Family Affairs
by Silas C
Summary: Michiru's life was quiet. Or so she thought... when her mother decides to marry for the second time after her father's death, Michiru finds that her life will never be the same. [Complete]
1. You win some, you lose some

**Family Affairs**

_Chapter One: You win some, you lose some..._

* * *

" Michiru, quickly now. Your mother will be here to see you, so you have to be ready to play your best. " Michiru's manager rushed about, worried more about the funds raised from the concert than anything else. The aqua haired beauty peeked outside the curtain, being careful to not let anyone see her. Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for her mother's deep blue hair. What caught her eye was something that came as a surprise to her. She bit her lip in thought as she caught the eye of a stranger. He was leaning against the wall casually, as if the concert wasn't the most important thing to him. He locked eyes with her for moments on end, until Michiru felt that his gaze was become more than intense, it was becoming intimate. Michiru blushed hard as she closed the curtain and remembered the etiquette she had been taught.

" All you have to do is shine. " Michiru whispered to herself as she proceeded to move on stage. Everyone whistled, cheered, yelled or clapped to show their undying support of the beautiful musician. She loved the fact that the lights on stage were so bright that she couldn't see the crowd. It made it easier for her to focus. Michiru closed her eyes. That's all she ever did. She knew the second she placed her bow on the strings she would inspire the hearts of many. Her music wasn't just sound. Her music was her; every essence of the song she had played was the same essence of her emotions. Perhaps that's why so many loved it – they were addicted to the melancholy – no, they were addicted to her. No matter what she had played, the crowd devoured it. That was the most important thing.

After some time, that is to say – more than a few songs, Michiru released the bow from her violin and bowed. She never played for this but she expected that it would come anyways, the crowd went wild. From being as quiet as mice to becoming as loud as a zoo, Michiru had to admire their devotion to her music. They were enthusiastic to say in the very least. She smiled politely and waved.

When she came off stage she was a bit relieved to see her mother awaiting her arrival. " Michiru darling! You were absolutely stunning. With the dress, the violin… oh and the hair! You've grown up so much! " Michiru felt her mother embrace her but realized that for once, she no longer felt the warmth her mother used to provide her. She returned the hug without much thought and smiled falsely. " Darling, do you remember when I told you I had a surprise? "

' That you're coming home? ' Michiru laughed inwardly at the notion. How silly it would be to ask her mother to do such a thing. " No mother, I seemed to have forgotten. What is this surprise you've been speaking of? "

Michiru's mother took her arm and guided her out of the concert hall. " I shall show you. But first, shall we eat? I have reservations at the most exquisite restaurant in town. "

" Very good news. I haven't been able to eat all day. "

" That's terrible! Oh but you looked so fantastic. I love it when you follow my advice. See, if you would have eaten I'm sure you would've been bloated on stage and thousands of people would have noticed it. "

Michiru rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that her mother would actually say such a thing. " Well, I'm glad I didn't get drunk last night, else I would've looked far worse. " Michiru's mother glared at her as she giggled in response. She would do just about anything to tease her mom.

" Come now, into the car. We have guests awaiting us. "

" Guests? Mom – " Michiru felt her mom shove her unwillingly into the car.

" No questions! Get in the car. "

* * *

**(((( The Restaurant ))))**

Her mother wasn't lying when she said the restaurant was exquisite, that was for sure. Everything Michiru looked at was dipped in gold. It almost blinded her to just open her eyes. Michiru was being dragged by her mother and while she protested from time to time, she had to admit that the interior of the restaurant sufficed in distracting her.

" Michiru, this is Soto Tenoh. "

Michiru glanced back to the topic of discussion and decided to be polite. She held out her hand, with which, the older gentleman kissed lightly. ' That wasn't what I expected. ' Michiru pulled away gently and introduced herself. " Pleasure to meet you Mr. Tenoh. " She momentarily observed his features, noticing the gentle forest green color of his eyes, the wrinkles tightening up on his face and most of all, the large smile he had possessed. He looked sweet.

" No the pleasure is all mine. " Soto came around the table and helped both of them to their seat. He began to smile as he started the conversation. " You were brilliant Michiru. You should think of signing for a label in the US. You would be extremely successful. "

" I stick to charities and fund raising. Being rich really isn't a priority. " She mentioned in return. Her manager was greedy enough, she would rather just stick to raising money for people who needed it.

" Admirable. " Soto nodded in agreement, as if he understood her point of view.

Michiru's mother cleared her throat. " Ahem. Michiru, remember when I told you that I had met someone very important a few months back? "

" Mm, yes of course. " Michiru opened the menu and began to look at the various items they offered. " Some guy, right? " Soto sort of blushed in embarrassment at the statement. Of course Michiru wasn't so blind as to ignore the fact that something was going on, so she smirked mischeiviously. " I take it you wanted to introduce me to Soto, is that correct mother? "

" Well yes, and also, I wanted to inform you that we're getting married. "

Michiru felt like her heart hit the pavement and was run over a few times. Try as she might, she couldn't help but reveal some of her emotions. Her voice became a little shaky. " That's fantastic news. " There was a silence between the three and Michiru finally decided to break it. " Excuse me, I need to use the restroom. "

Soto placed his head on the table is disappointment as he watched his future daughter-in-law practically run to the ladies' room. " You think she's going to take it hard? "

" I don't see why she should. I never once made her life terrible. I gave her everything she needed. She better behave and accept this, or trust me, I will make her. "

" Don't do that, Anaia, please. Don't force her into this. " Soto looked up pleading, with a set of baby eyes.

" That sounds a bit dirty to me. " Soto turned around to face his son and was relieved. " Woah, why such the long faces? "

" Michiru doesn't seem to agree with the marriage. " Soto placed his hands on his cheeks and sighed with frustration.

Anaia stood up, enraged but more embarrassed that her daughter was behaving this way. " I'll make her agree – "

" Easy now, Anaia. Everyone just calm down. " The tall blonde placed his hands up to emphasize that they should just chill out. Anaia sat back down at the word of Soto's son.

" Haruka. " Soto looked up his son with his well renowned puppy eyes. " Please. "

" Nope, sorry. I don't even know her that well. " Haruka didn't even need time to process his father's request. It was what it was, a request. And he wouldn't do it. He would never do it.

" This isn't a democracy. This is a dictatorship – you'll do as your told. " Soto pretended to get angry, then softened a bit. " Haruka please, I don't want to hurt Michiru with this decision. I would much rather just be one happy family. "

" It's a bit more complicated than that. You can't expect her to leap in your arms and call you 'dad' when you break the news you'll be getting married her mom. This is the first time she's met you. " Haruka explained, glancing off in possible directions she could have made out to.

" The restroom. " Anaia replied, as if he had asked her a question.

Haruka only grinned. " Not likely. I'm sure she probably told you that but if I was in her shoes, I would be far from here at this point. You two should finish eating. Let me take care of Michiru – we'll be home as soon as possible. " Haruka waved to them, carrying his helmet in hand.

* * *

**(((( Ten minutes later ))))**

' I can't believe she would do that without telling me first! She's always throwing stuff at me and expects me to pretend her half a dozen unsuccessful engagements shouldn't affect me. ' Michiru sighed with annoyance. She honestly didn't think she would run off, but why not? She should grab the nearest train and let it take her wherever the tracks went. That would be nice. No more star violinist, no more crowds to please, no more impressing other people, she would simply be her. Folding her arms across her chest, Michiru strived to bring some warmth to her body. The winter was coming, it wasn't smart to go out without something warm.

Michiru looked up, suddenly feeling as if someone was watching her. Her gaze drifted upon a man, standing against one of building walls, hands folded across his chest, motorcycle helmet still on with intentions of not moving from where he was. She had the strangest urge to take off his helmet for some reason but she knew it wouldn't be wise or appropriate to do so. Instead she tried to make her way around him and it didn't seem to work. As soon as she was a few steps past him, he joined her in walking without really asking permission to.

" Hello. Are you a fan? " The aqua-haired girl didn't find it particularly strange that she had a new friend almost attached to her, but she was curious in finding out his motives.

" No. I mean, yes. Well, not really. You play well, is what I mean, I've just never had time to listen to your music before. "

" Ah, then you went to the concert. " Michiru mentioned politely. Before she could let the other respond, she found it a bit peculiar that the man was still wearing his motorcycle helmet. " Why are you wearing that? "

The man looked at her as if she were weird for not wearing one as well. Then he began to look around as if he were about to reveal a secret. " If everyone knew you were a star, your shine and brilliance would force them to wear helmets just as I do. We wouldn't be able to handle the beauty that emanates from you. "

Michiru had to giggle. That was possibly the worst pickup line she had ever heard and yet, it seemed as if the young man was being completely honest about it. " That was cheesy. "

" I admit, I am the master of cheesy. " The young man suddenly stopped and gently removed his helmet. Michiru surprised herself as well, when she found herself waiting for him as if they were friends. She looked towards the ground then back up and once again was taken aback.

" You're the guy. " Michiru observed him carefully. His looks could get him anywhere he wanted. He had the most piercing green eyes she had ever seen, with skin looking so smooth she wanted to touch his cheek. His hair was more of a sandy-blonde color, a bit messy, but definitely adding to his boyishly cute features. It also helped that his grin was nothing short than breathtaking. Of course, this wasn't the first time she met an absolutely handsome man, but it had been such a long time since she appreciated the physical aspect of any boy.

" I'm sorry, I – uh, what, uh… - what guy? "

" At the concert, you were the one I saw. "

" Yes, I'm sure that's uh, possible – because I was there, and everything. " The blonde laughed at his dry humor and stupidity. " I'm sorry, I was the one standing by the wall. And I'm sure you were the one peeking from the curtain like a little girl waiting for her school play to start. "

Michiru bit her lip and only kept walking. She was beginning to like this young man who had not yet introduced himself. It didn't matter though; even if she did like him, she knew what his intentions were going to be. She knew at the end of the night, he probably had set his mind on, more or less, "scoring" with her. And that wasn't going to happen. She was after all, a girl with a reputation and she had to keep herself at a respectable level.

" So, Michiru, was it? "

" That's not fair. "

" What's that? "

" That you know my name. "

" I would tell you mine but… there's something I want you to do in return. "

" Forget it. "

" Why not? "

" I'm not some girl that you persuade to have s- "

" Wait! Don't finish that sentence please. I think you're misunderstanding me. I'll tell you my name so long as you promise to take a ride with me. " He held out his hand to an absolutely stunning black motorcycle. " I'll even let you wear the helmet so that when I ride, my shine and brilliance won't hurt your eyes. "

Michiru had to laugh. She had no particular reason to deny this man his request. However, she knew she would be in loads of trouble if she accepted. Her mom would most likely be furious because riding on the back of a stranger's motorcycle was not the same as 'going to the restroom.' She shrugged. You win some, you lose some. Or that's what she was told anyways.

" Okay Mr. Helmet Man, let's go for a ride. "

The blonde smiled and helped her on to the bike.

**

* * *

****(((( Some time later… ))))**

Michiru had become too comfortable with the stranger on the ride, leaning her head into his shoulder, holding his waist almost a bit too intimate. She couldn't help it though. She felt all of her problems disintegrate into thin air as she ventured through the city street. Or was it the ride? Somehow she felt safe with Mr. Helmet Man. For once she didn't think he had intentions of taking advantage of her; which of course, made her even more curious as to why he was interested in her. Finally they arrived at their destination. She dismounted and found herself at a house. No, just a house, _her _house.

" How did you know? "

" I'm a stalker. " The blonde joked as he approached the front door and knocked on it. Michiru watched intently as she too, dismounted the bike. Her mother opened the door, looked past him and waved. This was getting a bit strange for her own liking. The blonde ended up jogging back to her side when he noticed she wasn't too keen with what was going on. " Michiru Kaioh, my name is Haruka Tenoh. " He grabbed her hand and kissed it the same way Soto had kissed it. " I'm your stepbrother. "

* * *

_Author's Note: I went a way for a while. I was sure I would be too busy to write but we all know how addicting it can be to just sit down and write... which was what happened when I got bored for 15 min. Now I'm determined to finish this, one way or the other just be patient with me. -- Silas of the Sky. _

_To the Reviewers: Thanks for reviewing. I do try to fix the things you guys talk about but if there's something specific, just let me know. _


	2. First Reaction

**Family Affairs**

_Chapter Two: First Reaction ... _

* * *

Haruka had spent most of her week to herself. Occasionally her father would attempt to get involved in a family event, however, it usually ended on a bitter note with Michiru dampening everyone's mood. She couldn't quite place it; for some reason the girl was just simply stubborn. She absolutely resisted the idea of having a family… not that Haruka was trying to provide that for her, but she did want to be, in the very least, friends. The blonde didn't move a muscle when she noticed a presence in the room, instead she kept on reading the book she pretended she was interested in. 

Every now and then she would peek up, catching a glimpse of Michiru feeding the fish in the living room tank. It wasn't long before the girl was finished and glanced over at the blonde. Haruka grinned madly when she was caught staring at the aqua-haired girl.

" Nice try. "

Haruka looked down at her book with a smile so large she had to use the book to shield her from Michiru's glare.

" Why are you blushing? Is it only when you're caught that you realize you were staring? Because if that's the case, you've been staring all week. "

" Have not! " Haruka stood up, wildly defending herself.

" Deny it all you want. I know the truth. "

Haruka began to laugh and placed her hands on her hips to brace herself. " You wouldn't know the truth if it knocked you upside the head. "

" Oh, and you would? "

" As a matter of fact, I would! I happen to be all knowing and -- " Haruka got a mouth full of one of the pillows on the couch. She laughed as she dodged a few more pillows.

" I'm sorry. I thought you were all knowing; guess you didn't know I would do that. " Michiru squinted her eyes and held back the urge to stick out her tongue. She felt like a really big child, something she never did, even when she was a child.

Haruka folded her arms across her chest as she watched Michiru turn around. Then within a heartbeat, she sprinted across the room and picked the girl up. With one heave, she tossed the frail girl, screaming on the couch. Then blonde couldn't stop laughing as she tried to get away. She felt Michiru's arms grab the back of her shoulders and she lost her balance. She knew it was happening when she fell but there wasn't much she could do to avoid it. Haruka placed a hand on the couch before she completely fell on Michiru.

" What's going on here! " Soto ran in, worried. His eyes were large at first, then he became embarrassed. Haruka was motionless as she felt her father's eyes upon them. " Um, well… "

" Everything is fine. " Michiru said, as she was inches from the blonde's face.

" Right… well, I'll be in the other room if I'm needed, or not needed. " Soto turned around quickly to save him any more embarrassment and left the two to their own doings.

" Yeah, everything is fine, huh. " Haruka turned her face towards Michiru so that her mildly short hairs were barely touching the Michiru's face. " I'm all knowing Michiru, I know everything is not fine. "

Michiru knew what Haruka was talking about. She'd been avoiding the subject all week. Yet even given the situation in which they were, Michiru wasn't angry that the subject had been brought up at all. Sure it was personal but somehow she felt different with Haruka. It was as if she could let her guard down and not worry about it.

" What would you know of my life? "

" I've only ever lived it for the entire length of my life. You're not alone. " Haruka heard the doorbell ring and quickly jumped up. " Remember, I'm all knowing. " The blonde winked as she turned away to find out who their visitor was.

When Haruka opened the door, she do so casually. She looked at the guy skeptically and almost as if he were stupid. The other guy took a step back to check the house number. Then he did a double take on her as well. It took him a few moments to regain composure before he continued on with what he was doing here.

" Is Michiru here? "

" Nope. " Haruka replied smoothly.

" Is this her house? "

" Nope. "

The man adjusted his suit jacket as he felt the heat from Haruka. " I'm sure this is her house. "

" Nope. "

Finally, another girl appeared from behind Haruka and nearly jumped up in joy. " Seiya! "

The boy named Seiya was startled as he started at the blonde questioningly. " Oh! " Haruka pretended as if he found Michiru all of the sudden. " There you are! Phew, I thought you left for … Africa last week… you know, to do the study on … toilets in southern … Canada. "

Michiru fixated herself on the blonde. " What are you talking about? Canada is not in Africa. And I'm not going to Africa. "

" Oh. I see. My mistake. " Haruka threw a dirty look at Seiya for absolutely no reason and went back to the living room.

" Who's that? " Seiya asked as he hugged Michiru with excitement.

" I'll tell you later. " Michiru took Seiya's hand and led him to his car. Another day of shopping was definitely a good distraction from her week of craziness.

* * *

**(((( The Shiny Cafe ))))**

It had been a long afternoon shopping, she thought, as she sat at the table with Seiya. He was going on about something but she seemed to have forgotten what it was. She never ignored Seiya but today was different. She wanted a distraction and yet, all she could think about was what had happened an hour before. Haruka made her think. And in fact, she wasn't sure what to think.

First of all, she didn't know why she reacted as a child would. She would never throw pillows, never wrestle, and surely never let someone lie on top of her as they attempted to tell her she wasn't alone. If she didn't know any better, she was sure something was going on, but what that something was, she couldn't tell. Haruka was breaking down her walls. Slowly, but surely. Being someone that never held anyone close, she wasn't going to let that happen.

" Michiru? "

She looked up, knowing what she had done before she actually respond. " I'm sorry… I've been a bit distant lately, haven't I? "

" Yes, I believe so. Why's that? "

Michiru pressed her lips against her tea cup, wondering if she should tell Seiya. She let out a heavy sigh and continued to sit in silence.

" Michiru, what's wrong? "

" I think I might be mad. "

Seiya had to chuckle. Michiru was never mad. Occasionally she might be irritated but never mad. " Aw, Michiru why are you mad? "

" Haruka. "

" Ah, the blonde boy. What's going on with him? I have to admit, seeing him there in your house with nothing but blue sweats and a gray t-shirt, well, it made me think he made himself a bit too comfortable in your presence. "

" No, that's not it. Well, I mean, he's free to dress as he wants. Haruka's my new stepbrother. "

" A product of your mom's experimenting, eh? "

" Seiya! " Michiru tossed her napkin at the dark haired boy as he smiled widely.

" So what's wrong with him? He annoying? Come to think of it, he is really annoying. "

" No, that's not it either. I think, I think I like him. "

Seiya almost choked on his coffee. " You what! "

" I think I like him. "

" When did you start liking boys? "

" Not like that, genius. I mean, I think I might like him as a brother. "

Seiya was becoming a bit weirded out. " If you like boys I'm always available… "

" Seiya, nothing has changed. "

He sighed as if exasperated and then smiled. " Well if you don't like him… he was kind of cute. "

" Knock it off. I don't want to hear that now. " Michiru couldn't help but smile in return. Seiya was good for a lot of things but the best thing he was good at was being her best friend.

" Ok, okay! So what makes you so mad at him? "

" He has this ability to throw me off guard. And when I'm angry or want to argue, he always somehow turns it back around on me. I'm trying to push him away and yet, I think the more I push, the more he brings me closer to him. He's been doing it all week. Like, for example, he made dinner for me when our parents were out. Well, I told him I was vegetarian and wasn't going to eat meat, which was a complete lie… so he ran out and got a vegetarian burger and cooked it up for me. And today, I tried to start an argument with him and he ended up on top of me with her father walking in as if we were about to … "

" He was on top of you? " Seiya rubbed his hands. " Tell me the details! "

Michiru rolled her eyes. " Yes he was, but not like that. " She waved towards the waiter. " Let's not talk about it. I just want to have a good time. "

" Aw, okay. But you know what? "

" What? "

" I'm just the guy to have a good time with! Let's go check out some guys. "

" Seiya… " Michiru laughed.

" Oh, I mean, let's check out some girls. " He lifted his eyebrows and helped her out of her seat. She knew from here on out, she would forget her problems at home and have a good time.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry... been really busy this last week. I promise to put one up either every day or every other day. Dunno really. Have a good one!_


	3. Trust

**Family Affairs**

_Chapter Three: " Trust "_

_

* * *

_

" Why? " 

Haruka stopped for a couple minutes as she was taking off one of her over shirts. She paused knowing what she heard probably wasn't any of her business but, she listened intently from inside of her room.

" I've already explained to you, we're leaving tomorrow and that's simply that. I don't want to hear another word about this Michiru. We've got tons of business to attend to, I was lucky to take such a break. "

" So you take one week off of work and that makes it okay to leave for the next year? "

There was an awkward silence, Haruka could tell. She crept closer to the door, becoming absorbed in the soon to be heated argument. " They're leaving? " Haruka mouthed to herself sort of surprised herself.

" That was unnecessary. " Michiru's mother replied harshly.

" … I'm sorry. "

" Haruka is going to be staying with you for this next school year. You can come move in with me as soon as you graduate but I have not paid Junai good money just for you to drop out of school. "

" Yes mother. "

Haruka's eyes got wide at what she had heard. They were going to be leaving her and Michiru alone, in this HUGE house, for the next year? She knew for sure she'd be the best party hostess in the world. That of course meant plenty of girl friends and tons of time to enjoy each and every one of them. Haruka laughed inwardly as she scolded herself for such thoughts. Oh the joys of life.

" I want you to take Haruka with you to registration. We'll most likely be gone in the morning when you wake up but I want to make sure that before I leave, you take ABSOLUTE care of Haruka. He's Soto's one and only son, of course, he's also the only heir to Soto's multi-billion dollar company. That means you need to take care of him. "

" What's that supposed to mean? Who cares if he's the heir to the fortune? "

" One day, you might inherit a sum of that. Wouldn't that be nice? You've always wanted to do nothing with your life. Money will give you the chance to do so. "

" Nothing! " Michiru replied incredulously. " I play for charities and raise money for those in need. You call that nothing? "

" It's not worth your talent. You could've signed to a wonderful label by now but instead you waste your time with charities that only want the money that only you can generate. "

" I do as I please. And it pleases me to play for charities. "

" Fine, do as you please, you spoiled brat. But don't ruin my inheritance and don't you dare share what we've talked about tonight. "

" Don't worry. I've got much more important things to do with my life than worry about your money. "

Haruka gulped, pulling away from the door as she heard the footsteps of someone walking off. That was one intense conversation and she would've much preferred if she hadn't done her eaves dropping. She placed her forehead against the door as she heard Michiru's mother heading downstairs. She could picture Michiru's expression. She was probably holding everything back… the tears, the quivering of the lip, the innocent look of sadness plastered all over that wonderfully beautiful face. How could her mother be so… cold? Perhaps Haruka had underestimated the situation which, of course, only made her feel guilty for mentioning that her life was just as bad.

Haruka turned towards her bed, flopping on it with plenty of force due to the frustration of her situation. What should she do? She knew for sure she needed to talk to her father but she didn't feel as if she should intrude on his leave. After all, it wasn't unusual for him to leave without any notice. He'd done it all the time since she was a child. Michiru however, was probably someone she should talk to. She couldn't help but feel this overbearing sensation of guilt as it washed over her thoroughly. All week she had been giving Michiru a hard time, giving her mother the benefit of the doubt. Now what Michiru had been trying to tell her all week seemed to have been confirmed by what her mother had just said. Haruka felt responsible for adding to the pain she was sure Michiru was having a hard time enduring.

" Michiru… " Haruka looked down at a rock in her hand as she rubbed it ferociously, hoping it would calm the series of thoughts running through her mind. She sighed inwardly as she decided to sleep on it. Hopefully the night would do better to soother her overbearing thoughts of guilt.

* * *

Haruka tossed and turned. Then she tossed and turned again. She almost threw a fit that she couldn't go to sleep. It was almost as if she were punishing herself for something she honestly didn't mean to do. She glanced over at the clock and rolled her eyes. 2 AM. It took her a moment to realize that she could hear a faint sound coming from outside of her room… it sounded … beautiful. She stood up and went to her balcony. 

The moon light was absolutely stunning as she stepped out into the night. She probably wasn't prepared for what she was about to see but instead of shying away from sight, she seemed to be encompassed by it. The blonde stole a look at the girl towards her left as she became captivated by the sheer illumination of the figure before her. She examined the white, silky gown Michiru had been wearing as it clung to her body and hung off her slight as the wind gently graced her body.

She tried to hide her presence for as long as possible but it was futile; Michiru eventually removed the bow from the strings on her violin and allowed for the silence of the night resume. " Haruka. What have I told you about staring? " She tried hard to conceal her emotions but Haruka could see right through her.

" You never told me you could play like that. "

" I don't, normally. I usually just play whatever my manager wants me to play. " She glanced over at Haruka with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

" Your song, it was very… slow… slow but mostly heartbreaking. "

" Yes, well it's easy to sound that way when you have sources of inspiration for those kinds of things. "

" Michiru… " Haruka stopped herself. She wanted to apologize for all the times she might have hurt the other girl's feelings. She was sure it was by mistake but still, she felt this overwhelming guilt from the conversation she had overheard. Without thinking it through, the blonde leaped over to her sister's balcony and relieved a heavy sigh. " I'm sorry. I know I've been somewhat rude lately. I've only been trying to get to know you. You seem like you're trying so hard to push me away. And yet, I've been trying so hard just to keep you within my range. I know my life probably isn't as bad as yours might have been… but I just want a chance to have someone in my life worth knowing. "

Michiru almost lost her breath on the last sentence. She felt her heartbeat speed up for some reason. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. She wanted to shy away from the blonde as she felt his piercing green eyes pry into her soul. She knew he could see more than he initially let off but could she trust him? Could she let him into her life with such an honest request?

* * *

_Author's Notes: Sry about not posting earlier. Bit busier than expected. As for one of the questions to my reviewers - Haruka is a girl in her perspective, when it switched to Michiru, she is a boy. Don't worry, things will change:P The only good Haruka is a girl, after all. _


	4. Registration

Family Affairs

_Chapter Four: Registration_

* * *

Michiru thumbed through her last year's photo album as she waited downstairs. She knew, judging by the laziness of Haruka, that the blonde would wake up late for registration. Of course, she was never wrong and it took the blonde nearly an hour to get ready. For what, she didn't know. Even Seiya didn't take this long to get ready and he was definitely feminine for a guy.

" Okay. I'm good to go. "

Michiru glanced up at her stepbrother, completely absorbed in her yearbook. It took a few seconds for her to realize that Haruka looked extremely different than what she had seen before. " Uh.. Um… " Michiru placed a hand behind her neck nervously as she felt a blush come about.

Haruka raised her eyebrow with a large grin on her face. " Yeah? "

" You look attrac--… nice. " Michiru stopped herself. She couldn't believe she almost told him he was attractive. Did she think that?

" Thanks. Normally the sweats I've been wearing at home, well, it's not what I normally wear. But seeing as how it is the first day to meet girls I absolutely have to make an impression. "

" Haruka. I thought you said you were all knowing? " Michiru smiled maliciously as she thought of a way to counter the blonde's cockiness.

The blonde was confused. " What do you mean? "

" If you were all knowing than you would know that no one in their right mind would date you. " Michiru giggled as she watched Haruka's expression change.

' She's probably not half wrong. ' Haruka became uncertain about going to the new school. ' If anyone found out I was a girl, my fortune would be gone and of course everyone would think I was a freak. '

" Haruka, I was just kidding. "

The blonde looked up in confusion again.

" You know, about the not dating you thing. "

" I didn't ask you to date me. " Haruka replied, offended at the statement.

" Well why not? " Michiru asked but was more surprised when she realized she had asked that question. Haruka just smiled in response. " Nevermind. " She continued in frustration. " Besides, I'm dating someone anyways. "

Haruka became uneasy at the statement. " Let's just go to registration. "

" Fine. "

" Fine. " Haruka emphasized as he followed a very quiet Michiru to the car.

* * *

Michiru sighed inwardly as she watched Junai High School pull into view. There was nothing wrong with Junai. Well, maybe there was. This was her last year at high school and she couldn't stand to think that most of her time at school, for the past three years, she had been nothing but invisible to the rest of the students. Of course, they seemed to know her at concerts or charity events but inside of school she was nothing more than a stuck up violinist. Which, to her, was ironic. Most of the people at Junai were there because they just so happened to have the richest parents in all of Japan. She couldn't imagine that anyone there _wasn't _stuck up. She heard a knock on her window. Michiru glanced over a bit taken aback. In all of her thinking she hadn't realized that Haruka had parked the car and opened the door for her.

" Are you okay? " The blonde asked, concerned.

Michiru stared back, almost about to blow off the question when she noticed that he actually _looked _as _if _he cared. " Of course. I'll just smile and everything will be fine. "

Haruka lifted his chin as if he hadn't expected a response like that. " Here. " The blonde held his arm out to her, much like a gentleman.

" Thanks. " Michiru replied, sort of liking the new security that Haruka was instilling within her. When he shut the car door behind her she spotted almost everyone in school staring at the two. She saw a few whisper, then some giggle. She was used to the unwanted attention but this was different. They weren't staring because they considered her to be a bitch - they were staring for another reason. More and more as she walked she began to feel as if they were saying good things and nothing bad. She clenched on to the blonde's arm when she put two and two together. ' They're smiling at Haruka. No wonder why no one has tried to insult me yet. '

" So, I'm counting on you to give me the whole tour. " Haruka beamed down at her as if the crowds hovering around them were invisible to him. " Plus, I might need a tutor. I'm not the best at math. " She smiled back, knowing that he would probably need more help than in math. A part of her felt warm inside. He made her feel … wanted? Was that the right word? Only Seiya made her feel comfortable but this was something else… the blonde made her feel like she belonged. Like she was the center of the universe to him. No one had ever given her that kind of attention, even Seiya had his moments where he made her feel nonexistent.

" Well, I do admit, I'm a great tutor… " Michiru joked.

" Great! "

" … but I charge by the hour. "

Haruka stopped in his tracks and folded his arms across his chest. Michiru dared not to look back as she began to skip away, laughing. The blonde quickly gave up and followed her like a lost puppy looking for a home.

* * *

_Author's Note -_

…. Some other name: You're just about dead on in your review. But I won't say anything more because I don't want to ruin the details.

….trfishy: I promise I will get on it! I'm just always real busy. I'll try to put three chapters up now.

….everyone else: Thanks the reviews! Seriously. I promise to put the chapters up soon. If you have any questions I'll try to make a chapter that answers them for you so that you're not confused. Just for anyone who still doesn't know - Haruka is a boy to Michiru and everyone else… BUT she is actually a girl. So. Yeah.


	5. Registration, Part Two

**Family Affairs**

_Chapter Five: Not Bad For A Tear_

* * *

" Michiru. "

The aqua-haired beauty turned around, with Haruka still attached to her arm. She wasn't used to people addressing her, or even saying hi, but she was more surprised when she saw Minako standing before her.

" Hello Minako. "

" Very good to see you again. " Minako replied, checking behind her as all of her friends had arrived. " Who's your friend? "

Michiru should've known better than to think Minako actually cared. She felt like she was under pressure when she saw nearly ten people join her in a matter of seconds. Even more pressure was added when she saw Makoto. " This is my.. My… " She glanced over at Haruka who was smirking widely. " This is my old best friend. "

The blonde was bewildered by the statement Michiru had made but when he was jabbed in the side, he quickly regained his composure. " Ah yes, my name is Haruka Tenoh. It's a pleasure to meet all of you beautiful ladies. I do hope Junai is as beautiful as you all are but I don't think the school could compare. "

All of the girls, except one, seemed to swoon like Michiru had never seen before.

" No way! YOU are the FAMOUS Haruka Tenoh? " Minako jumped with joy. " I can't believe this! Haruka, please do me a really big favor! Promise to take a picture with me. Please! My friends will not believe this. I can't believe I know the world's best race car driver! " Before the blonde could get carried away, Minako was nearly dragged away by a very, very, angry brunette. " Bye Haruka! I love you! "

Haruka laughed but quickly stopped when he noticed Michiru fixated on the two escaping the scene. Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand gently and she turned her attention to him.

" Right. Well, Haruka and I are going to our first class. I promise to formally introduce all of you later but if we don't see the principal before class then Haruka might not be able to attend Junai. "

" Excellent. I would love to be acquainted to the Tenoh. " Seiya stepped in. " How about we all meet you at your house after school? "

Michiru rolled her eyes, knowing damn well what Seiya was trying to do. She could only agree and then punish him later. " Maybe not tonight. How about Friday? All of you will be invited to come over Friday night, if you would like. Be there at seven sharp. I'm sure we'll have some fun. "

All the girls leaped ecstatically as she pulled Haruka away from scene. " I didn't know you were so popular. " He mentioned as he watched the girls skip off as if they were a little _too _happy.

" I'm not. Those girls have never talked to me in my life. Except to tell me that I'm a bitch. " Haruka thought she was joking but was puzzled when he noticed she wasn't joking. " Don't worry Haruka. If you promise to pretend that you're my best friend, I promise to take care of you. "

" You're really bad at cutting deals with people. "

" My deals are the best. So it's a take it or leave it. "

Haruka smiled at Michiru, admiring her sense of passion. " Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your little secret. But can I ask one question? "

" No. "

" Great. How come you told them I was your best friend? "

" I said no. "

" Yeah, well I thought I could try. "

Michiru stopped in her tracks. " Just trust me. I'll tell you eventually. "

" Okay. " Haruka sighed in defeat but quickly assumed the role of escorting her through the hallways... School with Michiru was definitely going to be fun.

* * *

" Michiru! " The blonde ran up to Michiru, smiling emphatically. " I was looking all over for you. You didn't tell me where the lunch room was so I ended up having to find it myself. "

" With your charm Haruka, I don't you'll find try to find anything by yourself. "

" What's that supposed to mean? Oh, you're talking about the girls who walked me over here… well, you know… "

" No details please. " Michiru replied as she patted the seat next to her. Haruka quickly followed her instructions and sat down. The two began to share her lunch because the blonde seemed to be too lazy to get his own food. " How was your history class? "

" Incredibly boring without you. I'm glad it's the only class we don't have together. Or else I might need to kidnap you for every one of my classes you aren't in. "

" Aw. " Michiru's heart melted. " Are you having Michiru withdrawals? "

" Maybe. " Haruka took one of the French fries and was about to toss it in to his mouth when he noticed a rather handsome man approach them.

" Michiru, good morning. It's good to see you back. "

" Hai, you too Mamoru. How was your summer? "

" It was alright but I'm sure it will be better now that you're here. " The raven haired boy smiled as his vibrant blue eyes sparkled in the light.

Haruka squinted at the guy, already coming to the conclusion as to what kind of guy he was. He stood up, in defense of Michiru's respect. " I'm Haruka Tenoh. " The tall blonde matched his height evenly. " You are? "

The raven haired boy thought about shaking the hand Haruka held out but declined with disinterest. " I am an admirer of Michiru and that is all you need to know. "

" Very well then. Admirer of Michiru, could you please move away from our table? It seemed to smell very good over here until you dropped by. "

Mamoru scoffed but left casually, finding some other prey on the radar. " Michiru, I'll catch you later, when the company you choose is of better taste. "

Michiru had a grin on her face as she waited for Mamoru to leave. As soon as he was out of sight, she pinched the blonde ferociously. " Haruka! What is your problem? This is your first day at school and already you're starting fights? "

" Hey! He was the rude one. Why do I get pinched? "

" Because she likes Mamoru more. " Another boy approached the table with a tray of food. " And Mamoru doesn't eat Michiru's food, unlike other people around here. But… I won't name anyone specific. "

Haruka wanted to jump over the table and choke Seiya. " You again. "

" Now, now. You two need to calm down. Seiya, this is Haruka. Haruka this is Seiya. You are formally introduced. No fighting allowed. "

Seiya and Haruka groaned. " If you're not looking can I punch him? "

" No Haruka, you may not. " Michiru glared at the blonde.

" Ha! " Seiya stuck his tongue out.

Haruka caved. He knew the only way this was going to work out is if he pretended like Seiya wasn't such bad thing. Besides, after meeting with Mamoru, Seiya seemed like less of a threat so Haruka decided to just agree with what Michiru wanted.

" So Haruka, got a new girlfriend yet? "

" No. " The blonde replied as if he was pouting. Then he glared at Seiya, quickly replacing that glare with a grin. " But I have ten numbers! " He held out his hand and the two nearly choked as they figured out he wasn't lying. " I didn't have any paper so I wrote them here. Now, if only I could remember which one was which… oh this is bad. " Haruka scratched his head. " Michiru, do you know who these people -- "

" Haruka. No details. "

" But! "

" No buts! " Michiru replied as Seiya laughed at the very disappointed Haruka.

* * *

Michiru placed a finger on her violin in contemplation. It had been a very long but interesting day. She honestly never thought she would feel so good about going to school. What should have been a very monotonous final year at Junai was so much different than she had expected. For some reason, she actually felt as if she belonged there. She felt at ease this afternoon when she having lunch with Seiya and Haruka. Although they bickered all throughout lunch, she couldn't help but laugh the entire time they were arguing. It made her feel like she had a small family within Junai. And while she never thought anyone's negative opinion about her would affect her, she certainly never knew what it would be like to be showered with attention.

She severely underestimated Haruka. Maybe he would prove to be more useful than she thought. Maybe he would make everyone would leave her alone, maybe he would be her protector against Mamoru, or maybe he would be that older brother that always made her smile. Out of all those ways, she liked the last one best. He did have this unique way to always make her smile. She hadn't known him for more than a month but already she couldn't imagine what life would be like without him.

The aqua-haired girl smiled when she remembered how concerned he looked when he opened the door to let her out of absolutely expensive but beautiful car. That one genuine expression made her feel like she was worth more than anyone had ever expressed. When he offered his arm, when he bailed her out and pretended to be her best friend, when he fended off Mamoru, but most of all, when he gave her the impression that she was the center of his universe, she simply couldn't understand the overwhelming amount of happiness that she felt. For once in her life, she met someone that wasn't like everyone else; he was someone that cared simply because he thought she was worth enough to care about.

Michiru smiled to herself as she felt a warm tear roll down her cheek.

* * *


	6. A crush

Family Affairs

_" A crush. "_

Michiru placed a hand on her chin and sighed inwardly. The sight before her was enough to make her to her sick to her stomach but she couldn't help being consumed by the feeling inside of her. Several times she tried to look away and several times she failed in doing so. She swallowed her pride and continued to work on the assignment that she was supposed to be working on to begin with. After a few minutes of concentration she again looked up to see the brunette whisper something to a blonde girl, then with a malicious expression, she glanced over at Michiru and smirked.

" Hey. "

The aqua-haired girl almost had to pull her eyes away from the brunette to find a tall blonde beaming down at her. " Hi. " Michiru nervously averted her gaze away from Haruka who seemed to have caught her staring.

Haruka bit his lip and stole a glimpse of what seemed to have Michiru in a daze. ' That girl again. What was her name? Makina? Makado? Oh! Makoto. Hmm… I wonder what the deal is with that girl. '

" Did you need help with your math, Haruka? " The aqua haired girl asked, hoping to distract the boy from what happened just moments ago.

" Not exactly. " Haruka took the seat right next to Michiru. " I was hoping you could fill me in on something. "

" Sure. "

Haruka cleared his throat, a bit nervous in asking. " I think I like this girl. "

" Two weeks here and you already have a crush? " Michiru asked, diverted from her previous thoughts. " You are way worse than I thought. In fact, you're hopeless. "

" Yeah? " The blonde became discouraged in asking the question.

Michiru quickly changed her tone when she realized how harsh she might have sounded. " I'm sorry. Go ahead, tell me about it. " She was hoping that she hadn't hurt his feelings but a part of her was sort of angry.

" Okay. Well, she's very nice. And, really pretty. But I'm not sure if she's taken. So before I go recklessly head over heels for this girl, I just want to know what you think of her. "

" Why would you care what I think of her? You're the one who likes her. " Michiru was a bit puzzled by her stepbrother's question.

Haruka shrugged. " There's a few things I'm starting to get to know at this school. One, not everyone here tells the truth. Two, people will say things just to get what they want. Three, everyone wants something. But … well… I trust you. So I was wondering if you could let me know what you think of this girl. "

" Okay, okay! " Michiru laughed as she realized how innocent Haruka had sounded. " Who's the girl? "

" Minako. " The boy whispered in return.

Michiru's expression went from happy to disappointed in a few moments. " Stay away from her Haruka. If you know what's good for you. "

" She's not dating anyone. I know that. "

" Yeah but she has something going on with someone else. And believe me, you do not want to get on the bad side of this other person. "

" He doesn't scare me. "

Michiru paused, almost about to reveal something. She quickly evaluated the situation and decided not to tell the blonde. " Haruka, seriously. "

Haruka squinted at Michiru as if the news she had brought was not what he was looking for. They shared a couple minutes of silence. Michiru hoped that he would have dropped the subject but the silence surely fooled her. " I'm going to ask her out. " He replied with much ease.

" Okay. You've lost it. "

" Have not! " Haruka was about to continue when someone had called his name.

" Tenoh! Hey, did you still need help with your math? " Minako waved from across the library, as an angry brunette sat behind her, watching the scene.

" No -- I mean, yes! I'm absolutely confused with just about everything. " Haruka pretended to be distressed about the situation. Minako seemed to throw back a few expressions of sympathy while Makoto glared at the boy as if it would do something terrible to him.

" Haruka you lia-- " Michiru stopped as she felt the blonde squeeze her arm under the library table.

" Not a problem! We'll get that fixed right away. " Minako got up from her seat. " See you later Makoto. If Haruka wants to get a head start here then it would be good if I helped him get better in math. " The brunette sneered at a giddy Haruka. " Call me some time tonight. "

" Of course. " Makoto replied smoothly.

Haruka got up from his seat. " Did you need a ride home tonight? "

" No thanks. I'll get my own ride. " Michiru scowled at Haruka for his behavior.

" Are you sure? " Haruka asked, a bit concerned that his stepsister wouldn't have a ride home. " Well, call me if you need a ride. I'll come get you no matter what. "

" Don't worry Haruka, I'll give her a ride home. "

The blonde looked at Makoto skeptically. If anything, he did not want Makoto to take Michiru home. There was something about that girl that made him shudder in disgust. He couldn't shake the feeling either. He felt that somehow he knew what Makoto's intentions were but he was very far from actually knowing them. He sighed heavily. He had to make his choice. _'Michiru or Minako. Michiru or Minako. Minako. Minako.' _Haruka released a defeated sigh. _'Michiru.' _He really couldn't trust this Makoto, his gut instinct told him so.

" No thanks, Makoto. I'll give Michiru a ride home. " Haruka smiled. " Minako, can we schedule our tutoring session at a later time? "

Minako smiled in return. " You bet! Here's my number. " The blonde slipped Haruka a note with some words sketched on it. " You let me know when you're free, okay? " Haruka nodded as he watched both Minako and Makoto leave in unison.

" I don't get it. You had your chance. Why did you blow it? " Michiru grabbed her things and left the table, leaving a very confused Haruka behind.

" Wait, Michiru. What's wrong? "

Michiru kept walking, not heeding Haruka's words. " I said I didn't want a ride. Just because you're my stepbrother doesn't mean I'm an obligation. "

" You're not an obligation. Michiru, stop walking so fast. " Haruka made a quick sprint ahead of her and stopped her. " Why would you think you're an obligation? "

" You said it yourself, you want to go on a date with that girl, fine. But don't act like I'm the reason why you can't go. " Michiru was angry. Why was she angry? She'd never been angry like this before. She wanted so bad to push him out of her way, to hit him, to … to hug him? Michiru shook the thoughts from her head. She was beginning to think she was mildly crazy. " Listen, you can still go hang out with her Haruka. She hasn't left yet. " Michiru pointed but Haruka didn't even think to look.

" Michiru, you're not an obligation. I swear. Please believe me. I just wanted to give you a ride home. If I want to hang out with her later, then I'll call her. But for me, now is not a good time. Okay? " Haruka placed his hands on her shoulders, he gently shook her in exaggeration. " Michiru…. Michiru…." Each time he said her name she would smile a little bit more until she couldn't smile anymore. She laughed and then pushed him away.

" Okay, okay. "

" Yes! " Haruka did a dance as if he had done something fantastic when he made her smile. " Come on, let's get going. I really need some help in math. " Haruka placed an arm around Michiru's shoulders playfully and guided her to the Junai parking lot. Michiru watched, in observance, the comforting arm that held her; she had no desire to push him off and yet, it seemed so natural of thing to do for her. No guy had ever laid a hand on her… so why did this feel so right?


	7. Strangely Comforting

**Family Affairs**

_Chapter Seven: " Strangely Comforting."_

* * *

Haruka trudged through the hall. She was not enthralled by the idea of going to class. It had been three miserably long weeks since she started at Junai High School. She'd spent most of her time dodging girls that had crushes on her. Most of them, when she spent time with them, went on about her racing history, which to her, was something she was already fond of; she didn't need her past repeated to her. She looked forward to only a few things at school: Michiru, Minako and Seiya, yes, even him. They were her only source of sanity. Michiru was like her core; Seiya was her competition in just about everything; and, Minako was surely her love.

" Haruka! " Seiya waved the blonde down. " Hey. Where's Michiru? "

" I don't know. She's been acting real strange lately. "

Seiya bit the side of his lip, trying to figure out why. " Oh. " He replied when he thought of a good possibility. " Um, don't worry about her. She's just down and out sometimes. "

The blonde nodded in return. She had this immense feeling that Seiya was lying to her. ' I wonder what's wrong with her. She hasn't been herself lately. ' " Seiya, why do I have this feeling like I'm missing something? Is there something you're not telling me about Michiru? "

" Er. No. Not exactly. I'm trying to tell you the truth. Expect for her to be down and out. People don't like her as much as they love you. It may be that she's having a hard time adapting to school. " Seiya tried to sound reassuring but there was no assurance for Haruka.

" Maybe. " The blonde caught eye of a scene in the background. She continued to let Seiya ramble as if he were saying something important. She suddenly became engrossed by a situation that was unfolding. She noticed a blonde girl with bright blue eyes; she looked somewhat like Minako but her behavior was very different. Haruka watched as the girl tripped once, trying to chase down Mamoru, who looked as if he were angry enough to kill her. Haruka watched as Mamoru said something to her which must have been hurtful because she started crying. Then he turned to leave her crying, with her books on the floor, where she had accidentally dropped them.

" So anyways, that's what's wrong with her. She's just having a hard time with everyone here. "

Haruka brought her attention back to Seiya. " Yeah. Maybe. Listen, I'll catch you later Seiya. " The blonde brushed past the boy and headed straight for the girl that was crying. She couldn't stand to see girls cry and it made her feel guilty when she let them cry without any comfort. She quickly went to the younger girl's side and began to help her pick up her books. " Hey. " The other girl sniffled. She seemed to be confused with Haruka's actions. " There now. No need to cry. Really. These are yours. " Haruka handed all of the book's to the younger girl.

" Thanks. "

" My name is Haruka. I just came over here because of … well… because I saw you crying. "

" Thanks. No guy ever does that for me. And I trip and cry all the time. " The girl wiped her nose with a cloth. " Oh, my name is Usagi. "

" Nice to meet you, Usagi. I know you might not want to talk about anything. But if you ever need something, feel free to catch me in the hall. " Haruka smiled as the other girl nodded. " Great. You have a good day. "

Usagi watched the tall blonde walk away and was simply amazed. Instead of letting him leave, she caught up with him. " Aren't you Michiru's boyfriend? "

Haruka nearly choked. She was certainly surprised that she would give that impression to people. How could she like Michiru, let alone be Michiru's 'boyfriend?' She couldn't and yet this young girl thought they were together. " I don't know what you mean. "

" Well, I always see you two in the hall. And she's always hanging off your arm. I guess I just naturally assumed you two were together. You know, a couple. "

" We aren't intimate with each other. She's just my sis-- er, she's a very close friend of mine. " Haruka corrected herself before she got herself in trouble. " It's nothing like you say. She only uses my arm as sort of an escort type of thing. "

" Then why does she look at you like you're her boyfriend? "

Haruka was definitely caught off guard with all these questions. " She doesn't look at me like anything. We're simply friends and that's all. " The blonde thought for a few moments. ' What did Usagi mean by that? Michiru surely did not look at her any different than she would anyone else. Did she? '

" I think you're lying. That's okay. We all have secrets I guess. " Usagi paused. " But then again, you might be telling the truth. Especially after what happened to her last year. " Usagi seemed to be having a debate with herself out loud.

Haruka was curious as to what Usagi meant. " What happened last year? "

Usagi smiled brightly. " Nothing. I'll catch you later! I have to get to class. If I'm late, it's detention! " Usagi skipped down the hall with her books and bag, leaving a very speechless and curious Haruka. " Bye Haruka!"

" Bye. " Haruka whispered quietly as she too carried herself off to class.

* * *

" Hey you. "

Haruka nearly jumped when someone placed an arm through hers. She glanced wildly at Michiru who giggled in return. The blonde sighed. She had been looking for Michiru all morning, during lunch, and all afternoon; it was sort of ironic that when she stopped looking, Michiru showed up.

" Hi. " The blonde replied, a bit down.

Michiru looked away for a moment. " Are you okay? " She asked, hoping that Haruka would open up to her a bit.

" I should be. " Haruka said as she stopped at her locker to grab a book. " Are you okay? "

" Yeah, my day has been great. " Michiru had this look about her that made Haruka wonder what was so great. She had practically disappeared for the entire day without so much as a word to anyone else. Even Seiya was clueless to her whereabouts. It sort of made Haruka a bit angry but as with everything else she had been feeling lately, she didn't know why.

" That's good. " Haruka closed her locker door to find Minako staring at her from the other side. Michiru got quiet very quick.

" Hey Haruka. " Minako smiled. " Did you still want to have tutoring today? We can do it at my house. "

Michiru wanted to growl but she knew she was much more lady like than that. ' What are you _doing, _exactly? ' This Minako was slowly but surely getting on her nerves. The more she saw Minako, the more she disliked her. It didn't help that they did not have a very good past together. In fact, they were more like archrivals or bitter enemies, than Haruka's crush and Haruka's sister.

" I'd like that very much. "

Haruka replied politely but his tone was different. He replied with disinterest. There was something most certainly wrong with the tall blonde but Michiru couldn't quite place it. She watched as Minako passed Haruka a note, which only served to infuriate her more, and then she proceeded to leave, swinging her hips. Fortunately for Michiru, Haruka paid no mind and was soon back to focusing on her. She was about to say something to him when she found a certain pain in his beautifully, deep green eyes.

" Haruka. Don't lie to me. Why are you hurt? "

The blonde was almost surprised at the question. Had she portrayed her feelings through her eyes? How come Minako didn't catch it? Why did Michiru catch it? She sighed inwardly. " I don't know. I just know how I started feeling this way but I don't know why. "

Michiru wanted to press the subject but felt like she shouldn't. " Okay, sorry. Didn't mean to be pushy. Would you mind escorting me to my orchestra practice. We're working on pieces for the upcoming competition in winter. You should come cheer me on. "

" Sure. " Haruka should've smacked herself on the head. She was supposed to meet Minako for tutoring. She shrugged. Minako would just have to wait. She was sure it would mean a lot if she went to Michiru's practice.

* * *

Throughout the whole session, Haruka was amazed. Most of the musicians were very talented which came as a pleasant surprise to her. Of course, at is was, Michiru happened to be the best performance of the afternoon. Haruka gladly cheered after she performed her piece, causing the few in the audience to be a bit estranged by her behavior.

Michiru smiled down at Haruka. She remembered all the times her mother said she couldn't make it to her performances. Or how she couldn't attend one of her competitions or even something small like her practices. Her mother was always much too busy. It was a severe disappointment. But… but when she stood on the stage, as she made her bow, she felt as if Haruka's presence made up for all of the disappointments that her mother had caused. She could hear the loud cheering and excitement. No one else had that kind of support. It made her feel special. Haruka never failed in doing his newly acquired job, in fact, he seemed to have mastered the art of making her smile. It almost provoked her to giggle but she knew the laughter would have to be saved until after she came off stage. She motioned for him to wait and headed to the back.

" Michiru, wonderful performance. " A brunette clapped behind her. " Your fans were inspiring, weren't they? Or I should say, your biggest fan was inspiring. "

Michiru sighed. She was alone and in a room with a girl that she knew hated her for everything she was worth. This would not turn out as she had planned. " Makoto, I don't want any trouble right now. I'm busy. "

" Are you going to see your new boyfriend? "

" He's not my boyfriend. " Michiru replied calmly, though she wondered where Makoto had come up with that.

" Yeah, sure. Then why are you avoiding me? "

" Me avoiding you!? You're incredible, you know that. " Michiru closed the case to her violin and walked out of the back room. She was hoping to find some sort of help. Anyone that would alleviate the tension. Makoto began to follow her.

" Avoiding me, you see? "

" Makoto, leave me alone. " Michiru felt an arm on her shoulder that firmly held her from going any further. " I'm serious. " She tried to push away. She tried to fight the brunette but it was to no avail.

" Me too. " The brunette whispered as she stepped behind her. " I don't understand you. Not one bit. Tell me why you're avoiding me. "

Michiru wanted to push her off but she couldn't find the strength to do so. A part of her didn't want to. A part of her was making her very unsure about her situation. ' Someone help. Please. '

" Michiru? " Makoto quickly jumped back at the sound of another voice. She watched as a tall blonde entered the room. Michiru quickly ran to the blonde and hugged him. Haruka laughed in surprise. " What's that all about? "

" Nothing. " Michiru replied as she felt the arms around her tighten. She too was surprised at how well Haruka acted to her hug. She cuddled into his chest holding on to him as if the world were to end. He made no attempts to stop her and she was pleasantly shocked at how well he comforted her.

" That was awesome. I've seen you play but you really knocked all the competition away. " Haruka smiled broadly, noticing Makoto in the background. She squinted slightly as her mind began to wander. What was Makoto doing back here with Michiru. " Come on, let's grab some ice cream. It's the least I can do for the best musician in the world! "

Michiru silently thanked Haruka. But she only knew the worst had yet to come.

* * *


	8. Confusion

**Family Affairs**

_Chapter Eight: Confusion. _

School had been extremely stressful. With violin practice, honor classes to ace, and try outs for the swim team coming up, Michiru was not as ease with anything anymore. Well, maybe she was. Michiru sighed as she watched the blonde from afar. There was some how an flicker of hope in her life, so long as Haruka was near, and Michiru knew well enough to figure out how much the tall boy had changed her life. It also amazed her how well she didn't know Haruka. He'd come to her almost out of nowhere and yet, he literally reversed the high school experience she had been having since her first year at Junai. People began to talk to her more and more. Girls would ask her for advice, boys would shyly compliment her. None of them dared to disrespect her like Mamoru used to, and even then, Mamoru had severed ties with her completely since Haruka had enrolled. Minako, her old archrival, became more and more a part of her life than she initially wanted. But what's worse, Makoto was forcing her way in as well… yes, Makoto. Michiru shook the thoughts from her head as she continued to focus on the blonde who sat intently reading.

" You know, if you're going to stare, I would suggest that you don't get caught. " Haruka looked up, his face illuminated by the fireplace he had become quite cozy with.

Michiru was glad that the lights in the house were all out. If Haruka had seen her blush, it would've been even more embarrassing. " I'm only staring because you're on my favorite couch. "

Haruka glanced down at the comfortable but elegant couch. " I don't see your name on it. Are you going to make me move? Because I won't. "

An idea sprouted in Michiru's mind as she thought of a way to get him off her couch. She wanted to reprimand herself but decided not to; she thought of this as an excuse to get to know him better. Or so she thought.

" Fine, then I guess we'll have to share. " Michiru raised an eyebrow hoping to get a response but she failed to receive one. Haruka only continued to read his book. She walked over to the blonde and glared for moments on end but still, the blonde was not budging. He was certainly more stubborn than she initially accounted for. " I warned you. " Michiru plopped next to Haruka, pushing the blonde against the back side of the couch. There was barely enough room for the two to lie uncomfortably. Michiru was about to get up due to the lack of room she had been allotted but was struck with disbelief when the stubborn Haruka relented. He placed his arm in the air so that she could roll into him and have more room. With the free hand, he simply placed it over her head and continued to read as if she weren't there. Michiru tested him. She rolled into his chest, only to find that he smelled of brisk cologne. She couldn't stop smelling him so she placed her head on his free arm and turned the other way. They laid there for at least an hour before Michiru turned over. Haruka looked over to find Michiru's cheek just inches from his.

" Okay. I give. What's the deal? "

Michiru seemed almost happy at the result. It took her quite a long time to achieve what she wanted but she knew it would be worth it. " I want to know everything about you. "

The blonde questioned her intentions. " Why would you want to know that? "

" It seems like you know more than I care to admit, about me. I don't feel exposed that you might know my weaknesses. I'm honestly curious as to what makes the famous Haruka Tenoh tick. Why do you charm so many girls? Why do you choose to date certain ones? What was your father like? Your mother? "

Haruka paused and thought for a couple of moments. " I used to be a loser. I used to be the kid that everyone made fun of in grade school. I was chubby, I was disliked and I had absolutely no friends or allies. None of the girls liked me because they said I was repulsive. My father was never home. I saw him, if I was lucky, twice a year. Once on Christmas, once on my birthday. I had no one to talk to, except the maids in my house. The butler was nice but he didn't understand me. I felt completely and utterly alone. " The blonde gazed up at the ceiling while Michiru became fixated on his story. " Then one day I broke. I knew I was always going to be a disappointment. But I knew that if I was like my other peers, I still wouldn't be good enough. So I trained. It took me an entire summer to become fit in middle school. I lost tons of weight, gained tons of muscle and trained unbelievably hard for track. It paid off. I became the first place for all the events that I participated in. I was undefeated in all categories. Girls were attracted to just about everything I worked so hard for. After all of that, I realized my true worth. But the one thing that I set out to attain, the favor of my peers, was the one thing I grew to hate. I gave up on girls. Guys worshipped me because 'I was the man' and, needless to say, I gave up on them as well. I realized that I was better off alone. Without a father. Without family. Without friends. None of them have ever served me well. Now I stick to what I know best: Me. "

" I'm sorry. " Michiru averted her eyes away from Haruka, knowing that she would see the reflection of herself in him. She could feel his pain. She could feel his sorrow. There was nothing she could do for him. He was the one person that she became rather attached to and yet, knowing nothing about him put things into perspective for her. She assumed he was spoiled, that he always had it this way. She was wrong. He was just like her. They had more in common than knew they did and it was strange having this connection with someone. It was strange knowing that someone else felt the exact same way as you.

" Don't be sorry. I know you're life hasn't been any different than mine. That's why we are who we are. You're a famous musician with more talent than any girl I've ever seen. The only reason you are so different is because you are stronger. You had to go through things that others did not have to experience. That makes you Michiru. That's the part of you I like best. " Haruka leaned against his other arm, tossing his book to the floor. He sighed heavily and Michiru rested her head on his chest.

She felt strange laying on him. She was never this attached to a boy in her life. But, being that he was like an older brother, she felt more assured that what she was doing, was okay to do. Michiru relieved a heavy sigh, much like that of Haruka's. She didn't care. Brother or not. Haruka was Haruka. She had no desire to move her head, to leave his side, or to stop listening to his heartbeat. She enjoyed his presence. It made her feel unbelievably warm inside. She felt secure. She felt like for once in her life, she wasn't alone. There was nothing that would keep her from sleeping to the sound of his breathing and the sound of his heart beating.

* * *

Michiru awoke feeling as best rested as possible. When she had awoken and gathered her surroundings, she was sure she had been dreaming about the night before. She cared not so much that she had been dreaming but she did have to admit the dream was peaceful.

" Morning. " Haruka came around the corner of the house as sharp as ever. She could smell his cologne half way across the room, which wasn't a bad thing; in fact, the smell was so intoxicating that she wanted to smell more of it.

" Morning, Ruka. " The blonde stopped in his tracks and looked at her questioningly. Michiru hadn't realized what she had said until she had been thrown that strange expression. " My apologies. It must've slipped. "

" No. " Haruka placed a finger on his lip. " No, that sounds pretty good. I like it. "

Michiru nodded, glad that she hadn't offended him. " I had this strange dream. "

" Yeah? Well, if it has anything to do with you drooling on my shirt when you fell asleep, then you can count on that being real. " Haruka mentioned as he ran around the house to gather a few more materials for class.

The aqua-haired girl stood dumbfounded. Did he really just say that she fell asleep on him? So the dream was true? Michiru wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. Haruka didn't seem to mind at all. If anything, he was more comfortable with it than she would imagine. Had that been any other guy, they would've tried something. She knew Mamoru would. Even Seiya might. Haruka didn't. It all came back to her like a wave of memories. She was practically on top of him, holding him as if she couldn't let go. And yet, even then, he was not persuaded to kiss her. Granted, he was her stepbrother, but he was still a guy. Michiru paused. Did that mean he didn't have interest in her? Why didn't he? Wait, what am I saying? Why would I care? Michiru snapped out of it when Haruka placed a jacket on her shoulders.

" Don't worry, the drool wasn't that bad. Now, what were you saying about the dream? "

" How did I get in my room? "

Haruka smiled. " I carried you. You looked really uncomfortable so I just put you in your bed. " He opened the front door for her.

" I see. " Michiru bit her lip. Not only did he not try to kiss her, he didn't want her near him. If that wasn't an awkward situation, then she didn't know what was. Haruka helped her in his car and then proceeded to get in the driver's seat. " Sorry about last night. "

The blonde started the engine. " For what? " He seemed much more preoccupied today than he normally did. Michiru knew it was probably because she made him uncomfortable.

" Never mind. Let's just head to school. We don't want to be late. "

Haruka nodded but was a bit concerned with Michiru's words.

* * *

" I've never felt more awkward in my life. " Michiru whispered to Seiya after explaining what happened the night before. " I think he's trying to avoid me. I should probably just stay out of his way. I don't know what came over me. "

Seiya examined the situation carefully and finally came to a conclusion. " I don't think he's worried about it. I don't even think he's actually thought twice about it. You two have this strange relationship. You can hate each other, avoid each other, whatever. But when it comes down to it, you guys are never seen apart. That has to count for something. Plus, he reminds me of an air head. "

" Seiya!"

" Just kidding. Sort of. "

Michiru rolled her eyes at his humor. Perhaps she was simply in denial. She felt this overwhelming sensation of guilt overpower her. 'Last night was a total mistake. I shouldn't have even tried to get to know him. I know this is going to tear us apart, if it hasn't already. He hasn't even seen me all morning.' " What would you do if you were me? "

" Nothing. I honestly don't think that Haruka even cares. " Seiya placed a gentle hand on her face. " Michiru, please. We know Haruka is a rational person. He would never think less of you for anything that he consented. Now, go to class. We'll talk after school. " Seiya hugged her and headed off to class.

" Okay, not a problem. " Michiru bit her lip. This next class was her math class. Last class of the day. That meant Haruka was there. She hesitated. " No maybe not. I'll go get a drink. Yes, that should cool me off. " Michiru headed to the nearest fountain. She would pull herself together and pretend nothing had happened. Seiya knew most about guys and if what he said was true, then she was worrying about something frivolous. " Okay, I'm -- " Michiru felt a strong hand push her up against a wall.

" Hey. " Makoto squinted her eyes at Michiru as if she were being examined, then she stepped closer. " I thought you might have needed some help with that drink. "

" No thanks. " Michiru pulled away. " Don't touch me Makoto. "

The brunette gazed into her eyes. Michiru tried to avert her attention to something else but it was to no avail. " Quit avoiding me. That's all I'm asking. One more chance to be a good person. "

Michiru was about to decline when she realized that it was entirely too harsh. Makoto was trying to be forgiven by Michiru. But even that sort of forgiveness was not worthy of the deeds she had done. The aqua-haired girl sighed. If she forgave Makoto, then what? If she didn't forgive Makoto then she could be facing some problems later on. " Fine. You want a second chance, you earn it. Don't talk to me until you display those manners of yours that you had when I first knew you. "

Makoto's eye twitched a bit. " Deal. "

" Good. " Michiru replied as Makoto leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

* * *

Haruka stretched in the middle of the hallway. It definitely came off strange that a bunch of girls giggled in delight at her stretching. Sometimes she wished that she wasn't who she was. Or maybe if she was actually a guy, she might like all the attention that she gets. Unfortunately for her, she was still a girl, and she still only had interest in very few girls; her main focus at this point was Minako. Speaking of which, she had been meaning to call Minako for the past week. For some reason she always managed to space it out or blow her off. 'Poor Minako.'

" Hey punk. " A firm hand pulled Haruka back, spinning him around. " Where's my girl friend? "

" Mamoru. Nice to see you too. " The blonde glanced at the hand still on her shoulder and then back at Mamoru. " I believe you've left something that I don't want. " Haruka picked up his hand as if it were a disease and dropped it from her shoulder. " Now then, what are you rambling about? "

" Where's Michiru? "

" No, I believe you said something about some girl friend. " Haruka spit back, emphasizing the boundaries between his territory and her territory.

Mamoru stepped closer to Haruka. His movement had caused everyone surrounding them to stop and watch in on the argument. " Listen punk. I don't know who you think you are but I run this school. I have for the past three years and it won't change my senior year. You'll do as I say because you don't want to get hurt. "

Haruka laughed. " Hurt? Mamoru, get real. These girls, the ones that USED to be all over YOU are now all over ME. So let's get something clear. You ran this school for the past three years but I run this school now. "

" I'm not here to argue with you. I know who's better and so does everyone else. Now tell me, where's Michiru, MY GIRLFRIEND. "

" I thought Usagi was your girl friend. "

" No, I just tell her what to do and I get what I want. That's exactly how it will be with Michiru. " Mamoru had the biggest grin on his face.

Haruka clenched her fist. She wanted so bad to hit him in his face but she decided not to when she realized that's what he wanted. " First and only warning: Leave Michiru alone. If I catch you so much as talking to her in the wrong way, you'll regret that you even met her. I promise you that. " Haruka shifted the bag on her shoulder and walked away. She was satisfied when she noticed he wasn't objecting to her warning; he simply walked away angry.

" Finally. " Haruka sighed as she made her way to her last class, Math. She got happy that she'd see Michiru in this one. Michiru always had a way of making her feel more comfortable and making her laugh. It was just in her nature to do so. Laughing was just what she needed to cool off her temper. " Oh. " Haruka spotted her stepsister. " Michi-- " She stopped herself from going any further when her eyes fell across the girl next to her. Was that Makoto? Makoto, again? Haruka's temper returned to her almost tenfold. What's with Makoto? She was getting extremely irritated that the brunette kept showing up. What was she doing with Michiru? Annoying her, that's for sure. Haruka was about to intervene when she saw Makoto lean in to Michiru and whisper. The blonde's temper continued to increase but it was seemingly diminished when Michiru smiled after Makoto pulled away. The blonde took a deep breath. Did she just smile? " I am definitely confused. "

" About what? " Seiya questioned as he attempted to locate the source of Haruka's attention.

There was a huge disappointment festering inside of Haruka. She wasn't sure why she felt the way she did. She felt the same kind of anger when Mamoru had confronted her, only this time it was worse. Seeing Makoto standing next to Michiru made her cringe but what's worse was having to see Michiru smile and laugh in return. She was utterly clueless as to why she had the feeling that they hated each other. Every time she saw Michiru with Makoto, Michiru would become quiet and sad. And now? Haruka shook the thoughts from her head, they were only making her day worse.

" Haruka… what are you confused about? "

" Nothing. " The blonde walked away quietly, somewhat coldly, leaving a rather speechless Seiya behind.

* * *


	9. Have Courage

**Family Affairs**

_Chapter Nine: Have Courage._

* * *

" Haruka would you mind getting that for me? "

The blonde glared at the phone and cringed at its incessant ringing. Why did she have to get it? As much as Haruka didn't want to get up, she finally relented and picked up the phone. " Hello? " There was a moment of silence on the other end; she could tell the caller was surprised that she answered.

" Is this Haruka? "

" No, it's Michiru. " Haruka replied sarcastically. More silence on the other end told Haruka that the caller was a bit slow. " Yes, this is Haruka. Who's this? "

" Makoto. May I speak to Michiru? "

" What if I said no? "

" Haruka, let me speak to Michiru. "

" No can do. I think she went to Canada, you know, for the free health insurance. "

Michiru took the phone from Haruka's hand who only returned a devilishly cute grin. The aqua-haired girl was going to scold him but she found herself smiling instead. " Hey Makoto. "

'Serves her.' Haruka thought. Ever since she saw the two talking in the hallway, she'd noticed that both of them were a lot closer than usual. In fact, closer was an understatement. She turned her back on Michiru while she talked on the phone, pretending not to listen, but her pretending didn't get far and she ended up eavesdropping on the conversation.

" You need tutoring? Well, I suppose I can fit it in. Are you sure Minako isn't available? Okay, then meet here at seven. Sounds good. Good bye. " Michiru spun around, after hanging up the phone, to look at Haruka. " What's with you lately? You've been a little bit rude to everyone. Even Seiya is offended. "

The blonde shrugged. She honestly didn't care about what other people thought. " I'm going running. " Haruka couldn't manage looking Michiru in the eye. In fact, she tried looking away all together. She knew she'd been immature for the past week but her behavior seemed justifiable when she thought of Michiru and Makoto together.

" Haruka. " Michiru grabbed Haruka rather firmly by the arm. " What's going on? "

" I need to run. I'm gaining tons of calories standing here and answering your phone calls all day. " Haruka regretted what she had said before it even came out of her mouth. She knew what she had coming but, to her surprise, she hadn't been reprimanded. Michiru left the room without much else to say. " Great, now I feel guilty. " The blonde whispered to herself as she rolled her eyes. Maybe she did need to run. Maybe running would let out all of her pent up frustration. Or would it? Right about now she didn't care. There were too many things running through her mind that she didn't care to think of.

" Haruka I'm sorry, I -- " Michiru rounded the corner only to hear the front door close. Michiru closed her eyes in frustration. Sometimes it felt like she was fighting a battle with Haruka. He never wanted to talk about things and she knew that something was wrong but he wouldn't budge on the subject. He continued to be stubborn, as usual. The aqua-haired girl sighed and resigned to what she had been doing previously.

* * *

It had been at least two hours straight that she was going on. Running never seemed to exhaust her physically but it exhausted her emotionally. Her thoughts seemingly took over her mind and she felt almost helpless as all these ideas passed her by. Haruka found a pier and ran to the end of it. When she reached her destination she stopped running. What was going on with her? She was getting angry all the time. And it wasn't because she was angry. What was it? She only managed to lose her temper when it came to Michiru, that much she figured out, but she knew things were more complicated than she cared to admit. She knew that deep down she developed feelings for Michiru. Since the day she met her, her whole life seemed to flip upside down. Every time she saw Michiru, she would feel butterflies in her stomach. Every time Michiru locked eyes with her, her heart would skip a beat. It was uncomfortably painful for her to see Michiru near Makoto. But it was even more painful to know that Michiru didn't mind the attention that Makoto showered on her. In fact, it almost seemed like…

Like…

What? Haruka shook the thoughts from her head. Why was she getting mad about this?

No. Not mad. Jealous. That's what it was. She wasn't mad, angry or even slightly outraged by these people. Seiya made her jealous, at first. Mamoru made her jealous, second. But worse of all, Makoto made her jealous; by far, Makoto had to be the most competition she'd ever had, especially when it came to a girl.

Haruka sighed. How could she be jealous? She'd never been jealous in her life and now, now she was more jealous than she ever could have imagined. It was burning inside of her. She had her chance. Last week, when Michiru was lying on her, she should have taken her chance. But what if Michiru had declined? What if she pulled away? Then she would not only blow her chance with Michiru but she would lose a friend, no, a stepsister. Haruka sighed again, this time inwardly. Even if Michiru wasn't her stepsister, Michiru didn't know she was a girl. If she found out, well, there wasn't much the blonde could do. She might freak. She might not. Either way, she practically lied to the one person who considers her the best friend in the world.

Haruka punched the air. She swung a few times to let out some extra steam. She had to do something about Michiru. Could she tell her? The blonde bit her lip. She could. She could tell her and then what, kiss her? Was that too rash? ' No. ' Haruka grinned. ' I guess sometimes you just have to take a chance. ' Haruka ran home as fast as she could, not even the wind could've beaten her.

* * *

Michiru opened the door, silently hoping it would be Haruka, instead, she found a smiling Makoto on the other end. " Hey. Come in, please. " The brunette stepped in the door. " Go around this corner to the study and we'll get started in there. " Michiru watched the other girl leave her side and placed her head against the door. ' Haruka, come home soon. '

" You're place is just how I remember it. " Makoto took a seat on the couch and took out a book from her bag. " It's very clean. "

" Thanks. Haruka helps me with the chores around the house. It's nice having help. Plus he always makes it fun to clean. " Michiru took a seat next to Makoto and waited patiently for the brunette to get her work set up.

Makoto tried to ignore the comment about Haruka. She absolutely hated him. He was possibly the biggest obstacle in her life at this point and she had to find a way to get around him. " How have you been today? "

" Well and yourself? "

Makoto swallowed hard. This was her best chance, if not now, then she faced having to deal with Haruka. She knew that wouldn't be pretty. " To be honest, I'm not well. You see, I'm sort of confused. I thought about a lot of things. I've come to the realization that I needed to talk to you. I'm sorry, I didn't come here to study. I needed to get a few things out. "

Michiru became uneasy real quick. " Not now, please Makoto. "

" No, now. You always shove me off for a later date. Yet what I find so interesting about you is that you push me away but watch me from afar. If that's not ironic, I don't know what is. You're a mess Michiru. I know what I've done in the past, it was wrong. I've made my decisions, some of them weren't good, some weren't bad. But the decision I have to make tonight, is the only decision that is important anymore. I want you in my life. I want you in my life because I still love you. " Makoto took Michiru's hand into hers.

Michiru had to fight off the mixed emotions she was having. There was a part of her that was completely against this situation. She felt trapped in a way but at the same time, another part of her practically embraced the words Makoto had said. With much effort, Michiru gathered what strength she had to fend off Makoto's words. " I told you that I wasn't interested. If I would've know that's all you came here for, then I wouldn't have invited you over. This is what got you in trouble to begin with - your lies. So for once Makoto, stop lying. Stop lying to me and to anyone else you've hurt. It's not going to get you anywhere. Now, please leave. "

" Is it Haruka? Do you love him? "

The aqua -haired girl almost lost her breath. " Don't be silly. Why would I love Haruka? " Michiru bit her lip. How could she have gotten that idea?

" Because you don't love me. The only person I ever see you with anymore isn't Seiya, your best friend, who bared no threat to me previously; no, the only person I ever see you with is Haruka. I find it hard to believe that he's just an old best friend Michiru. I find it really hard to believe that you hanging off his arm day in and day out is just a friendly way of doing things. Tell me why is it that you're always using him to protect you from me? Are you in love with him? Are you trying to tell me that he's my new replacement? He can't replace me, Michiru. "

Michiru felt the brunette's words seemingly burn a hole in her heart. She wanted her to leave. She wanted the pain to stay away, just as it did for the past couple of months. As much as Makoto meant to her, she caused enough pain in her life to go around. " Makoto, last chance, leave. "

The brunette stood up. She didn't care to fight, that's not what she was here for. She walked towards the door with Michiru trailing behind her. Finally, without much else to say, Makoto turned and pushed Michiru against the wall. " You love me Michiru. "

Tears formed in the aqua haired girl's eyes. She knew the truth. She knew why she stared at Makoto longingly. She knew why she wished she was Minako sometimes. Minako had all the affection that Makoto could give her. She had the love that Michiru desired. " I don't. " Michiru whispered. Who was she kidding? " I don't love you. "

Makoto pressed her lips firmly against Michiru's. The kiss wasn't returned. When the brunette pulled away, she smiled. " Michiru, I'm not going to hurt you again. I would never do that intentionally. I know you love me. Why are you lying? " The brunette held the smaller girl in her arms.

Michiru wanted so bad to push away. She wanted to run. She wanted to … to find Haruka. Yes, Haruka would protect her. Haruka would save her. Haruka would hug her and all of the bad things would go away. Where was Haruka? Not here. What would Haruka do anyways? It wasn't as if Haruka cared about her. Michiru was nothing but an obligation to him. A simple, irrefutable, obligation. Haruka made it clear in more ways than one.

That's all I am. An obligation.

The aqua-haired girl looked into Makoto's eyes for the first time in a long time. " I'm sorry. " She returned the kiss that was earlier given to her, locking them in a passionate kiss that seemed to last for a long time. They wasted no time in getting more intimate. Makoto had Michiru almost on the couch when the door to the house opened. Both of them looked at each other, bewildered.

" Michiru. I'm sorry. I'm home. I want to tell you some-- " Haruka stepped around the corner and then as quick as she came in, she hid herself behind the nearest wall. " I'm sorry. " The blonde said, suddenly feeling an enormous amount of pain in her heart. She placed her head against the wall and regretted ever walking into the house. She regretted just about everything she'd ever done. What she saw was more than enough to let her know that she was simply wrong. And even then, wrong wasn't a strong enough word. Haruka laughed out of the dark humor that began to run through her mind. " You two can get back to what you were doing. Sorry for intruding. " The blonde trudged her way up the stairs and into her room.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she think that Michiru might return her feelings when the signs were all in front of her. Michiru always use to stare at Makoto, not just in any normal way, she stared at her as if she wanted her. Michiru got angry when Haruka didn't let Makoto drive her home, not because she felt like an obligation, but because she wanted to go home with Makoto. The time after practice, Michiru ran to her because she probably couldn't handle Makoto's encounter. Why couldn't she handle Makoto? Because she loved her? Is that was this was all about? Haruka tightened her fist to hold pack the pain. Now everything was making more sense. Michiru loves Makoto and for some reason, refuses to be with her.

" This bites. " She wanted to run again but she didn't want to have to go downstairs. 'Great. Now I'm stuck here, more confused than I was when I first started out, and there's a girl downstairs that I completely hate, seducing the girl that I might have feelings for. Aren't I a mess?' Haruka laughed again at her situation. ' It figures. ' The blonde put a pillow over her head and pretended to sleep. Though she knew sleep would not be a permanent solution, it certainly would help to have a temporary solution.

" Makoto, stop. "

" But, you heard him! He said to continue with what we're doing. I mean, that's not what I expected from him, of all people, but if that's what he wishes, than I will do as he desires. " Makoto had a smug expression plastered all over her face.

" Let's just… not now… okay? "

Makoto stood up. " Okay. If you need some more time, then you have as much as you need. " Michiru could tell that the brunette regretted not taking this opportunity, but she knew that Makoto would come back later if that was the case.

" Thanks. " Michiru showed Makoto out and sat against the front door. Looking straight up, she found the top of the stairs. She glanced at the staircase as if she were afraid of it, but what she was really afraid of was having to confront Haruka. Why did she feel so guilty? This had nothing to do with Haruka and yet, it seemed as if the encounter hurt Haruka. She wouldn't go so far as to saying that it hurt him personally, but maybe he was angry that she lied to him. Maybe he was angry because she didn't tell him the truth. Yes, that had to be it.

Michiru got up and made her way up the stairs, reluctantly. There were so many things running through her mind that she couldn't stop herself from thinking. What if he was disgusted about the fact that she liked girls? What if he told the press about her and ruined her family reputation? Wait, what was she rambling on about? Haruka may be hurt but she was sure he wasn't the sort of guy that she would misjudge, meaning for her, that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Right? What if he was jealous? No. He couldn't be jealous. That would require that he have feelings for her and he obviously didn't. He declined moving in on her several times, that much was apparent, so why would he have reason to be jealous? She was sure he wasn't interested in her. So then what made her feel like she hurt him? Michiru shook the thoughts from her head. She was where she headed out to go. She was going to need a lot of courage at this point. More courage than she ever needed in her life. Michiru swallowed hard, placing her hand on his door.' Please don't hate me Haruka. Please.' She turned the knob to his bedroom and stepped inside.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry. Tried to get this one out sooner but I was having problems uploading it to site yesterday. Anyways, here it is. _


	10. Afraid of the Water, Mr Helmet Man?

Family Affairs

-of-

**The Lust Chronicles**

_Chapter Ten: Afraid of the water, Mr. Helmet Man?_

* * *

" Haruka… " Michiru started as she opened the door to the blonde's room. She felt awkward, uneasy and uncertain as to what she should say. When she glanced up, hoping to look him in the eye, he was in fact laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't move or speak; he was entirely motionless. " What you saw wasn't… it wasn't what you think. " Michiru questioned herself on that statement. What did she mean is wasn't what he thought? It was clear what had been going on but she didn't mean for him to see it. She wasn't even entirely sure that she meant for it to happen to begin with. " What I mean is, I'm sorry. You're so important to me. I know you're probably thinking that I'm disgusting because I like girls or just disgusted that you had to see that… but if it makes anything any better, I didn't mean for this to happen, not like this. " Michiru bit her lip, nervous at the reaction she would receive. There was a silence between them; it was more acceptable because of the situation, but the silence made Michiru tense nonetheless. 

" Come. " Haruka neither looked at her or seemed to care that she was nervous. Instead he demanded that he lay next to her on the bed, not coldly but not warmly. His tone was simply monotonous. It had no flavor, happiness, sadness or distress; indeed it did not display any sort of emotion related to those. It was hard for Michiru to tell what he was thinking for he was never in a state such this. " Come, Michiru. " The blonde placed a hand where she was supposed to lie and continued to stare at the ceiling.

Michiru nodded. She quietly made her way to his bed and comfortably situated herself a couple inches from him. " I like your bed. It's very soft and warm. "

" I like it too. " Haruka replied; his tone still held no emotion in it. After a couple of moments he heaved a heavy sigh.

" I don't mean to dwell on the topic, but, what are you thinking about? "

" About… the beach, my motorcycle, the mountains, the wind, the ocean. All the places I want to be, but can't. " Haruka for some reason avoided looking at her. He seemed more at ease with the idea of staring at absolutely nothing.

" Are you angry? "

" Should I be? " Haruka smiled weakly. " No, I am not. I'm simply, this. "

" This? "

" I can't really explain it, to be honest, that's why I called it 'this.'"

" Are you disgusted with me? " Michiru asked, almost trembling at the thought of Haruka rejecting her.

" Never. "

The aqua haired girl was relieved but confused. " Then what are you? You're not mad, you're not disgusted, what are you? "

" Disappointed, I think is the word. " Haruka paused. " I think that, of all things, you would've told me the truth. I believe that's what I'm most disappointed about. I feel like I've been left out. I mean, I figured that you watching Makoto from afar wasn't a normal sort of thing, but I was hoping you would've told me in a less direct way. "

" So you're disappointed because I lied? You're not mad, angry, disgusted, surprised? " Michiru expected to at least be hated for quite some time. She didn't expect for him to react as if he were somehow void of emotions because she lied. And while they did have a very important discussion about trusting each other, she still figured that the other factors regarding the situation would be more significant than the one regarding her dishonesty. Any way she looked at it, she still felt guilty. She underestimated how much she could trust Haruka and now she was suffering the consequences.

Haruka shifted. Now she was lying. The person whom, she claimed, had all of her trust, now held very little of it. She desired to release the whole truth, to tell Michiru how she felt, but if she did, she risked losing Michiru as a friend. Not only that, the way the night was going, it seemed as if Michiru already made her decision, whether she was aware it was a decision or not. Michiru clearly and obviously loved Makoto. That was her decision. Whatever rift that was created between them this year was most likely a product of what happened last year, as Usagi had mentioned a while back.

" Haruka? "

" Yes? "

" I'm sorry for lying to you. Would you care to know the truth? "

" It's not necessary, I know the truth as well as I would possibly want to know it. " Haruka let out one last sigh before she closed her eyes. Tonight was something she would love to sleep on, even if it didn't change the situation. She hoped it would but her hoping was useless. She'd never been so disappointed in her life for so many reasons. She wanted to continue rambling in her mind but she felt Michiru sneak her head on to her shoulder. Haruka simply laid there, a victim of Michiru's actions. It was absolute torture having the smaller girl so close, but at the same time, it was comforting. She didn't lose time in embracing what felt like a hug. Wrapping both of her arms around the smaller girl, she cradled her gently. Michiru didn't move and neither did she. All was perfect in the world of Haruka. Well, at least for the rest of tonight it was.

* * *

" Haruka. " 

" Hey Michiru. " The blonde dragged her feet across the floor, challenging gravity with every step. She wasn't tired, she was exhausted. She spent all of last night studying for a math test, which she did absolutely fantastic on. Now all she had to do was celebrate the weekend by sleeping.

" You look like shi-- " Michiru clapped her hand over Seiya's mouth as he smirked with pleasure. " I mean, what's in the bag? "

" Oh yeah, the bag. " Haruka glanced down at the brown bag she had been holding, no, clenching since she left her class. " It's for you, Michiru. You left early today without lunch, so I figured you might want something to eat. " The blonde handed the bag over with more effort than she wanted to expend.

Michiru smiled widely at the idea of someone making her lunch. No one had done that since her mother stopped staying at home. And when that was, she couldn't remember. " Thanks, Ruka. " The aqua-haired girl whispered to the tall blonde as she watched him take a seat next to her. " What's in it? "

" Well… " Haruka placed a hand behind his head, a bit nervous at his creation. " I meant for it to be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but I don't think that's how it came out. But, I did put some of your favorite chips in there, and a lemonade, because that's what you told me you liked. "

Michiru felt like she had tears in her eyes. She had to look away momentarily due to a flood of emotions that seemingly took her off guard. She couldn't believe that he remembered that's what her favorite chips and drink were. She told him that months ago, when they first met - but even then, she said it under her breath. " No really, thanks. "

" 'Welcome. " All was going well, especially given that Seiya was extra playful at lunch, until Makoto showed up. Haruka began to feel worse than she already started out being.

" Michiru! I have some good news. Minako is holding a beach party at her house. Only a few people are invited, did you want to come? " The brunette was almost pleading her to go.

" I don't think I should. I promised Haruka we would rent movies tonight. "

Makoto silently cursed the blonde. " How about both of you coming? "

" Sorry, Seiya was invited to the movies too. " Michiru replied, almost with pleasure.

" Then Seiya can come too. Why don't all three of you come? " Makoto asked with persistence and a very irritated tone.

" You got yourself a deal. We'll see you there. " Michiru winked at Makoto who walked away with a sense of pride and a feeling of success.

" Michiru, I wasn't going to rent movies with you tonight. Where'd you get that crazy idea? " Seiya questioned, not so much concerned with the answer.

" Didn't mean to use you as bait but I thought you might want to come. Are you going to come Haruka? " Michiru nudged Haruka softly who suddenly came out of a daze. " Are you? "

Haruka sighed inwardly, placing her head on Michiru's shoulder. Michiru returned the favor and rested her head on Haruka's. " I'm sort of tired. "

" I know, you don't have to come if you don't want. I just thought, since you liked Minako, this would be a good opportunity for you to act on your feelings. " Michiru said softly, half asking the question out of curiosity and half out of confirmation. She wanted to know if Haruka truly liked Minako as he said very little about her lately. A part of her didn't want him to even look at Minako but she knew she was going a bit over board in thinking such things.

' Oh yeah. Minako. I've been so busy lately, I completely forgot about her. I bet she's angry that I've been blowing her off. ' " That would probably be a good idea. I've been meaning to get a hold of her for the past week but my test in math has been stressing me out, I guess I just spaced out. She's a very nice girl, I hope I haven't hurt her in anyway. " Haruka heaved a relieving sigh as she closed her eyes. The blonde had no other choice. If Michiru couldn't be told her true feelings, then she would just have to move on. She had a strong feeling that it would be difficult to forget the feelings she'd been developing, but it wouldn't do her any good to be thinking of Michiru when Michiru would be thinking of Makoto. That was something she wasn't prepared to handle. But Minako, Minako gave her a fighting chance, and she wasn't like all the other girls. " If it means that I can act on Minako, then that means I'll go. "

Michiru nodded and bit her lip as she realized that Haruka liked Minako and Minako only.

* * *

" You have a really nice place, Minako. " Haruka mentioned as she was receiving the tour of the beach house. " And you really can't beat having the ocean as your backyard. " The blonde peered out the back window to see the waves smoothly sweeping across the sand and receding. Haruka felt her hand being taken and turned to find Michiru. Instead, she found a beaming Minako who lead her to the kitchen. 

" There is tons of food in here guys! " Minako shouted to the others. Usagi came running in about to dig in when she noticed Minako had been holding Haruka's hand and, Haruka didn't seem to mind. " Usagi, what's wrong, you don't like the food? "

Michiru, Makoto, Rei, Seiya and Ami casually made their way into the kitchen, surprised to see that Usagi hadn't started eating just yet.

" The food?! No way! The food looks yummy, I was just wondering something. " Usagi let whatever she was thinking of slip and started to scarf down every particle of food in her sight.

" Hey… Haruka… " Usagi stuffed a muffin into her mouth and attempted to continue to speak. " … I didn't…know… that you… liked… Minako. " Haruka stared at her wildly as if she had been a dear caught in headlights. Everyone decided not to move as they felt the awkwardness of the question linger in the air. " That's… why … mm this… is good… I mean… that's … why … you guys… are holding … hands, right? " Usagi gulped down the last bite and placed a hand on her hip for emphasis.

Minako glanced around ferociously as everyone zoomed in on the two. She'd never felt so embarrassed in her life. It wasn't a secret that she liked Haruka, everyone knew that much, but for them to be placed in the center of attention over a question, was a bit too much. Haruka lifted their hands, squeezing it to reassure Minako that everything would be fine. " Usagi, Usagi. I'm surprised you've just figured this out. You see, Minako and I have been dating for quite some time. But, we've been keeping it to ourselves to avoid any trouble that other people might have with us. However, I'm glad that you know because Minako and I have decided to get married. "

Makoto choked on a grape that she had so delightfully placed in her mouth. Michiru giggled softly at Haruka's lie and watched as all the others in the room dropped their jaw. Haruka then took off with Minako, out the back door, and ran across the fine sand all the way until the water threatened to soak their shoes. The two of them laughed as Minako tried to catch her breath.

" I definitely didn't see that coming. " Minako said, breathing rather heavy.

" Neither did I. I sort of make things up as I go along. " Haruka grinned at her mischief. She had always had a way of telling the best lies in the world. They simply just came from her mouth unexpectedly but she never once was disappointed with any lie that her mind created. All of them were rather amusing.

" Did you see this coming? " Minako leaned in and placed a kiss on Haruka's cheek. She winked at Haruka and began to jog away. " I should get back to them. I promise I will be out in a bit! "

Haruka was all knowing but she didn't predict that would happen for at least a few more dates. Turned out she was more irresistible than she thought. She laughed inwardly at her comment, not believing that for one moment, her charm was responsible for that kiss.

" I saw that. Aren't you the sly devil? " Michiru walked past Haruka and straight into the ocean. She let the water get to be just under the skirt she had been wearing before she stopped. " Afraid of the water, Mr. Helmet Man? "

The blonde wanted to smile but refused to do so. She felt tempted to hold the girl before her, to hug her tightly. It was all there before her: the sun setting slowly on the horizon, the ocean smoothly moving around her as if she were a part of the water, the skirt that clung to her frame because the wind demanded it to, her hair being carried by the wind ever so sweetly, and her expression was more peaceful than she could have imagined. She could've sworn that Michiru was a walking, living, breathing angel. But she was sure Michiru would laugh if she told her that. Wouldn't she?

" I take it you're afraid. " Michiru continued when no response was given. " I guess we all have our inner demons. " '… and my inner demon is slowly starting to reveal itself… ' Michiru thought as the tall blonde came to mind.

" I'm not afraid. " Haruka whispered into her ear, stepping behind the girl quietly. " I'm never afraid, Ms. Kaioh. "

Michiru felt her heartbeat jump as she felt Haruka's breath on her neck. She wanted so bad to act on impulse but what that impulse was, she didn't know. She felt this desire build inside of her, intensifying by Haruka's presence. He was but inches from her neck and she didn't dare move away. She had to do something before she let this intense feeling take over. Quickly she splashed Haruka, in hopes that he would widen the distance between them. He did as she wanted but she was soon surprised when she found herself under water, with strong arms around her shoulders.

" Haruka?! " The aqua-haired girl felt the cold water touch every part of her body and quivered incessantly as she waited for the blonde to surface. She heard the water drip off his body behind her and she decided it was time. Time for revenge. Michiru responded by turning and tackling the blonde, pushing him back underwater. She felt his hands grab hold of her waist and drag her with him. When she resurfaced she was laughing more than she ever had in a long time.

" Who's afraid now, Michiru? " Haruka grinned.

Michiru's expression went serious as a thought traced her mind. " Both of us. "

Haruka's smile faded as he looked confused by the statement and by her sudden change of behavior. The blonde watched the smaller girl head back to the house, holding her arms to build warmth. What did she mean by that? Both of us were afraid? Was she talking about the water fight… or something else?

* * *


	11. Promises and Decisions

Family Affairs

-of-

**The Lust Chronicles**

_Chapter Eleven: Promises and Decisions_

* * *

Haruka closed the door to her room as she scoped out possible outfits for her to wear to movies. Some of the girls wanted to get together in an hour to watch some horror flick. She knew it was going to be cheesy but she also knew that the girls would watch it anyway and most likely be the _only _ones screaming throughout the show. Haruka dialed Minako's number on her cell phone as she quickly sifted through all of her dirty clothes.

" Hm… she's not picking up. That's sort of strange. " Haruka shrugged and threw the phone on her bed. " Now, what shall I wear? " The blonde finally found a black collared shirt and a pair of white jeans she wanted to wear. When she took off her shirt, her eyes went wide. She heard a door being opened and quickly jumped to the door to her room, desperately holding the knob. To her horror, the door to her room wasn't the one being opened, it was the bathroom door that had been opened.

" WOW. That's something I did not expect. "

When she realized who it was, she closed her eyes and let her head tilt backwards. " Seiya… " The blonde threw on the shirt she had been planning to wear and raced towards the dark haired boy standing at her bath room door.

" Wait! Don't hurt me! " He squealed. " I've got lots of money! "

Haruka tackled Seiya and landed on her bed. She fought to pin him down but eventually got her way. " What the hell were you doing in my bathroom? "

Seiya tried to calm the angry blonde down but it was to no avail. " I'm sorry, I had to use the bathroom really bad and Michiru was taking a shower in hers. "

" You're going to get it. After I get through with you, you won't be able to walk for a really long time. " Both Haruka and Seiya rolled their eyes when they found the other door to the room had been opened. " This is great! I'm sorry but we need some alone time -- " Haruka stopped herself from sounding any more like an idiot when she realized who was standing at the door, for the second time.

" I guess so. " Michiru replied as skeptically observed the scene before her. Seiya had one of his arms at Haruka's waist, while the blonde was mounted on top of Seiya, with a very determined expression.

" This is unreal. " Haruka groaned. " Wait, Michiru, this isn't what you think. "

Michiru nodded, not really believing a word out of Haruka's mouth. " I'm going to leave and hopefully not be scarred for the rest of my life. I can't believe my stepbrother and my best friend are … "

Seiya suddenly understood what Michiru was thinking and decided to exact his revenge on Haruka. " I told you to lock the door. I knew she would find out. I'm always careful about locking the door sweet heart. Why can't you be that considerate of my feelings? "

" What?! " Haruka pulled away out of sheer disbelief at Seiya's words. Both of them heard the door to her room shut extremely fast. " No, Michiru… " Haruka reached out for the girl who, chances were, was already making her way out of the house. " Seiya, you're done for! " The blonde jumped up to perform a wrestling move on the boy, who only yelped in pain. " You nosy little… eat my elbow! " Haruka continued to use Seiya as her new wrestling partner until he looked like he was going to pass out.

" Haruka, Haruka! " Seiya pushed the blonde off, breathing hard. " Is that any way to treat someone who knows your secret? " Seiya grinned but soon regretted his words when a Charlie horse found its way to his leg. " Okay! Okay. Get off you overgrown girl. " Seiya sat up, ruffling Haruka's hair and pinching her cheeks. " I can't believe you're a girl. You were so cute that I thought I liked boys but now, my instincts tell me, that I like girls. No wonder why I wasn't attracted to any of the other boys. Phew, glad that's out of the way. Talk about being confused by preference. " The dark haired boy smiled. " Tell me Haruka, when were you planning on telling the rest of us that you're a girl? "

" When you get a life. " She replied, very disgruntled about the situation. Haruka was not very happy that someone knew her secret, outside of her father of course. Seiya could potentially ruin everything that her family fortune was worth.

" Judging by the expression on your face, I'm thinking that you lying about being a boy was something that you've always done. "

Haruka sighed. If Seiya had to know the truth, then it was best to convince him not to repeat the truth, or else she was ruined. " It's not by choice, ya know. " She glanced at him with an honest look on her face, silently persuading Seiya to listen to her story. " Before my mother died, she had my father's first and only child. She of course, died after I was born due to some medical complications. "

" I'm sorry to hear that. " Seiya said as he waited for the rest of the story.

" Well, when she died, my father was devastated. He renounced his love for women because he thought that she took his love with her into death. Thus, he's never been able to conceive any child outside of me. In his desperation, more or less, he told the press, friends and even family, that I was a boy. "

" Why did he do that? "

" To save our family fortune. As it was, our fortune can only be inherited by men in the family. If I was potentially his only child and he had no sons, then the fortune would be handed over to a distant cousin of his, whom which he hates. So basically, I lived my whole life being a boy for some multi million dollar fortune that I will inherit on my 21st birthday. "

Seiya nodded his head. " I would too, if I were you. That's a lot of money. How much exactly is it? " The dark haired boy was curious, why would a father hide his daughter's gender? Or the better question was, for what price is his daughter's gender sold at?

Haruka laughed. " 900 million. Not including our family operated business. That's raw cash in the bank. If you counted the business that I would inherit, I'd be worth billions of dollars. "

" Are you serious? " Seiya almost choked in surprise. He knew what rich was but that was excessively rich. All of the parents of the kids at Junai put together, still would not make enough money to equal the worth of Haruka on her 21st birthday.

" Yep. And that's why you can't tell anyone about it. " Haruka smiled. " … or I'll have to kill you. You're certainly not worth 900 million. Believe me on that one. "

Seiya smiled in response. " You would trust me with your secret? " He felt a great burden with this secret, but for the first time in his life, he actually felt like someone could entrust him with something so valuable: A secret worth billions of dollars.

" I don't have a choice at this point. It's either I trust you or I lose my fortune. " Haruka half hoped that Seiya would just accept this secret, if he didn't, then she was really screwed. If he did though, life wouldn't be so bad, as long as she never got on his bad side. But then she could always kill him. Haruka smiled as she amused herself with thoughts that would never come to be.

Seiya pursed his lips in thought. " I will keep your secret locked up, IF and only IF you do two things for me. "

Haruka wanted to roll her eyes. She wanted to express how much she wanted to ring him around the neck. But, chances are, he wouldn't keep her secret if she did try to harm him. " Like I said, I don't have a choice. So what are your terms? "

" First, promise me that you'll help me score the love of my life. " Seiya anticipated her to decline the agreement but came to be very much surprised at the actual answer she supplied.

" Eh, who's this love of yours? "

" Usagi Tsukino. "

'That Usagi girl again. I wonder what makes guys attracted to her. She is pretty but she sure comes off real ditzy.' Haruka placed a hand behind her neck. This one was going to be tough. Usagi was definitely a good match for Seiya, as they both came off as airheads, but, there was part of Haruka that convinced her it would be hard for Usagi to even give Seiya the time of day. Finally she relented with not much of any other choice. " Fine. "

" Second, promise to answer my question. " Seiya rubbed his hands together maniacally, causing Haruka to hesitate for a moment.

" I promise. "

" Very good. Do you like Michiru? " He moved in closer as if he were a child, eager to learn something new. " Come on, answer the question. " Seiya tapped his foot incessantly. " Oh come on, Haruka. You act like I can't see it in your eyes. Do you like or love Michiru? "

" I think at this point, I would rather kill you than answer any of your stupid questions. " Haruka folded her arms across her chest. " You know, I'm supposed to be getting ready for the movies. I wanted to go on a date with Minako and have a really good time. Instead, I'm stuck here, hoping that some idiot won't tell my secret to the world because if he does, then I would have to kill him and be ruined at the same time. "

" Answer the question, you promised. " Seiya pleaded.

Haruka gave in. This was pointless. If she continued to argue with him about this, she would risk him actually being mad and possibly revealing her secret. After all, the secret didn't only ruin her fortune, it also ruined her relationship with Michiru. Michiru would freak if she found out that she was a girl. Their trust would be destroyed in a second and then Michiru would probably hate her. " I'm giving up an awful lot to you Seiya. You better be trustworthy. " Haruka straightened her shirt out and stood up. " I might like her. But not more than I like Minako. So don't run around confused about what's going on. " Haruka was lying through her teeth. But if she could tell the partial truth, then lying at this point, didn't matter.

" Good enough for me. I know you like her but I just had to confirm that." Seiya smiled. " Now get dressed. I will go explain to Michiru what happened. Or try to anyways. She's been more accustomed to talking to you about things lately, but I'll give it a try anyways. "

* * *

" Hey Minako. " Haruka realized she sounded a bit too excited about hearing Minako's voice over the phone. " I'm doing great. What are you doing tonight? " Seiya dragged Haruka out of the door as Michiru waited in the car. The blonde threw Seiya the keys to her brand new, 2006 Saleen, and hopped in the front seat. She felt Michiru's quietness seep into her ears; she knew something was wrong with her, but she had to focus on Minako for now. That was the whole point of moving on: to not focus on Michiru. " That's very sweet of you. I know, I know. You're a very kindhearted person. " Haruka watched as Seiya's eyes lit up when he started the car and she smiled at him broadly. " Well, if you happen to get off babysitting early, let me know if you want to hang out with us. The girls and I are going to the movies with Seiya… so call me if you want to meet up. " Haruka watched as all the houses in Michiru's neighborhood passed by and suddenly felt as if her mind was drifting back to where it shouldn't be: Michiru. " Of course. Sounds good. Bye. " Haruka hung up her cell phone and Seiya nearly shrieked with joy.

" Haruka this is the best car I've ever been in! " Seiya turned his attention to the blonde who seemed uneasy in the passenger seat. " How much was it, like 100,000? "

" More like, 395,000. " Haruka laughed at Seiya's response. " It was a gift, from an ex-girlfriend. "

" You must be really good if you can get a girl to give you something like this. "

" Seiya, shut up. " Haruka replied, realizing that Michiru heard that. A part of her knew it was very inappropriate for Michiru to hear those words so she nudged Seiya to emphasize her point. " How about you keep your mind on the road and make sure we get there on time. "

" Does that mean I can speed? "

" Sure, as long as you tell the cops that you took me and Michiru hostage when you get pulled over. " Haruka grinned and winked at Seiya as he put the medal to the pedal.

* * *

" What did you tell him? " Makoto asked, when he saw Minako hang up the phone. " Did you at least tell him you couldn't hang out tonight? "

Minako nodded, not responding very well to Makoto's presence. She took a seat in front of her text book and began to read the contents of a chapter when she felt Makoto's hand on her shoulder. A part of regretted her actions on the phone. She hated lying to Haruka. He was such a nice guy. But most of all, he treated her like she was worth more than she ever knew. " I should've told him that I could go. I should've at least told him where I was at. Why must I lie? "

Makoto gritted her teeth. Haruka was becoming more troublesome than she wanted. She didn't want Haruka to know that she was with Minako when Michiru wasn't around. " If you don't lie, he'll know about us. "

" We're just hanging out. "

" Is that what you call it? " Makoto whispered in Minako's ear and gently kissed her cheek. " We can call it that if you want. " The brunette placed another kiss on Minako's ear, then traced her lips down the blonde's neck. This is what Makoto desired. She absolutely loved the smell of Minako's skin. She could feel her own body turn to fire; she was burning for Minako's kiss. " I need you Minako. "

Minako closed her eyes. She hated how she felt inside. It was if a part of her was torn between Haruka and Makoto. A part of her wanted Haruka but a part of her couldn't be without Makoto. How could she be so conflicted? Did she really want both of them? And why did it seem as if Makoto was always up to something? Minako almost lost control of the situation when the brunette drew her in to a passionate kiss. " No. Not now. I can't, I've already told you that. " Minako picked up her phone and ran out of the house, with tears in her eyes. " I can't do this Makoto, I can't do it anymore. " The blonde whispered to herself as she got in her car and drove away. There was just too much pain to deal with when she looked at Makoto. " I can't. " Minako sobbed. " … I have to find Haruka. He'll make me feel better. "

* * *

Haruka knew she was somehow missing something. No, more than one thing actually. Michiru had been gone for quite some time now, more than it took to use the restroom. She began to get worried when she realized her stomach was growling. " Seiya, stay here, will you? I'm going to grab some popcorn. " Seiya nodded in agreement as Haruka left the theater. " I hate the movies. I always get lost. " She whispered to herself.

" Aren't you the lost puppy? " Michiru stood a few feet in front of Haruka, weakly smiling.

" Always was. " Haruka had this urge to move forward and shorten the distance between them, but she suppressed it with much effort. She had to have a sense of control over herself. If she continued to act this way, she would surely ruin their relationship. " Michiru, I… " The blonde knew there was something wrong with the shorter girl but she didn't have enough courage to ask what was going on with her. " I hope you didn't take what you saw seriously… "

" I didn't. Seiya explained that he scared you in the bedroom and you got mad and started beating him up. Which, now that I think of it, makes much more sense than the two of you hooking up. " Michiru sighed when she noticed the silence between them. " Are you going to watch the movie? "

" Yeah, well, sort of. First I'm trying to find the popcorn. Then I'll get around to the movie but the popcorn makes the movie great; there's no other way to watch a show without it. "

" Why do you sound nervous? " Michiru asked, her expression still not changing from what it was before.

Haruka swallowed hard. If there was something she hated about Michiru, it was the fact that she was always right on the dot. She was never wrong about her. It made Haruka feel like she weak somehow, knowing that someone else knew just about everything about her. " I guess… " She paused, realizing that Michiru was entirely absorbed into her response. " I guess that's because I am. "

" Why? "

She could lie. She could tell Michiru a lie. But then, it would break their trust if Michiru somehow saw through it. And knowing how things were going, lying was a looking like a terrible option. ' Today is becoming more and more like a Catch-22. There is nothing left to tell, other than the truth.' Haruka finally continued on, taking a deep breath first. " Because I know something's wrong with you and yet…" The blonde had a hard time putting how she felt into words. " … yet… I don't have enough courage to ask you what's wrong. I don't have enough courage to lend my support if you need it. I'm simply afraid to ask you about what you're feeling because I feel like I would be somehow intruding on your private life. And… well… seeing as how you and Makoto are close… well… I didn't think it would be proper for me to intrude on your private life. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I want to be there for you when you need it but I simply don't have enough courage knowing that someone else could probably do my job better. " Haruka glanced away, feeling extremely troubled by the situation. She didn't want Michiru to know how she felt but instead, she gushed out every confusing emotion that she had.

" Haruka. " Michiru knew this would happen. She knew that once Haruka knew about Makoto, he would somehow shy away from her. He would simply disappear, feeling somehow inferior to Makoto. " Nothing has changed. That's what's wrong. I feel like, what happened between me and Makoto caused this distance between us. And the truth is, I don't like this new found distance you've been putting between you and I. Nothing has changed with us. It might have changed for Makoto and I, but nothing has changed with us. " Michiru waited for a response, but when she received none, she wanted to cry. " You don't understand. You were the first person in my life, to bring meaning to things that never had meaning. You were like a best friend and a brother put together. You made me laugh when I wanted to cry; you made me smile, when all I had was a frown; you made me see the light when there was nothing but darkness. Now, now you're just pushing me away. This has to be the worst feeling in the world. You went from talking to me every day, to avoiding me every day. You don't sit next to me in class anymore, you either find Minako or Seiya to sit with. When we walk in the hall, you practically run away from me, but if you _have _to walk with me, you try to stay the farthest from me. I don't get it. Just last weekend we were at the beach, dunking each other in the water, and now, you're missing in action. At first I knew it was some sort of defense mechanism. But now, I'm not too sure if you're actually just avoiding me. I mean, you say you want to be there for me, but then you're nowhere to be found. So which is it? "

" Michiru of course I want to be there for you. I just thought that -- "

" Haruka! " A distressed voice called out to the tall blonde.

Neither Haruka nor Michiru glanced at the one calling the blonde's name. They continued to stare at each other as if their conversation was somehow still going, despite the interruption. Finally Haruka, having to pry her eyes away from Michiru, looked over to have Minako jump in her arms. Her instinctive reaction was to hold the girl, whose trembling was something that caused Haruka to worry. Haruka glanced up at Michiru who smiled weakly in return. At that point she lost everything.

There was so much she wanted to say to the aqua-haired girl. So much she wish she could do. But Michiru seemed so far from her; even if she wanted to reach out and help her, it wouldn't do Michiru any good, especially if Minako was in her arms. What did that say to Michiru? That she didn't want to be there for Michiru, that Minako was more important than Michiru? Haruka knew the implications of Minako's hug were far greater than she could imagine. She knew that by ignoring her responsibility in helping Minako, she would lose Michiru some how. She didn't want to lose Michiru, that was the last thing she desired but did she have a choice?

' I do. I have a choice. ' The tall blonde continued to cradle Minako in her arms as she watched Michiru close her eyes and turn away. Watching her leave hurt so much; the tall blonde had to close her eyes and use Minako's hug as a form of release. There was no stopping the aqua-haired beauty now, not when she held another girl in her arms. There was nothing Haruka could do. She knew her place in Michiru's world; she knew that she would never have the chance to tell her how she felt and that's why she held Minako in her arms, not Michiru.

* * *

_Yep and that's the end of this chapter... I wonder what will be in the next chapter? Anyone know? Me either. Hehehe. Catch you guys later. _


	12. Giving in, Part One

Family Affairs

-of-

**The Lust Chronicles**

_Chapter Twelve: Giving in, Part One_

* * *

" I'm glad all of you could make it to the last session. Now we begin our training for the upcoming competition in December. Remember, the judges this year are still undecided, but chances are they're going to require competition entrants to compete in pairs. Just to be safe, I would like all of you to start thinking of possible partners to play with. " Mrs. Julian placed a notebook on the desk in front of the students. " It's very important that we take first place in the competition. So, for those of you who are accustomed to taking the higher positions based on solos, think again. You don't want to be caught without a partner if the judges decide to change the rules this year. " The older woman placed a pen on the table. " For now, let's use this as our sign up sheet, no one leave until you have placed your name on this paper. " Most of the students made their way to the sheet when Mrs. Julian interrupted them. " Ms. Kaioh, may I please have a word with you? "

Everyone began whispering to each other, gossiping about the implications of a private meeting. Michiru nodded her head quietly and followed the orchestra instructor off to the side of the room. " Yes, Mrs. Julian? "

" Michiru. I know how you love to do your solos. I know that every year up until now, you've won first place based on pure talent. But after they switched the judges' committee a couple months back, well, they've started to discriminate against solo musicians. They've told me that music was about collective musicians, not just individuals, so they're in the process of changing the guidelines. I have a good feeling that they're going to change it before the competition comes. So, I would like to give you the heads up. After all, you are Junai's star musician. We expect you, of all people, to lead the competition with perfection. I just hope you can find someone of the same level of talent to compete with you. "

" Are you telling me that I can't enter the competition with a solo? " Michiru asked, to clarify the situation. She'd never done a piece with any other person. She didn't mean to boast but not many people could keep up with her tempo and style when she was playing the violin. She'd already tried and failed previous years.

" I'm sorry. But unfortunately, you'll need to find a partner. " Mrs. Julian patted Michiru's shoulder and walked away.

Michiru scanned the orchestra room, observing the students before her. There was no chance in the world any of them would play with her. Most of them thought she was stuck up when it came to her music. And, as it was, it was very difficult to find someone to practice with. Michiru sighed when she realized there were an odd number of musicians in the room. Meaning for her, she didn't have a partner because there simply weren't anymore. All of the other musicians signed the sheet and left the orchestra room, seemingly forgetting that she ever existed.

" This is fantastic. " Michiru walked up to the sheet and signed the paper anyways. Even if the judges wouldn't score her solo, she would go through with it despite whether or not they wanted her to. The aqua-haired girl quietly walked out of the auditorium, pondering her sudden predicament.

" What ails you, my dear?" Makoto caught up with the rather distraught Michiru, placing an arm around her shoulder. " You seem tired. "

" Nothing 'ails' me. I'm fine actually. I'm just focusing on a lot of things right now. " She didn't move Makoto's arm from her shoulder but she sure felt like it. Lately Makoto was acting artificial; sometimes when she was talking to her, she felt as if the brunette wasn't actually listening to her. Maybe it was just her trying to find all the faults in Makoto, which was a habit she had been meaning to get rid of, but just couldn't. None of her relationships ever worked out because she tended to find why her partner was imperfect somehow. She wasn't planning on running this one the same way she had ruined her other ones. " Don't worry about it sweetheart, it's just one of those days. "

" I'm sorry to hear that. Did you still want to study tonight? "

" Maybe but I can't promise anything. Studying doesn't sound all that fun right now. "

" Then, why don't we go have some fun? " Makoto smiled back at her. " If it's one of those days, then I'm sure we can fix that by heading to the arcade. Even the younger girls go there, so we probably won't look too ridiculous. "

Michiru nodded, for lack of a good way to say that she didn't really want to go. " That's fine by me. Did you want to go now? "

" Sure do. " Makoto disarmed the alarm on the car, unlocking it for them. " It probably would have been fun if we had all the girls come and play with us, but I'm sure it will still be fun with just the two of us. " The brunette got in her car and started the engine. Michiru joined her shortly after but soon found her thoughts drifting to the tall blonde that she was so fond of. She missed having him open the car door for her, she missed him not caring whether or not other people were with them when they went out, she missed his smile, his laugh, his humor and his funny expressions. In fact, she missed just about everything about him. She hated that they weren't getting along. She knew that a part of her couldn't blame him for any of the decisions that he made; he probably didn't realize how she felt, which was totally understandable. That only meant that this rift in their relationship was entirely her fault. She was the one who stopped talking to him after that night at the movies. What was it, two weeks ago? She felt so far away from him, even when they were in the same room. They never talked anymore or even looked at each other. Haruka spent most of his time with Minako and if not Minako, Seiya. Michiru sighed inwardly. She missed him entirely too much for her own liking.

" Hello? Earth to Michiru. " The brunette waved her hand in front of Michiru's face. " Did you hear anything I said? "

Michiru blushed. " Sorry. "

" I see. What's going on that you can't listen to what I'm saying? It must be something really important because in the history of knowing you, you've never ignored me, not once. " Makoto gave Michiru a very concerned expression. " Did you want to go home instead? If you're not feeling well, I can take you home. "

No. Haruka would be there. That would be awkward. No matter how she felt, she didn't want to see him but at the same time, she couldn't wait to see him. Things were getting way more complicated as the weeks passed. " No thanks. Let's just go to the arcade. I'm sure I'll lighten up when we get there. " She highly doubted herself but she refused to go home at this point, so she didn't have much choice in the matter.

Makoto took Michiru's hand in hers and nodded. " If you say so, my dear. "

* * *

" Haruka, no! Oh man! I totally was beating you! " Minako groaned as the taller blonde surpassed her high score. " You totally cheated on that one. "

" No, no, no. This, Minako, is pure talent! Be amazed that you could play against someone as talented as I. " Haruka laughed as Minako jumped on her back, trying to stop Haruka from getting any higher of a high score. " Look, I'm not even touching the game and I'm still beating you! " Haruka spun around the arcade a few times hoping Minako would get dizzy and quit attacking her, but it was to no avail.

" We should celebrate your high score, Haruka. " Usagi stepped in, sporting a very mischievous expression on her face. " We should celebrate by having you buy us all the goodies at the snack bar. What do you think of my genius plan? " The grin Usagi had, plastered all over that sweet and innocent face, caused Haruka to oblige very quickly.

" I love it! My wallet is in on the table. " Haruka pointed to the table they left all of the belongings at. Minako pinched Haruka's cheeks and then chased Usagi over to the wallet, which provoked an argument and then a very heated battle between who was going to pay for the goodies.

" Haruka is my boyfriend, not yours. Therefore, I should get the wallet. " Minako held out her hand as if she wanted the wallet to be handed over without dispute. She was extremely disappointed when Usagi opted for the dispute and did not give in to Minako's request.

" Well… well… Haruka likes me more because I'm smarter than you, Minako! "

" Are not! "

" Are too! "

" Are not! "

Haruka was about to become the counselor for the two angry girls when she saw a familiar face enter the arcade, accompanied by another face she would rather not see. ' Michiru. ' Haruka wanted to run up to the girl she had become so distant from and hug her with everything she had. Unfortunately, she didn't think either Michiru or Makoto would be too happy with that reaction. Finally, Haruka forced herself to look away and focus on Minako. She'd always found it easier to forget about Michiru when she gave all of her attention to Minako.

" Haruka, can I please have your wallet? " Usagi pleaded at the foot of Haruka, as the blonde laughed in response. She tried to shake Usagi off her shoe but was surprised at how well the younger girl could cling to her leg. " I know Minako is your girlfriend, but I'll be your girlfriend too, if it means you'll buy me the Supreme Nachos with a giant box of chocolate raisins. "

" No, don't do it, Haruka. She's just using you for money." Minako butted in between Haruka and Usagi, growling at the pleading girl.

" Am not! "

" Are too! "

" Am not! "

" Girls, girls. Both of you can get what you want at the snack bar. I'm pretty sure there's enough money in there to support an army of Usagis and Minakos. "

Both of them looked at each other skeptically and raced to the snack bar, leaving a very overwhelmed Haruka. She'd never thought being with her girlfriend and Usagi would ever be like taking care of two really big children lacking a sense of maturity. Not that any of that was bad thing. She liked being a kid every now and then, this however, would take some getting use to. She shrugged. Having fun was better than being uptight about everything and it was definitely a great distraction. The tall blonde was about to take a seat at her table, when she realized Makoto and Michiru were standing in front of her.

" Do you mind if we sit here? " Makoto asked rather politely.

" Not at all, please. " Haruka waited until Michiru sat down before she actually took her own seat. She wasn't going to wait for Makoto to seat, it might give the impression that they were on good terms, which is something they were not.

" You handled them very well. You're very patient. " Michiru commented with a content smile. Haruka was about to respond when Makoto had to open her big mouth.

" I can't believe you gave them your wallet! " Makoto laughed at her like she was the idiot. " They will run you dry. "

" My bank account doesn't 'run dry' because of a snack bar visit, even if it's Minako and Usagi we're talking about. But why don't you let me worry about that, okay? " Haruka emphasized the last part of the sentence, hoping that Makoto would just shove off, but little did she know, she was adding fuel to the fire.

" Sorry to hear, Mr. Rich Guy. Didn't mean to offend your bank account. "

That wasn't what she meant, though she knew she sounded stuck up when the words came out of her mouth. " Don't worry, you didn't. You'd have to be a lot richer than me to offend my bank account. " Haruka placed a hand over her lips. Did she really just say that? When did she pick up an attitude like that? She had to leave before she said something she actually felt guilty about.

" Hey sweetie! Look at what I got! " Minako practically skipped over with a bundle of food. Haruka nearly thought she was actually going to feed an army; Usagi was much worse though. Haruka had to laugh at the amount of food they bought, she knew they would eat all of it too, that was the best part.

' Sweetie? ' Michiru thought as she began to feel a bit sick to her stomach. The pain she was feeling did not help the situation. ' Didn't know they were on intimate terms so soon. ' The aqua-haired girl was becoming flushed in her face and leaned into Makoto by default, trying to find some sort of comfort in the escalating awkward situation.

" Would you like some of my food?! Don't eat Minako's, she likes to lick all of her food before she eats it. " Usagi joked as she rounded the corner with five trays in her hand. " What? Why's everyone looking at me like that? I'm going to share! But only a little bit! " All of them laughed at her response, all of them except Minako, who was glaring at her for the comment she made. " Okay, I'm sorry, sheesh. I was just kidding. "

" I'm not feeling well. " Michiru mentioned quietly to Makoto.

" Then let's take you home. " The brunette almost stood up when she remembered something. " Wait, we can't go home just yet. You were going to come with me to my appointment in a half an hour. Can it wait? " Makoto pleaded to the very pale Michiru.

" I'll take you home. " Haruka stated with an unwavering tone. She noticed Michiru's condition some time back but she hadn't realized it was serious enough for Michiru to request that she be taken home. " Minako, would you mind taking Usagi home please? " It was more of a statement then a request but Minako would understand, that's what Haruka liked about her; she was a very sweet and understanding person.

" Not at all. I hope you feel well Michiru. Go home and get some rest. If you'd like, I can catch all of your assignments for you tomorrow. " Minako sounded concerned, which made Michiru feel guilty about all the times she insulted her inwardly.

" Thanks Minako. That means a lot. " Michiru moved her way out of the table, following a determined Haruka. " I'll call you tonight Makoto. " The aqua-haired girl kissed the brunette on the cheek and waved back at the group, who to her surprise, already started digging in on the food.

" This way. " Haruka opened the door for her and pointed towards her car. " Did you need me to pick up any medicine for you on the way? I could always do it after I drop you off too. " The blonde helped Michiru inside the car and jumped in not moments after.

" I think I'll be fine, I just need some rest. "

" 'kay. " Haruka started the car and tried to drive as smoothly but as quickly as possible. From the way Michiru's expressions were progressing, Michiru looked like a time bomb, ready to explode in a matter of minutes. ' This can't be good. ' When the blonde finally pulled up to the mansion, she was relieved that they had made it with absolutely no accidents. She rounded around the front of her car and opened the door, only to have Michiru spit up all over the front of her pants. Haruka looked skeptically at the puke on her pants but was distracted when she noticed another wave was coming. The blonde held Michiru's hair out of the way and waited for the rest to come. " I think you'll be fine too. " Haruka smiled when Michiru let the rest out. At least the worst part was over. " Come on, let's get you in the house. " Haruka helped Michiru out of the car, who at this point, was not very happy about the situation.

" I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. " Michiru was on the verge of tears, more so out of embarassment than anything else. " I just… and it just… and now you're covered in it. "

" Oh yeah, well, that. That stuff is supposed to happen occasionally. Besides, if it didn't happen then I might think you're weird. You can't be perfect forever. " Haruka rushed Michiru to the bathroom. " Stay here. I'm going to get you some fresh clothes. Don't move. " The blonde came back shortly after, only to find Michiru had a very terrible fever. " When did that happen? "

" What's that? " Michiru replied, trying to stay focused on the situation.

" The fever? That came out of nowhere. "

" No, that's been there for a couple days. " Michiru bent over in pain. " I was hoping it would go away. "

" Michiru, come on. I knew you weren't taking care of yourself. You have to be more careful about stuff like that. When's the last time you've slept? " Haruka started wiping most of the visible puke off of Michiru. She noticed at this point that Michiru was trying to sleep as she felt Michiru's dead weight fall on her. " Michiru? " The smaller girl leaned into Haruka's arms and the blonde suddenly became worried. She'd never seen Michiru like this before.

" I'm fine, really. " Michiru mumbled in response.

" Great. " Haruka finished wiping off the rest of the spit up and then proceeded to change Michiru's clothes for her. The blonde blushed as she realized what she had been doing. The process for her was so automatic that she didn't notice Michiru was slowly becoming naked. " I hope this isn't considered taking advantage of you. " Haruka whispered to the feverish Michiru. When she got to the last layer, she tossed one of her own t-shirts over Michiru's head. She did the same for the leggings. She figured Michiru would be best comfortable in men's clothing for now, so most of the stuff she was putting on Michiru was stuff from her own closet. " Come, come, let's get you to a bed. " Haruka picked up the smaller girl and carefully walked her into the nearest bedroom. " What were you thinking? I bet you haven't been eating either. " Haruka sighed heavily as she placed Michiru under the covers.

" Haruka… " Michiru mumbled as she tightly clenched Haruka's shirt when she tried to pull away. " Don't leave… " The blonde glanced down at the frail girl before her; she was absolutely torn by the situation. She didn't want to stay because she didn't know if that's what Michiru really wanted, but she didn't want to leave, abandoning Michiru with the fever she was fighting.

Haruka pried the sick girl's fingers from her shirt and stepped away. She was only a few feet from her own drawer and being that Michiru was out like a light bulb, she figured she would change her soiled clothes. She threw on a pair of sweats and sweatshirt, using whatever she had available to rid herself of the smell that she had acquired.

" Please… " Michiru whispered quietly. The blonde bit her lip, knowing that her decision was most likely going to get her in trouble but she couldn't leave Michiru in her condition. Finally she gave in to Michiru's request, settling herself next to Michiru on the bed and under the covers. She felt Michiru's hand grab her sweatshirt, clenching it as tight as possible. She knew the smaller girl was in a great deal of pain. There wasn't a whole lot she could do to relieve Michiru's pain, any medicine would probably have been spit up sooner and later and most likely wouldn't have helped. Haruka started to run her hand through Michiru's long hair, noticing that the more she continued to do so, the less Michiru seemed pained and the more she began to release the hold she had on Haruka. " I'm sorry Michi, please get better. " Haruka rested her face next to Michiru's and began to fall asleep at the sound of the smaller girl's breathing.

* * *


	13. Giving in, Part Two

Family Affairs

-of-

**The Lust Chronicles**

_Chapter Thirteen: Giving in, Part Two_

* * *

It was quiet, very quiet. When Michiru opened her eyes, it took her quite a few moments for her vision to adjust to the darkness. She placed a hand on her head, trying to ease the pain from her pounding head. _**' Where am I? '** _It was still pretty dark but Michiru knew that she wasn't alone in the room. When she tried to move she realized that the presence she had felt in the room was actually lying right next to her. Michiru reached her hand out a couple of inches and touched the soft skin of someone's face. _'**No, not someone, Haruka.' **_Knowing that the blonde was sleeping soundly next to her, Michiru couldn't take her hand off the soft skin she had started to become accustomed to.

As soon as her eyes adjusted, she reached over and turned on a nearby lamp. It didn't provide a whole lot of light, it only seemed to provide a very dim amount of it. She didn't mind, so long as she could make out Haruka's features, she would be fine. Michiru quietly traced her fingers along the blonde's jaw line. There was something very interesting about Haruka's face but she almost didn't dare to admit it. It wasn't that she hadn't realized it before, but this time, watching Haruka sleep, she finally had to acknowledge the fact that the blonde was simply too feminine to truly be a man. There were plenty of other factors that led her to believe this conclusion even before they had become good friends. Michiru wondered why the blonde never mentioned anything to her, but she figured it might be sensitive topic so she never had enough courage to ask.

' **_You look so peaceful, Mr. Helmet Man or Woman, I should say.' _**Michiru sighed. Haruka looked very much like an angel lying next to her. While she wasn't smiling, as she usually was, she had this expression on this face that made Michiru want to hug her. It was possibly the most passive expression Haruka ever had, and yet, it was the cutest by far. Michiru watched as her fingers began to trace the outline of Haruka's eyes, nose, and then her lips. The aqua-haired girl had never been more intent on learning Haruka's face than she had been now.

She felt the warmth of Haruka's body radiating next to her and that's when she noticed that both their faces and bodies were not very far apart. And considering that she wasn't feeling well, she acknowledged the fact that Haruka still stayed close, even with the danger of being puked on. **_'You never cease to amaze me.' _**It was true. Haruka did things that she couldn't imagine anyone else would do for her. She knew Makoto would not have been this supportive of her if she were sick. Take the arcade for example, Makoto was more worried about getting to her appointment than she was about her being sick. At the same time, it almost seemed as if Haruka jumped at the opportunity to take her home. **_'Was that what she wanted? To take me home? She couldn't have been that worried over me, could she have?' _**Michiru suddenly remembered puking all over the front of Haruka and was extremely embarrassed by the whole situation. And yet, here the blonde was, lying inches from her face. **_'Does that mean she cares about me? Or is this her idea of me being an obligation again?' _**Michiru yawned almost systematically and began falling asleep at the sight of Haruka's serene expression. It was then that she felt a hand on her hand. Michiru pulled away quietly, hoping Haruka wouldn't react unusually about her tracing the blonde's face.

" Are you feeling better? " The blonde asked, almost inaudibly. Michiru nodded in return. " Okay. Let me know if you need anything. " Haruka closed her eyes and went back to sleep, not even acknowledging the fact that she had caught Michiru touching her face while she was sleeping. Michiru sighed inwardly; she had to refrain from touching Haruka's face. As much she wanted to, she ended up pulling away but cuddling into the space between her and Haruka. If she couldn't touch Haruka, she would do everything in her power to be as close as possible to her.

* * *

Michiru carefully lowered herself into the hot tub she had prepared. Most of the muscles in her body felt relieved when she had completely submerged herself under the water. After a couple moments of relaxation, Michiru resurfaced and sighed as a numb feeling began to spread over her skin.

For as long as she had been out, she felt absolutely pampered. Haruka had been bringing her food for just about every meal, knowing that she didn't have any sort of apetite whatsoever. The blonde had also left a set of spare clothes in the bathroom just in case she wanted to shower at some point, plus, she left extra towels to wrap her hair in. If she had requested anything, even if Haruka was asleep, the blonde was quick to oblige to her requests. There was nothing that Haruka hadn't done for the duration that she had felt ill, which seemed like a week, but she wasn't sure if she was correct because she lost all sense of time after the first few days.

' **Haruka... Haruka... what am I going to do with you? ' **Michiru had been much too busy thinking to even notice the door had been opened. In fact, she didn't even notice, it was Haruka's entrance into the bathroom that caught her attention. Michiru observed the blonde as she rubbed her eyes out of exhaustion and began to wet her face. It seemed as though Haruka hadn't noticed she was in there, though she couldn't imagine why not. Michiru continued to watch Haruka until the blonde finally opened her eyes fully and was able to take in her surroundings. Of course, when she did, she had to rub her eyes again to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

" Michiru. " The blonde stood there, a bit stunned.

" Haruka. " The girl remained, for the most part, submerged under water. Only her shoulders and head remained above the water but she knew that was enough to cause anyone to stare for prolonged periods of time. " Are you tired? "

" I..uh... " Haruka was at a loss of words. She was sure she wanted to leave but for some reason she couldn't manage to get her legs to take her where she wanted to go. Finally, she gave up on leaving, seeing as how Michiru was comfortable with her presence, and that she so unbelievably tired that she simply didn't care. " Yes, I'm exhausted. "

" I see that. You're so exhausted that you walked in on my bath and didn't realize I was here. That's a feat that even I couldn't accomplish. " Michiru giggled playfully.

" No. If I recall correctly, the only feat you managed to accomplish, was to successfully soak me in your puke about twelve times. " If Michiru wanted to attack her now, she was definitely going to war.

" Oh, I bet that was fun. " Michiru blew some air on the water before her, watching the ripples that were created as a result. She didn't realize it at first, but the air she was blowing created a hole where the bubbles hadn't covered her body. Michiru blushed and Haruka rolled her eyes.

" I think I should probably go now. Not that our chat wasn't important, but ... well, you're naked and bathing. And well, I'm sure if Minako were to find out that I was somehow staring, she'd have my neck for it. " Haruka went to reach for the door when Michiru laughed.

" You were staring? "

" No! Well, yes, but not on purpose! You know what I mean, right? " Haruka asked, somewhat thrown off by Michiru's question. " It's just that you were there and I didn't know you were there, but you were, so I ended up staring. I – "

" Haruka, it's okay! Really. " Michiru winked at Haruka, attempting to reassure the blonde as much as possible.

" I'm sorry. " Haruka blushed unbelievably hard. " I ... uh.. I'm going to uh.. Wash some of those dishes. I'll be out here if you need anything. " The blonde left the room, leaving a rather amused Michiru behind. When she closed the door, she slumped against it, allowing

her body to slide down the frame until she was sitting.

'**What just happened?' **Haruka was breathing a bit fast and her heart rate was pumping about twice what it normally did. She closed her eyes, hoping that she was just dreaming but she knew she wasn't fortunate enough for that to happen. **'I have to maintain my composure. What is she going to think if I'm staring at her while she's naked, in a bath tub? Probably what any girl would think.' **Haruka wanted to smack her head but refrained from doing so. **'I'm such an idiot.' **The blonde stood up; it was best to play it off like nothing happened so she began to collect the litter and dishes she found around her room.

After a couple minutes of calming herself down, Haruka observed as Michiru walked out of the bathroom with her own clothes on. She smiled at the sight, almost surprised that Michiru would dress up in men's clothing. " I see someone likes my clothes? "

" I do, actually. " Michiru took a glimpse at her outfit which consisted of Haruka's sweats and a t-shirt. " They're comfortable. Maybe I wouldn't wear them out but if I had a choice, then I would wear it inside of the house all the time. "

" Why don't you? "

" I don't own clothes like yours, I own girl's clothes. " Michiru replied, almost sarcastically. " That is to say that I am a girl, you know. "

Haruka grinned widely. " Well, if you'd like, you're welcome to wear my clothes when ever you want. Feel free to help yourself. " The blonde was very happy that Michiru hadn't dwelled on her walk in, but she was even more surprised when she found Michiru had grown a liking for her clothes.

Michiru liked the offer and only nodded in agreement. She watched Haruka leave the room, smiling for some reason. There was something about that smile that made Michiru curious as to what was going on in the blonde's mind, but she didn't have enough courage to ask. The aqua-haired girl probably would've stood there forever, wondering about that smile, but it suddenly occurred to her that the room felt empty after Haruka had left. Michiru thought it was strange how the dim lighted room could be lively one moment and then dead in another moment. Michiru decided against going back to sleep, even though she had grown a bit tired; instead, she found herself curious as to the whereabouts of the blonde, so she went on a mission.

It didn't take her long to find her target, who happened to be sitting in front a large television set, intently watching cartoons. Michiru leaned up against the nearest wall, watching the blonde quietly laugh and smile from time to time. It seemed to fill her with joy when Haruka was smiling, but it filled her with even more joy when the blonde began to laugh. She could've stood there for hours watching Haruka just as intently as Haruka was watching cartoons, but sooner or later she would've been caught staring and that wasn't something she was comfortable with.

" I've completed my mission. " Michiru commented as she took a seat next to Haruka. The blonde furrowed her eyebrow, a bit puzzled by the smaller girl's comment. " My mission was to find you. "

Haruka laughed. " I guess you wouldn't have expected me to be watching reruns of the old Looney Tunes, would you? "

" Actually, this is the first place I went. You can try to hide it all you want, but you're a little kid inside. " Michiru replied, suddenly finding herself enraptured in the episode that was playing.

" Yes, but I think you like that. " Haruka mentioned as she continued to focus on the television.

Michiru had to pull her eyes away from the cartoons when she realized the tone that Haruka possessed. It was almost as if Haruka was trying to imply a hidden meaning beneath her words. The aqua-haired girl couldn't deny the comment because she knew the truth, but she was still a bit startled by Haruka's tone and forwardness of the statement. " You're right, I think I do. " Michiru admitted as she lowered her head a bit.

" I know. " Haruka replied as she found her way to Michiru's shoulder, resting her head upon it. " But it's okay because I think we're both kids at heart. "

Maybe they weren't so different after all. Maybe Haruka knew more about her than she initially let off. Michiru shrugged. It didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that she was here, with Haruka, watching cartoons. Life was always so complicated, but with Haruka, everything was simple: as simple as watching cartoons. Michiru smiled, submitting to the truth. She placed her cheek against Haruka's head and closed her eyes. **'This is simple.' **

And that was the way she liked it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sry it took so long to put this one out. It's been a long week. I'm working on another story simultaneously so it's really hard to focus on either story. The other story might be published some time today or tomorrow depending on what I have going on. We'll see. If I do publish it, I'll let everyone know. Thanks for the reviews, for those who do review. I really appreciate it. If you guys didn't review I probably wouldn't have enough inspiration to finish this story. **


	14. Complicated

Family Affairs

-of-

**The Lust Chronicles**

_Chapter Fourteen: Complicated_

* * *

She never realized how beautiful a sunset could be. She had probably seen a million sunsets before but unlike any other before, she _actually _noticed it. What made this one so special that it received her undivided attention? Haruka became frustrated with herself when a set of thoughts invaded her mind. The sunset reminded her of her own life. She had probably met a million girls before but unlike any other before, there was one that caught her attention.

It wasn't that this girl was pretty, no, it wasn't just that. Michiru was something more than just a doll that dressed up to impress people. Michiru was a star violinist with enough men crawling at her feet to rival the amount of stars in the sky. Men didn't phase her and she was very selective when it came to women. She wasn't impressed very easily and she was emotionally stronger than most guys Haruka knew. Normally her heart wouldn't come close to any girl, not even girls as pretty and as successful as Michiru. In fact, as the blonde had recalled, she loved no one in comparison to how deeply her feelings were for Michiru. She wouldn't ever want to admit it but it was the truth. It was the cold, hard, truth. Even the sunset she had admired for the past half an hour couldn't compare to her aqua-haired beauty. Nothing beautiful could compare to Michi - she was beyond beauty, surpassing it by neverending miles. Michiru was hers. Haruka laughed bitterly. Or so she would have liked to think. In a perfect world, the blonde would have had Michiru already, but her world was far from perfect.

Haruka leaned on the balcony rail, absorbing the cool night wind lightly wrapping around her body. She had to stop thinking of Michiru. **_'Nothing good will come of this. Nothing.' _**Haruka tried to justify her change in attitude but it simply didn't work. She couldn't lie to herself any longer. If she had to keep her feelings a secret then she would, but she refused to hide these same feelings from herself. This love for Michiru was slowly tearing her apart and she simply couldn't handle it. **_'This is why I have Minako. Minako doesn't tear me apart. She's beautiful, is she not? She's smart, intelligent, funny and unbelievably great to be around, is she not? She's accepting, supportive and not judgemental.' _**Didn't any of that count against Michiru? Try as Haruka might, her feelings for Michiru simply couldn't be replaced. She couldn't substitute Minako for Michiru and she hated herself even more because she was trying to do so.

No, it wasn't that she didn't have feelings for Minako, that wasn't what she meant. She had to admit that over the past few weeks the blonde had grown on her tremendously. At times, she looked forward to seeing Minako because Minako never failed to keep her in good spirits. But yet, even then, it was Michiru - the cause of her distress - that she wanted to see even more. Haruka had to stop playing the field. There was no way Michiru would return her feelings. Or would she? It was only last week that Haruka had caught Michiru tracing her cheek with her fingers. Was that enough evidence for her to think that Michiru might have feelings for her? Was it?

Haruka sighed inwardly. " Why am I doing this to myself? I'm only making things more complicated. " The blonde wanted to ignore Michiru but she tried that option already and clearly failed. She was absolutely miserable without Michiru and despite how she felt now she just couldn't risk losing Michiru again. " So I'm stuck in this position and now what? " Haruka looked towards the moon for guidance but was very much disappointed when nothing enlightening had struck her. The only thing left for Haruka to do, was to deal with her feelings and continue to pursue a serious relationship with Minako. Hopefully, her feelings for Minako would slowly overcome those she had for Michiru, and this would all just be a thing of the past.

Hopefully.

The blonde heard Michiru calling for her downstairs. " It must be Minako... " Haruka quickly heeded Michiru's call, seeing this chance as a wonderful way to act on a serious relationship with Minako.

---------

" That looks... " Haruka grimaced at the pile of misplaced food scraps on Minako's plate. " That looks great. " The blonde finished with much reluctance. She couldn't believe that a five star restaurant served a three course meal that resembled a pile of scraps they picked up off the kitchen floor.

" I know. It's the most expensive plate on the menu. " Minako seemed to be excited about what she ordered as she happily consumed small portions at a time.

" I can see why. " Haruka replied, a bit sarcastic. The blonde tilted her head as she concluded her examination of Minako's food. Haruka knew that if she continued to stare at Minako's plate of food as if it were an alien, she was sure Minako would become uncomfortable, so she decided to change the topic. " Minako, I... " Haruka stopped herself when she felt that her words were going to become serious. " I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. "

Minako glanced up at her date as she slurped up what looked to be a strand of spaghetti. " How do you mean? "

" I have been incredibly distant with you. I also haven't been completely truthful or straight with you. I know a lot of people have asked you if we were dating. I also know that you told them we weren't, most likely out of respect for my decision in the matter, and I thank you. You've been excellent to me. You've never failed in making me smile and you never fail to be understanding whatsoever. " The tall blonde smiled, realizing that a part of her truly did like Minako. " I want to be as excellent to you that you have been to me. " Haruka took Minako's hand in hers. " Minako I was wondering if you wanted to... officially become a couple? "

Minako had been waiting for quite some time for something like this to happen. She was more than happy to oblige to Haruka's request. " Of course. I would like that very much. "

" As I would too. " Haruka replied, sincerely.

* * *

Everyone had been their usual at the end of school: outrageous, happy, obnoxious but most of all, extremely loud. Micihru was trying to get through a swarm of students, clinging to Seiya for guidance. If she were to get lost in this crowd, chances were, she would never come out alive. Michiru occasionally looked back at Makoto who was just as helpless in the mob. Usually the brunette's lack of fear towards other people sent them in the other direction but today, today was Friday. It didn't matter who you were. It was every man for themselves. Michiru smiled at the scene but her smile quickly faded when she felt someone practically hang on her arm.

" Michiru!!! " Usagi Tsukino hung off the aqua-haired girl's arm like a leech. If Michiru didn't take a liking to the girl so much, she probably would've tried to shake her off by now. " Michiru, how could you not tell me? " Usagi asked with a pair of googling eyes; the freshman seemed almost disappointed in her.

" What are you talking about? " Michiru asked, moving in closer to hear Usagi through the ruckus. " Tell you what? "

" That Haruka asked Minako to be his girlfriend! "

Michiru stopped in place, causing Seiya to trip backwards. Makoto ended up rear ending Michiru through the mess and was very confused as to why the girl had stopped to begin with. " He did what? "

" You don't know yet? " Usagi wasn't surprised, she was shocked. " Come with me. " She replied with determination and took Michiru by the arm, leaving both Seiya and Makoto in the dust. " I'm surprised he didn't tell you. Everyone knows about it by now. It's the gossip of the school. " Usagi moved through groups of people before she found what she had been looking for. " Over there - you see them? "

Michiru was much too busy trying to keep up with Usagi's pace to find what she was pointing at. It took her some time to adjust her eyes before she figured out what she was looking for. " Is that them? " Michiru squinted her eyes as Usagi nodded. Down the hall, she spotted Haruka leaning against a set of lockers with Minako leaning into her. A group of Minako's friends surrounded them, giggling and laughing every time Haruka opened her mouth to say something. It made Michiru green with envy to see Minako cuddle up to Haruka. She had to bit her tongue look away to keep the anger from building.

" Michiru! " Seiya was heaving and puffing, attempting to regain his breath as he caught up to them. " You could have waited for us. What's the big deal? " The boy asked as he glimpsed at Usagi for a moment. He was surprised when neither of them turned to look at him. " Hey, come on. What's going on -- " Seiya had begun pushing his way through the two girls when he saw what they were seem to be intently focused on. " Is that Haruka? She is -- " Seiya stopped himself abruptly. " I mean Minako, she is leaning against Haruka - are they together? " No one paid any mind to Seiya except Michiru, who seemed to have caught his mistake dead on. Seiya gulped when he realized that Michiru's strange expression meant he was in deep trouble. Haruka would surely find out now.

" Seiya, you should choose your words wisely. " Michiru whispered when she had leaned into his ear. " You wouldn't want any sort of _secret_ getting out, would you? " The two locked eyes for a couple moments. It was at that point that Michiru had no doubts in her mind that Haruka was a girl. Seiya must have inadvertently found out and was probably harboring Haruka's secret for quite some time. Michiru placed a finger on his lips, motioning him to say nothing more, when she realized someone was about to drop in on their conversation. " You've caught up dear. " Michiru's eyes went from Seiya to a brunette that stood directly behind him. She pinched him as a reminder to keep his mouth shut.

" I have but with much luck. What seems to be the emergency? " Makoto asked as she put an arm around Michiru's shoulders. The brunette gently placed a kiss on Michiru's forehead, while the aqua-haired girl slipped a wink to Seiya, before turning away from him.

" Oh this is going to get real complicated... " Seiya mumbled to himself as Michiru's sudden change of behavior caused him to believe that Michiru somehow found out about Haruka's gender before he had even slipped. " Great, now Haruka won't help me get Usagi... " The dark haired boy sighed inwardly at his mistake before he joined up with his friends again.

" They... they are... " Makoto swallowed hard at the sight before her. " Minako is... and Haruka is... they're going out? " She finally asked after stuttering quite a few times. Makoto couldn't believe that Haruka was trying to put one up on her. She had been trying so hard to keep both Michiru and Minako within reach but she was slowly slipping. She wasn't sure what to do. Minako... Minako was her lost love. But if she confessed this, then she might lose Michiru and lose Minako at the same time. She cursed herself silently for not being decisive to begin with. This was all her fault. If she had told Minako that she loved her before she even met Haraka, then maybe Minako would have come back to her. But if she went back to Minako then she couldn't have Michiru, who was the reason why Makoto had lost Minako from the very get go.

" You seem preoccupied with those thoughts of yours, Makoto. " Seiya chirped in, leaning on the brunette's shoulders. " Instead of standing here thinking, maybe you should run after your girlfriend, that is to say, if Haruka doesn't seduce Michiru before you can get to her. " Seiya laughed when Makoto shoved him off, sending him a glare that could kill.

" I don't get it, why would Haruka seduce Michiru? I thought they were best friends. "

Seiya glanced over at Usagi, admiring her innocence. " And that they are, my dear Usagi. They are simply best friends. " He placed an arm around Usagi's shoulders, hoping she wouldn't mind. To his luck, she continued to stare at the scene unfolding before her without so much as realizing that his arm had been placed there. Seiya smiled contently. Maybe he wouldn't need Haruka's help in getting the girl of his dreams. " Come on, why don't we catch up with them. We seem to be the only odd ones out. " Seiya pulled Usagi with him to observe the new couple in person.

" Hey guys. " Haruka mentioned as her eyes fell upon her own friends. " What are you guys up to? "

" Well... we heard about a rumor going around school that concerned your name. " Michiru replied, feeling a bit less insecure as she felt Makoto's presence behind her. " So, we thought we would prove them wrong, since we know our good friend wouldn't hold anything from us. "

" Come to find out, " Seiya jumped in, helping Michiru pin Haruka into an uncomfortable situation. " everyone gossiping about you, seemed to know more about you, than we did. " The dark haired boy let go of Usagi and joined forces with Michiru. He could tell from the tone in his best friend's voice that she was not too happy about the situation.

" It's not what you think... " Haruka defended herself but wasn't too confident in her words. She was becoming uncomfortable with the tone and direction the conversation was heading. " It's not like this has been going on forever. "

" Lighten up guys. Haruka wouldn't lie to you. After all, he only asked me last night when he took me to dinner. " Minako tried to cheer everyone up but it wasn't working. She could especially feel Makoto's glare from a mile away.

" I bet the dinner was nice. " Michiru replied, realizing that Haruka had told her that same night, she wasn't hungry for dinner. " I'm sure it was a lot nicer than the one I had cooked at home, right Haruka? "

The blonde's eyes widened at the accusation. " I didn't know we were going to eat! Minako wanted me to take her there - so I did. That's what boyfriends do, Michiru. They take their girlfriends out to restaurants, even if they're not hungry. Besides, it's not like I didn't want to eat your food, I just really wasn't that hungry. "

" But you were hungry when it came to eating with Minako? "

" I was not! I was trying to be nice. " Haruka stepped away from Minako, who was a bit surprised at the bickering that had arisen. But she wasn't the only one surprised. Makoto and Usagi were staring at the scene as if it were a blockbuster movie. If popcorn was available to them, they would be the ones digging into it.

" And you couldn't be nice to me? "

" Its.. " Haruka was trapped. No matter what excuse she could think of, Michiru would shoot it down without hesitation. It really wasn't like she didn't want to eat with Michiru because if she were hungry and if she hadn't already had a date, then she would have joined Michiru happily. " It's not what you think. That's all I have to say. "

" Fine. " Michiru folded her arms over her chest in defeat. When an unbelievable awkwardness began to grow between them, Seiya finally cut in.

" Haruka, why don't we talk about this over dinner? " Seiya asked, noticing the crowd around them was getting bigger and bigger. " It'll will be the three of us, just like it used to be. When we sort everything out things will go back to being the same. "

" That's the thing. I don't want it to go back to being the same. If you guys want the truth, instead of a rumor, then I'll be happy to give that to you. You guys are the closest things that I have to family, but what's more, you guys are best friends. " Haruka zoned in on Seiya and Michiru. " But I don't things to go back to being the same. I'm happy now - I was miserable before. Maybe you guys didn't see it but it's the truth. Let's just let this be. I'm happy with Minako. " Both Seiya and Michiru stood confused at Haruka's words. They weren't sure what she meant by what she said. Haruka smiled at them, taking Minako's hand in hers. " I'll probably see you guys at the house later tonight. For now, Minako and I are going to go swimming at her house. Okay? "

Seiya nodded as he watched Haruka turn and leave. Michiru placed her head on Seiya's shoulder in utter defeat. She had never been _this _devastated by anyone's words before. Now she stood paralyzed with her mind replaying the blonde's words over and over. " What was Haruka miserable from? "

" I don't know but I'm thinking we need to have ourselves a little talk. " Seiya looked over his shoulder at Usagi and Makoto. " That was interesting, wasn't it? Haruka's always a hoot. " The dark haired boy was at a loss of words, but he could always lie. That was something he had a knack for. " Oh, would you look at the time. " Seiya brought his wrist to his face as if he were checking the time.

" You don't even have a watch -- " Makoto said as she looked at him stangely.

" It's an invisible watch, from Gucci. Only special people can see it. Anyways, Michiru and I have to go listen to her play the uh, drums, because she's going to tryout for Junai's drumline. So, we'll catch up with you two later. " Seiya grabbed Michiru's arm and spun around. " Hurry, before they stop me! "

Michiru giggled as she waved back at Makoto. " Call me tonight! " Makoto nodded, still a bit estranged by Seiya's actions.

" Bye Seiya! " Usagi waved with excitement and then turned to Makoto. " Say, where do you think I could get one of those invisible watches? "

Makoto stared at Usagi, dumbfounded and then laughed. " Usagi, I swear. We need to get you a new brain. "

" What's that supposed to mean? " Usagi asked as she skipped innocently after Makoto. " My brain is just fine! "

" That's what you think! "

* * *

Michiru sat at the table with her eyes fixated on Seiya. " So that's what you guys were really doing in her room? " She started giggling at the visual she had received when she tried picturing Haruka's anger towards Seiya. " She must have been really mad at you. "

" Yes, she was. And as much as I would like to continue to lie to you, it seems as if that's not wise. If you already know Haruka's secret then I suppose I have nothing to hide. " Seiya stated, half joking.

" I guess my only question about Haruka then, is why would she lie about her gender? " Michiru asked, pursing her lips in thought. This question had perplexed her before, when she had been sick, but she never put much thought into it.

" Well, in all reality, she's only worth billions of dollars if she's a boy. If she's a girl, she can't inherit her family's fortune or business. Thus, she would lose everything if her secret was revealed. That's why I was bit nervous when I realized you had found out. I mean, I know you wouldn't have said anything, but I was still scared to death anyways. " Seiya paused, taking a drink of his water. " Wait, you never told me how you found out. " Here he was, exposing Haruka's secret when he should have asked her that question to begin with.

" Seiya, I live with her. First of all, she can get to be extremely feminine when she's at home. Plus, I've been close enough to her to realize that a man simply does not have a chest. " Michiru smiled at the memories she had collected since Haruka had started living with her.

" I'm not following you. " He said, extremely confused by what she was trying to imply.

" One night, for whatever reason, I fell asleep on Haruka's chest. And of course, when you're that close to someone, you begin to realize a few physical features that might not be seen otherwise. Haruka does not have a flat chest; though I have this feeling that she is probably binding herself because she was pretty close to being flat. I'm guessing at this point in her life she has mastered just about everything that makes her become closer to the appearance of a boy. "

" Uh oh. " Seiya looked up at Michiru. " What if Minako wants to ... you know.. "

" Wants to ...? " Michiru asked, not understanding the question Seiya posed.

" What if she wants to have...you know... " Seiya made a few physical gestures that made Michiru start laughing.

" That's up to Haruka. There's nothing we can help her with there. "

Seiya nodded but made note of the expression plastered all over Michiru's face. It didn't seem as though she were sad, it seemed more like she was holding in secrets of her own that she didn't care to admit." Quit hiding it. "

" Hiding what? " Michiru asked, assuming a defensive role.

" Your feelings for her. You, my dear, are madly in love with Haruka Tenoh. " Seiya meant for it to be a joke more than it was a statement, but Michiru's response intrigued him deeply.

" That is ridiculous Seiya. We are anything but in love. Haruka is the most irritating person in the world and on top of that, she lies and can't be trusted with anything. "

" You trusted her when you were sick. " Seiya watched as Michiru's expression became serious. " You might not have seen me but I came over quite a few times. Who do you think ran out to get the medicine? Or the food? Who do you think helped Haruka cook? That girl was walking around like a mindless zombie, waiting for you to call upon her. She didn't sleep well, though she slept with you,just to make sure nothing happened to you. She didn't eat so long as you couldn't eat and she only showered if I kept a close watch over you. You're telling me that in the span of the week that you were sick, you couldn't trust Haruka with your own health? Come on, Michiru. We know damn well no one would take as good of care for you, not even that repulsive girlfriend of yours. Speaking of her, where was she when you were sick? No call? No visit? She didn't even try to get a hold of you. So then, where was she for the span of that whole week. "

" What are you trying to say? " Michiru stood up defiantly, surprised that Seiya had such strong feelings on the subject.

" There's a lot of things I could say Michiru, I just choose not to. I simply act like the guy who knows nothing when in reality, I'm the guy who knows everything. I'm the guy that knows you love Haruka and I'm the guy that's trying to tell you that you're wasting your time with Makoto. "

" Seiya, don't presume that I love Haruka, just because she can take care of me. You're way off base if you seem to think that Haruka and I have anything in common. "

" Was it not you, that just said, you fell asleep on Haruka's chest? Was it not you that made a scene of the dinner Haruka went to with Minako? Is it not you that becomes envious of Minako's relationship with Haruka? " Seiya switched back to the topic of the brunette." Why are you even trying to stay with Makoto - she was the one who burned you. She was the one that made you hate just about everyone. Now you've met someone that is willing to put you on a pedestal and you turn away from this girl? "

" Seiya - she's the one that ditched me for Minako. Not that I care for her in any special way, but it's obvious that she has strong feelings for Mina. No one is hurt by that. If Haruka wants Minako, I'm not going to stop her simply because you think that I have feelings for her. Seiya you are my best friend, but you're pushing this a little too far. "

" That's very true. I might even admit to that. But who was she with before Minako and Makoto arrived on the scene? She was with you. She was the one who made everyone jealous of you. She was the one that opened your door for you, no matter where you were at. She was the one who went to your concerts and cheered you on, when no one else did. She was the one who always drove you home, who always made you smile, who always made you laugh. You turn from this girl to Makoto? I see no sense in that. You went from having everything you ever dreamed of to possessing the exact opposite. Does Makoto open the door for you? Does she nurse you to health? Does she make you smile or laugh half as much as Haruka does? Is she even remotely as cute as Haruka is? I think not. " Seiya took another drink of his water as he observed Michiru's reaction.

" Seiya, listen. I do not have feelings for Haruka. " Michiru felt her words burning a hole inside of her but she couldn't allow Seiya of all people to tell her what she wanted. She didn't even know what she wanted so why would Seiya know? Michiru clenched her fist, trying to maintain her composure. " I am in love with Makoto. I would suggest that you think more carefully about your implications before you jump to any conclusions. " Michiru waited for a response but received none. Seiya only sat, shaking his head.

" All you're doing is making this more complicated than it has to be. If that's the way you want to live, fine, Michiru. I'm trying to be a friend but you clearly don't need me around anymore. If this is what you're doing to Haruka - pushing her away - then I can only imagine how she must feel right now. " Seiya got up out of his chair and threw on his jacket. " If you want to 'happy' with Makoto, I won't stop you. But if you lose Haruka, you'll have no one to blame except yourself. " Seiya bit his lip, wanting to say more, wanting to be strong for Michiru but he couldn't. Michiru was simply too stubborn to belive any of what he was saying. " Good night. " He whispered in defeat as he left the study and made his way out of her house.

* * *

Author's Note: There's always complications. Isn't that life though? 


	15. Apologies

Family Affairs

-of-

The Lust Chronicles

_Chapter Fifteen: Apologies_

* * *

Michiru sat quietly in her chair, despite the fact that she had heard the front door open. She knew who it was but she was doing her best for the past couple of weeks, to ignore this person and avoid paying attention to her. Ever since her discussion with Seiya, she had purposefully arranged to be isolated from everyone else. No one understood her and she didn't expect them to, but if anyone else was going to judge her like Seiya did, then she didn't want to be around any of them. Besides, what was the use of friends? Most of them gossiped, spread rumors and aren't 'there' when you need them the most. **_'I could use all this time to practice for my upcoming concert anyways.'_** Michiru leaned back into her seat, somewhat overwhelmed at the situation she was in. None of her excuses could justify her actions or behavior lately… no matter how hard she tried to convince herself.

" Hi, Michiru. " The tall blonde stood at the opposite end of Michiru's small dining table. She stood watching with an unreadable expression, incessantly fidgeting with a beanie in her hand. " How was your night? " Haruka's eyes darted around the room attempting to find something other than Michiru to rest themselves upon. " Quiet, then? " Haruka waited for a response even though she knew it would never come. " Mine was quiet too. " After an everlasting five minutes, the blonde heaved a sigh, more than likely a sign of defeat, and trudged her way upstairs.

Michiru let out a heavy sigh as well. It hurt her to ignore Haruka to such lengths. The poor girl had been trying very hard to get her attention all month. Their conversations were always one sided, with Haruka constantly trying to provoke a response out of Michiru, but it never happened. There was this burning feeling of anger towards the blonde that Michiru simply could not get rid of. It wasn't just affecting herself, her feelings were affecting Haruka. But she simply could not stop the burning feeling. Michiru rested her face in her hands, holding back hot tears. She'd never been this torn in her life. She loved Makoto, she did. But she couldn't help these overwhelming feelings for Haruka. Try as she might, there was nothing she could do to hide them from herself and there was nothing she could do to get rid of them. And yet they still remained for her to be agonized with.

" You look tense. " Haruka mentioned as she appeared from out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee. The blonde placed one in front of Michiru and took the seat across the table. " Have you been working on the midterm projects coming up? " There was a dead silence between the two but that didn't stop Haruka. For some reason, Michiru's lack of response only seemed to push Haruka to try harder. " I can't believe it's almost Christmas. We've got a couple weeks left but I'm really excited. "

" It's still November. " Michiru finally replied, somewhat irritated.

Haruka seemed to light up with enthusiasm. This was the first time all week Michiru had said anything to her, even if it was said with a not-so-promising tone, it was something for her to happy about. " Hai, it is. But it's the end of November which means we only have another four weeks, at most. "

" Why would you be excited for Christmas? "

Haruka glanced down at her mug, reflecting on the question. A distant expression entered the blonde's eyes which caused Michiru to put her pen down and focus on the blonde's response.

" That's when father will be home. He always comes home for Christmas. " Haruka swallowed hard at the idea of her dad only visiting on holidays. She hated having to think about him, especially after she had met her friends' fathers, who were saints in comparison to her own father. " We sometimes have eggnog, we open presents really early in the morning, then the whole afternoon we spend with each other. We can do whatever we want but normally we do things that we enjoy together. "

" I see. " Michiru too, was disgusted with her mother but this conversation only made her anger build even more. She quickly started losing interest until Haruka had mentioned one last thing.

" It's the only day of the year that I feel like I have a family. " Tears came to the blonde's eyes. She held them back with ease but it still shocked Michiru to see Haruka, of all people, shed tears. " I'm trying so hard, Michi. I'm trying so hard to have a family without him. I'm trying so hard to be happy, without him, but I depend so much on you. You've given me more meaning to my life in the past four months than anyone has in my entire life. I don't understand why we keep going through these arguments. I can't stand not talking to you. I didn't realize how good your voice sounded, until this week. " Haruka stopped herself, hoping she hadn't made Michiru uncomfortable with those words. " I … I don't know what I have done to offend you Michiru but I need you in my life. I do. " Haruka stood up from her chair and made her way towards the other girl. " Michiru, please, if there is something I'm doing wrong let me know. "

" It's not that -- " Michiru was interrupted by a pair of hands on her shoulders. She felt Haruka rubbing the tension out of her muscles, slowly causing Michiru's body to relax. " Haruka-- "

" Shh. " Haruka whispered quietly in her ear. Michiru closed her eyes, trying not to give in to the ideas forming in her mind, but she couldn't help but melt in Haruka's hands. " We'll start with something basic. How have you been? "

Michiru moistened her lips and decided to humor Haruka. " Alone. "

" Hai, I have been the same. " Haruka admitted. " And, your studies, how are they? "

" Better, ever since I have stopped going out as much. "

" I see. What about your concert coming up, are you prepared? "

Of course she wasn't. With all of the thoughts running through her mind lately, she hadn't been able to focus as well as she could. There was just too much going on to actually be able write something worth playing. " Yes. " She lied, hoping Haruka wouldn't catch her on it.

" Hm. " Haruka was quiet for a couple moments. " Michiru, would you happen to be lying to me? "

Michiru hesitated. She was starting to hate when she lied to Haruka. It was almost as if the blonde knew the answer before she even asked the question. " Would I happen to be? " She replied.

" I think you are. I haven't heard you play in a long time. Not even from your balcony. Either you are practicing when you are at school or you are not practicing at all. "

" What's the difference to you? It doesn't matter what I'm doing. "

" Michiru. " Haruka leaned in quietly. " I think I have an idea. " The blonde released her grip on Michiru's shoulders, leaving a very disappointed Michiru behind. She had absolutely loved the massage she had received, though she would never admit that to Haruka. " Michiru, come. " The blonde took Michiru's hand in hers and walked her into the study. " You will practice in here and I will be your audience. " Haruka picked up her violin case that had been placed upon a shelf. " If you don't practice now, you won't make it in time for the competition. "

Haruka was right but it didn't matter if she didn't have a partner and besides, she was supposed to be ignoring Haruka right now. " I don't want to practice and I don't want to practice in front of you. Don't you get my point? I don't want to be anywhere around you. " Michiru folded her arms across her chest.

" Don't you get mine? I need you Michiru. And I don't care what you say to me or to anyone else, you need me too. " Haruka stepped closer to Michiru. " Now, are you going to pick up your violin or should I force you to pick it up? "

" Neither. You can't make me do anything. And I don't need you, Haruka. I don't. Quit lying to yourself. You're just making things more complicated. You're not my real 'brother' and your father will end up not marrying my mother. "

" Michiru! " Haruka was going to pull the hair from her head. " You are beyond stubborn. " The blonde opened the violin case and pulled out the violin. " If you don't practice now, you won't be able to play later. And I know how important this violin is to you - it sets you free - so let it set you free now. Pick up the violin. Please. " Haruka handed the violin to Michiru.

" What's the point Haruka? " Michiru took the violin but was a bit angered by the blonde's words. " Even if I wanted to play I can't! They have changed the competition rules and have excluded me from the competition unless I can find a partner. But I haven't - so there's no point in trying now. " Michiru laid the violin down on the shelf and threw herself into the couch. Haruka watched her as the aqua-haired girl put a pillow over her own head.

" You're a sore loser. "

" If you're so smart, what would you suggest me to do? " Michiru asked, muffled by the pillow that was over her head.

" Get a partner. "

Michiru laughed out of frustration. " Yes, let me just come up with a partner out of nowhere. Now, where's my magic wand… " Michiru replied, her words dripping with sarcasm. The room became quiet for a couple moments but she did hear a few background sounds. " What are you doing now? "

" Using your wand. " Haruka replied, referring to her sarcasm. Michiru only rolled her eyes under the pillow and began to consider sleeping on the couch as an alternative to her problems. " Michiru. "

The aqua-haired girl heard her name being called and shortly after, she heard the most beautiful sound in the world. The sounds quickly formed a tune, the tune to a song. She heard the music begin to flow in and out of her ears, charming her senses. The melody was soft, slow, vibrant and stunning. It was enough to motivate her to find the source of such music. When she lifted the pillow from her head, she was even more surprised to see Haruka working her fingers ever so smoothly across her mother's old piano. She brought her knees to her chest and watched in amazement. No one she met could ever play that fluidly. It was as if the music had no imperfections and ceased to be anything less than perfect. She took a deep breath, hearing the climax of the song come and go - it sent shivers down her spine. She was absolutely thrilled at the music that Haruka was producing. She'd never seen someone so attuned to an instrument in her life. No, not attuned. Haruka was attached to the piano, it was as almost if, Haruka and the piano were one and the same. She simply couldn't fathom any other reason as to why Haruka's music was flawless. When Haruka ended her song, Michiru was disappointed that it had to stop.

" It's been a while. " The blonde moved out of her seat and stretched out her fingers. " I'm a little bit tight. "

" Tight? That was the best thing I have ever heard in my life. "

" No, the best music to exist on this planet, is the music that comes from your violin. " Haruka took a seat on the floor next to Michiru's couch. " I would hate for you to stop playing or not compete in this competition just because you don't have a partner. It would pain me if that were to happen. "

" You would be my partner just because you don't want me to stop playing? "

" I would be your partner because I know how much playing means to you. I know that it sets you free and if I could be a part of setting you free, then I would never object to being your partner. " Haruka's piercing green eyes fell upon Michiru's face as she looked down upon her.

Michiru couldn't help but return the same gaze that she had been receiving. No one had ever done as much for as Haruka had already done - but this - this surpassed all acts of kindness that she would ever receive. " Haruka, I can't accept this. I have been terrible to you. "

" I don't care Michiru. As long as you're here from now on, I don't care. I hate when we fight and if helping you reach your goal keeps me close to you, then I simply don't care. I just don't want to fight anymore. You mean too much to me. " Haruka smiled at Michiru. " Will you accept my offer? "

" Graciously. " Michiru pursued her lips in thought. " But tell me, what was the piece that you were just playing? "

Haruka blushed and glanced around the room, trying to dodge Michiru's eyes. " It's uh, something I composed. "

" Wow, I'm impressed. What's the name of the composition? "

" In love. "

" Oh. After Minako? "

The blonde averted her eyes to the piano, wondering if she should explain the reason behind the song. **_'On second thought that might not be such a good idea.' _**" Uh.. Yes.. After Minako. "

" Oh. " Michiru paused. " I didn't know that you had such strong feelings for her. "

" We've gotten to be pretty close over the last couple of weeks. " Haruka put a hand on her neck, relieving some of the anxiety she was having. " By the way, I'm sorry for not telling you about our relationship. "

" It's not a problem, besides, the way I reacted someone would have thought you and I were dating. " Michiru giggled when she remembered some of the rumors that went flying after the incident. " Of course that took some time to straighten out. "

" People thought _we _were dating? " Haruka asked, curious as to why that rumor kept coming up.

Michiru nodded. " I'm sorry too, for overreacting. I was taking your decision much too personally. I guess I was just hurt by the idea of you not trusting me anymore. "

" You know I'll always trust you, Michiru. "

" I know, that's why you're such a good brother. "

Haruka cringed on the inside at the sound of the word 'brother' but she continued to smile anyways.

* * *


	16. Striking

Family Affairs

-of-

The Lust Chronicles

_Chapter Sixteen: Striking_

* * *

" Move over. " Haruka said, through spoonfuls of ice cream. The other girl on the couch sprawled out even more, taking up as much space as possible. The blonde looked at her skeptically and shrugged her shoulders. " Fine, have it your way. " Haruka plopped down on the girl's stomach as she started laughing.

" You weigh a ton, Haruka. " Michiru commented through fits of laughter.

" I'm sorry to hear that, here let me help you. " Haruka put her dead weight on Michiru, who finally relented and rolled off the couch. " Now that's better, isn't it? " Haruka held back a smile as she shoved another spoon full of mint ice cream in her mouth.

" No. " Michiru replied as she turned over on her back. " You should really lay off the sweets. I don't think it's doing a whole for your weight issue. " The aqua-haired girl grinned maliciously, knowing well enough that Haruka didn't have one.

" Yeah. I was thinking exactly that. I'll go on a diet tomorrow. Or maybe in a week. Or maybe… next year. Yes, next year sounds good. " Haruka shifted her legs so that she was sitting upright and looking down at Michiru, who was on the floor. " That looks comfortable. " The blonde said as she licked one of her spoons. " Here, let me help you get more comfortable. " Haruka rested her feet on Michiru's stomach. " There you go. That should do wonders. You're a great foot rest by the way. "

" I bet. " Michiru replied, as she placed one of her hands on Haruka's leg to make sure she didn't put any pressure on her stomach. " I thought we were supposed to be having movie night with the others. "

" Oh yeah. " Haruka almost dropped her jaw, then she slapped her forehead. " I forgot to invite them. "

" Nice, airhead. Guess it's just you and me then. " **_'I like the sound of that.' _**Michiru mused as she placed a finger on her lips. " What movie should we watch? "

" The one where, you become my foot rest and my slave at the same time, and get me more ice cream because I am out of it. " Haruka had a cheesy smile on her face as she was pointing to her empty ice cream gallon.

" I don't like that movie. How about we do something other than stay inside the house? We've been in here all week. "

Haruka's face lit up when an idea sprouted in her mind. " Let's go to a casino! " She nearly jumped off the couch in excitement. " Please! "

Michiru rolled her eyes. " No, this plan doesn't involve hookers or gambling, sorry Haruka. We're going to keep this plan G rated. " Haruka's smiled turned into a frown as she began to pout. " Do you want to go running? Watch a movie? Go to the mall? Bowling? "

The blonde continued to pout until another idea hit her. " Swimming. I want to see you swim. " She arched her eyebrow, curious to see if Michiru would oblige.

" Why would you want me to swim? " Michiru asked, almost as curious as Haruka had looked.

" Seiya told me you were the best swimmer in the world. "

Michiru sighed. Seiya never had anything bad to say about her, even when she had stopped talking to him. " I suppose it wouldn't hurt to swim, but Seiya is lying to you. If I was the best swimmer in the world, wouldn't I have tried out for the swim team? "

" Not really. "

* * *

" I'll be right back, Michiru. I have to use the restroom. " Haruka said from across the swimming pool. The blonde pretended to enter the men's restroom but cut across into the women's when the coast was clear. " I can't believe the pool is open this late. " Haruka said to herself as she walked through the locker room.

" Haruka? "

The blonde spun around, shocked to find someone in the locker room this late at night. " Uh… " Haruka placed a hand on the nearest wall, trying to regain her composure. " Minako, hey. "

Minako had a sly smile on her face. " What are you doing at school so late? -- I mean, what are you doing in the girl's locker room? " She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for a response.

" Oh, um. Well, Michiru wanted to come swimming and she forgot her goggles in the locker room. And since no one was here, she sent me in for them. " Haruka complimented herself on the lie, she definitely saved herself in the nick of time. " What are you doing here? "

" I just finished swimming myself. "

" I see. " Haruka cleared her throat when an awkwardness began to form between the two. " Do you have a ride home? "

Minako nodded but stepped closer. " Yes, Makoto is going to take me. " Haruka cringed at the sound of Makoto's name but continued to falsely smile. The blonde lifted her chin when she felt Minako step close enough that their bodies were touching. " How was your day today? " Minako asked as she slid her index finger up and down the collar on Haruka's suit.

" Well. " Haruka replied, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable with Minako's behavior. They had been intimate before but she wondered if them being alone would lead to something more than kissing. Minako trailed her fingers from Haruka's jacket to Haruka's neck.

" You have soft skin. "

" Thanks. " Haruka knew what was coming but could she avoid it? Probably not. If she couldn't avoid it, then she could at least attempt to control the situation, because at this point, Minako was definitely the one controlling her. " Minako…how soft is your skin? " Haruka shifted all of her weight and pushed the other girl against the wall. Haruka smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. They stood for a couple of moments, kissing, until Minako's phone began to ring. Haruka pulled away when she felt Minako reach for the phone. She rolled her eyes when Minako mentioned it was Makoto.

" Hey, what's up? " Minako answered, hushing a very irritated Haruka. " Of course, I'll be out there in a minute or two. I'm just … um… " Minako looked at Haruka for a good excuse but Haruka only grinned. " I'm having trouble … getting dressed. Just give me a couple more minutes, okay? " Minako hung up the phone before she get a response. " Troublemaker. "

" Yeah, so? " Haruka placed a kiss on Minako's cheek and began to walk away. " I'll pick you up tomorrow, for dinner, okay? " Minako nodded as she picked up her bags and ran past Haruka.

" Good night, Haruka! " Minako said as she rounded the corner and left the locker room.

" Good night. " Haruka whispered to herself, feeling a wave of guiltiness wash over her. Why did she try to avoid Minako? Normally she had no problems kissing her but tonight was different. No it wasn't just different, it was awkward. " I have got to get a grip on myself. " Haruka simply shook her head in disappointment and headed out of the locker room.

' _**I really have to stop -- ' **_Haruka's whole body stopped and she suddenly jumped behind the corner she had just passed. Her eyes peeked around the corner as she watched Michiru get out of the pool, soaked from head to toe. She had her bathing suit on, of course, but the girl was entirely wet. Haruka's eyes trailed all the way from her feet to her head and for some reason, a spark of desire began to build inside of Haruka. **_'She's beautiful.'_**Haruka had noticed this before but somehow this was different. Michiru's hair was drenched with water as it hung in her eyes. _**'What is she doing?' **_Haruka watched the other girl from her hiding spot as Michiru walked her way towards a diving board. **_'oh.' _**Michiru climbed up the diving board but every movement she made, Haruka's eyes seemed to catch. Her legs were flawless, her curves were unbelievable, and her skin looked sleek with water dripping from it. Haruka turned her back on the wall. _**' Get it together, Haruka.' **_She took a deep breath, deciding to ignore the image of Michiru's body in her mind. **_'Come on Haruka, get it together.' _**Try as she might she simply could not get Michiru out of her head. It wasn't just that the girl was somewhat naked, but it was also the fact that they were alone, in an indoor swimming pool _and _she was somewhat naked. _**'I can do this.'**_ The blonde spun around the corner but only after she heard Michiru dive into the water. Perhaps she would have more courage if she realized no one would catch her staring.

Michiru had gone quite a few laps, not noticing Haruka's presence at all. Haruka admired the fact that the girl moved through the water like she was one with the water. It was strange to see her swim so fast but so smoothly. The blonde finally decided to cool her feet off in the water and removed her shoes. Haruka sat above Michiru's lane and put her legs in the water. " This is cold. " The blonde said to herself as she almost pulled her feet from the water. " How does she do that? I could not swim in water this cold. I would be an ice cube as soon as I jumped in. " Haruka heaved a sigh and rested her hands on the edge of the wall. Watching Michiru swim brought peace to Haruka.

--- ---

Water was her element. Or that's what she liked to think. Michiru continued to move through the water like a knife cutting through butter. She tried to take as few breaths as possible because breathing too much cut down on her lap time. Michiru continued as hard as she could until she could make out the wall just barely but the chlorine was doing wonders to her eyes. When she reached out for the ledge, she felt something soft… nothing like the wall she had expected. Michiru surfaced quietly to find out what she was holding on to.

" Hey. " Haruka said smoothly as she looked down upon Michiru.

Michiru blushed when she realized that, not only was she holding on to blonde's leg, but she was in between Haruka's legs. " Hey. " She replied, a bit tired from pushing herself too hard from the last lap. She placed both of her arms on Haruka's legs and rested her head on her arms, not minding so much that she was in a very intimate position with Haruka.

" I'm gone for five minutes and you're ready to get out? " Haruka beamed down at Michiru who only rolled her eyes in response. There was silence between them as Michiru basked in Haruka's presence.

It was so unbelievably comfortable to hang off Haruka's legs. She was bit surprised that the blonde didn't mind the fact that she was getting very wet by Michiru resting on her. Michiru smiled but didn't allow Haruka to see her happiness. It was quiet, peaceful but most of all, she was closer to Haruka than she had been in a long time. Michiru wouldn't have given these moments up for the world. She had only wished that there were more moments like these.

" It's cold. " Haruka said, leaning back to look at the ceiling.

" Want to see a trick I learned? "

Haruka shrugged. " Sure, why not? "

" Okay, stay here. " Michiru went underneath the water but was under for a couple moments. Haruka leaned in to get a closer look at what she was doing. For some reason she couldn't entirely make out what Michiru was doing so she leaned in a bit further. That's when she realized she shouldn't have done that. And that's when Michiru decided to make her move. The girl almost seemed to have leaped out of the water and wrapped her arms around Haruka's shoulders.

" Aw man. " Haruka tried to pull away but it was too late. Michiru had taken hold of her torso and with an immense amount of dead weight, Haruka was in the water in no time. Haruka opened her eyes under water and was alarmed by how much the chlorine stung her eyes. She didn't dare surface, not now. She had to find Michiru and she did when she spun around under water. Michiru waved with a smile on her face. Haruka only shook her head as she made her way towards the bottom of the pool. Michiru looked up at the surface as if she needed air but decided to follow Haruka instead. The blonde finally reached the bottom of the pool and with much effort, laid as much of her body on it as possible. Michiru swam above her, curious as to what the blonde was doing. Haruka watched her with open eyes and eventually stretched out her arm to Michiru.

Michiru glanced at the arm but made no hesitation in taking Haruka's hand. With more force than she expected, Haruka drew her in, closer to her body. The two stared at each other for a couple moments, unflinchingly. Haruka wanted so bad to act upon her instinct. She wanted so bad to kiss Michiru, but what would Michiru think of the kiss? Haruka noticed Michiru was still holding on to her hand but what was interesting is that Michiru reached out for the other one as well. Michiru pulled herself in, using the help of Haruka's hands, until their faces were just inches apart. There was an expression on the smaller girl's face that intrigued Haruka a great deal. Michiru seemed to be as deep in thought as Haruka was, but what was she thinking of? Michiru blinked as if she had realized something and began to resurface. Haruka stayed at the bottom of the pool until she saw Michiru take a breath of air and she followed suit.

Michiru was treading water when Haruka had surfaced. The blonde felt her hair cover her eyes and did her best to get them out of her face. She wasn't doing such a good job at it as she kept resurfacing. Michiru finally grabbed hold of her and urged her to stop. " If you keep coming up, the hair will keep falling in your face. " Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's cheek and began to push the hairs out of the blonde's face. When Michiru had finished the job, she was taken aback by how striking Haruka's eyes were. " Your eyes are… "

" Yeah. " Haruka replied, already knowing what she was going to say. " When they get irritated, they get pretty intense. " Michiru began to put her mouth under water in thought, as she continued to examine the sharp green eyes that were focused upon her. " Thanks for the uh… trick… " Michiru didn't say anything as she continued to study Haruka's eyes. " What? " Haruka asked, a bit defensively.

" You're eyes… they aren't intense… they're beautiful. " Michiru finally concluded as she ceased focusing on Haruka's eyes. The girl smiled playfully and splashed some water on a very shocked Haruka. " Can't you take a compliment? "

" Not really. " Haruka admitted as she dodged Michiru's splashing. " But I can definitely win a water war. " Haruka smiled as she went under water, pulling Michiru with her.

" Okay, okay! " Michiru laughed as she surfaced once again. " You win. " Haruka surface as well, but still having trouble with her hair. " You are hopeless. Water isn't your element, now is it? " Michiru pushed Haruka's hair out of her face again and admired the sly smile that came across the blonde's face. They treaded water in silence as the two started to relax. " Haruka…? "

" Yeah? " Haruka replied, trying to float upon her back.

" What were you doing under water, the first time? "

" I think it's called swimming. " Haruka answered sarcastically.

" No seriously. " Michiru asked as she too tried to float on her back. When she realized she didn't receive an answer she stopped floating and looked around for Haruka.

" Seriously? " Haruka whispered, as she surfaced behind Michiru. Michiru didn't turn around, she only nodded in response. " I was swimming. " Haruka affirmed, this time with more determination than before. The blonde quietly got out of the pool. She wasn't going to admit what she was thinking but she had a good idea that Michiru might be catching on to her. Haruka grabbed her shoes and turned back. " Are you ready? "

Michiru observed Haruka from the water. She didn't want to leave but she had a feeling that her question had spoiled the mood. **_'I wonder why the question bothered her so much?' _**Michiru finally relented to Haruka's wishes and emerged from the pool. " Yes, I'm ready. "

Haruka nodded in response, watching the girl begin to shiver when the cold air touched her skin. " Here. " The blonde approached Michiru and placed a towel around her. " I'm feeling a bit hungry for… ice cream. " The blonde arched her eyebrow and smiled to assure Michiru that everything was fine. Michiru could only smile in response, knowing the blonde was hiding something, but she would leave that secret to be found out another time.

* * *


	17. Consolation, Part One

Family Affairs

-of-

**The H&M Chronicles**

_Chapter Seventeen: Consolation, Part One. _

* * *

" Haruka. " Michiru took a double take on the blonde and stood gaping. " What is on your head? " When she began to recognize the floral imprint and white lace, Michiru took off after Haruka. " Haruka! You have my underwear on your head? "

" But it's clean! Why can't I wear it around the house? " Haruka would stop occasionally to tease her and then she would keep running from the girl. " I like it! It's very girly. "

" If I catch you Haruka, you are in the biggest trouble ever! " Michiru eventually chased the blonde into the kitchen. They circled around an island for a couple moments as the blonde continued to stick her tongue out. " Give me my underwear!"

" Ohh but it's so wonderfully lacey and it smells like Tide, winter fresh breeze. " Haruka pulled the underwear over her eyes and attempted to look through the leg openings. " Look, Michiru… I can see you! "

Michiru made a jump over the island and landed in the blonde's arms. Haruka started laughing but began swinging the girl around in circles, trying to avoid having the underwear taken off. They were making so much noise that they failed to hear the front door open.

" What the -- " Seiya stood at the opening to the kitchen, observing the scene before him. Haruka had nothing but a set of plaid blue boxers, a white t-shirt and a pair of underwear on her head. Michiru had even less, she wore a set of underwear and a t-shirt, straddling Haruka's waist. Seiya looked over at Usagi who grew red with embarrassment. " What on earth is going on here? "

Michiru began to pout and so did Haruka. " Haruka stole my underwear! "

" You lie! " Haruka said, exaggerating. " You said it was a new hat and told me to try it on. " Both of them began arguing until Seiya intervened again.

" So then how did you start straddling Haruka, Michiru? " Both of them blushed for a moment. " I see. " Seiya cleared his throat. We will be waiting in the car. Try to hurry and get dressed. Seiya left the kitchen with Usagi, reassuring her that everything would be okay.

Haruka waited for the right moment to steal back the underwear and laughed. " It's my new hat! " The blonde jumped for joy and ran up the stairs. Michiru was more than willing to chase the blonde, for she knew she would eventually get it back.

* * *

" Very nice. I'm surprised to see the both of you got ready in time. " Seiya threw the car into gear, turning up the music so that nothing else was really heard. Haruka sat content in the back seat which was something she wasn't used to but she liked feeling the cool wind graze her cheeks. Haruka breathed in the air heavily, reflecting silently on her life. There was truly one thing she was missing. The blonde stole a glimpse of Michiru, in her silky green dress, as she was looking out the window. **_'She really is beautiful.' _**

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now **_

Haruka would have given just about anything to be able to take Michiru into her arms and kiss her, no, not just kiss her - she wanted to hold her. She knew that wasn't possible but she still would have done it. A sharp image of Makoto came to Haruka's mind as she felt defeat flood her heart. She had to stop thinking of Michiru so much but how many times had she said that before?

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight **_

She wasn't thinking of anything in particular, except she really was. Haruka was more than disappointed having to face reality every time her eyes fell upon Michiru. It seemed like a never ending battle with herself. She couldn't stop her feelings for Michiru but she didn't want to either. Michiru had become the very bit of light in the dark tunnel that had become her life. Nothing was the same without her and she never wanted to be apart from her. But such was her life, that she would never be able to truly love Michiru. Haruka was surprised when she felt a hand touch hers. The blonde's eyes pulled away from the window to find a questioning Michiru, who squeezed her hand reassuringly.

" Are you okay? " The aqua-haired girl whispered so that no one else could hear her except the blonde. Haruka's heart seemed to flutter but she contained her happiness by squeezing in return. The blonde nodded, smiling at the girl next to her, hoping that she hadn't caused Michiru to worry about her. Michiru averted her attention back to the window and released her hold on Haruka.

" We're here. Strap up beautiful ladies and stupid Haruka. " Seiya joked as jumped out of the car. He quickly ran over to Usagi's side and opened the door for her. " Ma'am, you should stay with me tonight, it might get dangerous. "

" It's only a ball Seiya. " Usagi laughed as she took hold of Seiya's arm.

" Yes, but it might be dangerous. " Seiya replied playfully. " Hey, we'll meet you guys inside, okay? "

Haruka agreed as she opened the door for Michiru, before Michiru could think about opening it for herself. She helped the smaller girl step out of the car, admiring how well she wore the dress. " Michiru. " The blonde felt the aqua-haired girl habitually lock their arms together. **_'I should tell her she looks beautiful.' _**Haruka began to argue with herself internally, leaving a puzzled Michiru in the midst of her thoughts. It was only after a couple moments that the blonde realized she had left Michiru hanging without an explanation.

" Haruka? "

" Never mind. " Haruka locked eyes with Michiru, knowing she couldn't reveal her feelings for the girl that was supposed to be her stepsister, or her best friend, depending on who they told. " When's Makoto going to be here? " For some reason, the blonde had a feeling that Makoto would be late. Makoto had a way of being extremely inconsiderate of Michiru no matter how special the event was.

" I'm not sure. "

" I see. " Haruka continued to walk with Michiru into the main hall at Junai. Tonight was the formal winter ball room dance, otherwise known as 'Formal.' Everyone would attend the ball out of tradition and everyone would be wearing outfits worth upwards of five thousand.

Haruka smiled when she remembered buying Michiru's dress. She wasn't too good with size so she went to the store several times, bringing the attendant examples of Michiru's clothes, to better get a size estimate. Turned out her multiple trips to the store paid off. The dress not only fit but it really brought out Michiru's normally hidden curves. The best part wasn't the dress though, it was Michiru's expression when Haruka had presented the dress to her. The blonde suggested since they were best friends, they have complimenting outfits. Michiru was more excited about the dress than she had ever seen before. Needless to say, both of them were wearing shreds of a deep green weaving in and out of their outfits. Haruka had a silky black suit with the collared shirt, being the green that complimented Michiru's dress. She also wore a bow tie at the request of Michiru but wasn't too fond of it.

" Haruka - did you want to take that booth over there? " Michiru asked, bringing Haruka out of her memories and into the present.

" If you like it, then it suits me just fine. " The blonde replied smoothly, keeping her eyes focused on Michiru. Just moments after they took their seat, most of their friends had spotted them and were making their rounds of greetings.

" Evening Haruka, Michiru. " Ami waved as she walked by the table with Rei by her side. Both of them waved enthusiastically at the pair, who smiled in response. " Are you sure those two aren't dating? " Ami quietly asked through her teeth.

" I don't know anymore. Who shows up at a ball with matching outfits and aren't dating? " Rei questioned.

" I guess it doesn't matter. They are our friends either way. But I think they would make a good couple. "

" My thoughts exactly. " Rei commented. " I hope Minako doesn't get the same impression about them as we do, or she'll be heartbroken about it. " Ami nodded as they made their way to their own table.

" They were talking about us. " Michiru said, inwardly.

" I know. " Haruka replied, watching the two walk off.

" What do you think they were talking about? "

" Probably the same old things they are always talking about. " Haruka shrugged. She had a lack of interest for rumors or gossiping, whatever Rei or Ami had said made no difference to her. From the look on Michiru's face though, it might have made a big difference to Michiru. " Hey. " Haruka whispered to her. " Don't pay any mind to them. I'm sure they said nothing of importance. "

" Right. " Michiru was assured with one smile from Haruka. " Even if they said something important, it wouldn't hurt us. "

" Of course not, we're invincible. "

'_**Invincible together.' **_Michiru liked the sound of that. " Hey, there's Minako. " She pointed out Haruka's girl friend but was surprised she did so. When she thought twice about it, she almost wanted to call herself an idiot. If she pointed out where Minako was, Haruka was sure to leave her side, and Michiru was sure to have a terrible night if Haruka left for too long.

" I see that. " Haruka mentioned as she motioned for drinks to be dropped off at their table.

Michiru thought she heard wrong. " Aren't you going to see her? "

" In a bit. Am I bothering you so much that you are trying to get rid of me? "

" No … not at all… " Michiru blushed, realizing that her behavior would have caused anyone to think exactly that. She didn't mean to sound rude but she was definitely stunned in disbelief. Did Haruka not want to see Minako? Why would anyone not rush to see their significant other? Haruka seemed to be head over heels for Michiru, a thought that did not please Michiru, but was a fact nonetheless.

" Haruka. I meant to tell you this earlier but I guess I was flustered about the whole, underwear incident. " Michiru winked at the blonde who had to laugh, remembering the whole chase that ensued after she had stolen a pair of underwear. " You look really good. I had to do a double take for the second time today, but not because you had underwear on your head, but because I almost didn't recognize you. You would make any girl fall head over heels for you. "

" Thank you. " Haruka replied, she was about to continue when she noticed Minako was making her way over to the table. She sat up and scooted away from Michiru a bit.

" Hi sweetie. " Minako said as she bent over to kiss Haruka. The two shared a brief kiss but Usagi stopped them from going any further.

" Excuse me. Just because you two are lovers doesn't mean you can brag about it in public. " Usagi said as she took a seat next to Michiru. " You two should go dance. You guys would look great together. Go on! I'll take pictures. " Haruka was reluctant to dance; instead of agreeing to Usagi's suggestion, she found herself looking to Michiru for an opinion.

" What do you think? "

Of course, being put on the spot changed Michiru's feelings on the subject. If she disagreed with Usagi's suggestion then people would surely begin to figure out her secret. She had to condone anything related to Minako's relationship with Haruka, in order to avoid having her secret compromised. " You should. " Michiru replied weakly. Her tone was weak enough to cause Haruka to worry about her words, she could tell by the blonde's sudden change of expression. " Really, Haruka, you should dance with her. " She would have preferred to have danced with Haruka instead of Minako, but fate dealt her a miserable card and she simply had to deal with their relationship as a result.

" See Haruka, even your closest friend in the entire world agrees with me. Go on, I'll take pictures… but there's a slight chance I might eat your dinner if you don't come back in time… " Usagi slipped in the last part causing Haruka to smirk at her humor.

" Very well. I won't be long. " The blonde took Minako on to the dance floor and disappeared into the crowd of people already dancing.

Michiru sighed heavily, suddenly finding herself feeling at a loss for some reason. For lack of anything else to do, she began to trace her fingers along the rim of her cup, remembering how it was to trace features on Haruka's face while she was asleep. A smiled emerged victorious on her face, causing Usagi to become interested in what she was thinking about.

" Michiru… I know I am usually a ditz… but you have to hear me out. " Usagi had a very serious tone about what she was about to say which triggered Michiru's attention. " I know what I saw at your house was … playful at that… but I think there's something going on behind the scenes. Seiya denies that you two are together, but I have some doubts about that. "

" You know, Usagi, I don't blame you for thinking that. " Michiru came to the conclusion, somewhat startling even herself. " Haruka and I, well, we're close. A lot of people naturally assume that if two people are close they must be intimate. We're not your standard best-friend case. We do have a tendency of making people think we're together but we don't do anything out of the normal and nor will we change our behavior because of what other people think. " Michiru paused. " Nothing is going on between Haruka and I. We are simply friends. "

" Okay. If you say so. But… if there's some sort of chance that you happen to be in love with Haruka, you should try to hide it better. Especially if Haruka doesn't know. That would be awkward. " Usagi made herself comfortable and leaned in on Michiru's shoulder. " I just worry for you Michiru. You were always good to me, I would like to return the favor eventually. But this is the only way I can help at this point. "

" I am not in love with Haruka. " Michiru firmly but painfully stated. It hurt her to think of what her life would be like without Haruka. It would hurt her to think of what she would be like if she didn't … love… Haruka. Did she love Haruka? " I'm not, Usagi. " Who was she kidding? She did love Haruka. She wouldn't deny her feelings for the world. If she could act upon them, she would. But she would never act upon them if Haruka was in love with Minako, never. If she exposed her feelings, she risked losing Haruka, especially if she shared those kinds of feelings with Minako and not her.

" Ahem… " Usagi cleared her throat in a rather obvious manner, nudging Michiru in a rough manner. " Your girlfriend, twelve-o-clock. "

" And? "

" Well, I didn't want you to say anything that would compromise your relationship, especially since you don't _really _love Haruka. " Usagi said those last words almost sarcastically, as if she knew the truth but wouldn't openly force the words from her own mouth.

" Good evening, darling. " Makoto held her hand out to Michiru. " I'm so ready to dance. Come on. " Michiru was reluctant, looking towards the crowd of people dancing. " Come on, are you afraid to dance? "

" You wish. " Michiru finally obliged Makoto. " Let's see if you are really ready to dance. " The aqua-haired girl stood only to have the brunette gawk at her. " What? "

" You look good. Where did you get that dress? "

" It's not important, come, let's dance. " Michiru waved back to Usagi, who was content being alone with plates of food. Makoto took hold of Michiru's hand and led her into a slow dance. She wanted to rest her head on Makoto's shoulder but she didn't feel comfortable enough to do so. For some reason, the only thing her mind was focusing on, was someone that wasn't anywhere near her. Images of the piercing green eyes she was fond of, invaded her thoughts. She simply could not push Haruka from her thoughts, not for the life of her. Michiru was hopeless yet again.

" I have missed you all week. You are so important to me Michiru, you don't even know. I'm glad that you are my girl friend. I can't imagine how my life would be without you. " Makoto whispered to Michiru but Michiru didn't respond much. She was too busy feeling guilty for thinking of someone else while she was with her girlfriend. " I love you. "

Not knowing what else to say, Michiru returned the expression. " I love you too. "

" Awwww…. "

Michiru looked up to find Minako dancing behind them, obviously eaves dropping. She would have laughed had not realized that Haruka was accompanying her. Haruka glanced up at Michiru, not too enthusiastic in terms of mood. In fact, it almost seemed as if the blonde was as miserable as she was, but she couldn't imagine why she would feel that way. Makoto turned to smile at the other couple, hiding a layer of jealousy underneath her smile. She couldn't stand to see Haruka with _her_ Minako.

" Look. " Haruka mentioned as her eyes fell upon the crowd around them. It appeared that the whole crowd had formed a circle around the two pairs, admiring how well they had danced. " Seems as though we have some fans. "

" So it seems. " Michiru agreed, somewhat surprised at the reaction of most of her peers. Emerging from the forming circle was Mamoru with a grin larger than she would have liked to have seen.

" Evening ladies and … ahem… gentleman. " Mamoru approached Makoto and Michiru, with intentions of interrupting their dance. " May I please have this dance? " The raven haired man nearly pushed Makoto to the side as he assumed the position.

" I knew you would agree. " Suddenly, Mamoru felt a strong arm push him aside, throwing him a good couple of feet from Michiru. When he looked up, he noticed that Haruka had stolen his position and switched dance partners with Makoto. The blonde winked playfully at Mamoru who stormed off, more embarrassed than angry.

" Haruka-- "

" Shh… " The blonde whispered as she began to lead Michiru in a waltz. " Just dance." Michiru leaned into the blonde as she followed Haruka's lead. This is what she wanted. She wanted to be dancing with Haruka, not Makoto. She felt her body merging with Haruka's as they took control of the floor. They moved as if they were one. Haruka gently placed her cheek against Michiru's temple, causing Michiru to blush deeply. She was sincerely grateful for the fact that no one could see her blush but more importantly, the blonde couldn't see her either.

Michiru honestly wondered what it would be like if they were together. How would everyone react? **_'They probably wouldn't understand.' _**Both Minako and Makoto would be furious, that much was certain. The aqua-haired girl began to notice more and more people focused on their dance. Normally she would have thought their attention was little more than admiration, but the fact that she had a secret regarding the blonde, made her nervous in anticipation. She was sure they were going cause rumors and gossip about this dance for the rest of the school year. But what did that matter if their relationship was simply a rumor…

_**I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am **_

" Michiru, I can hear you thinking. "

" Sorry. " She replied, not really surprised that Haruka became extremely intuitive with her as of lately. " I'm just getting nervous with all these people standing around us. "

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive **_

" Don't be. " Haruka whispered. " I'm here. That's all that matters. "

Michiru felt butterflies in her stomach, knowing that Haruka meant that purely on a supportive level. Even so, it served well as consolation. Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder, finding solace from her thoughts. Tonight she would dance, simply dance.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am **_

* * *

Disclaimer: The song above is called "Iris" from the Goo Goo Dolls. I do not claim to own this song nor will I. This song is copyright, Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

_AN: I don't normally do songfics but I was listening to this song when I was writing it and figured that since it served as inspiration for the chapter, I should give the song some attention. Thanks for reviewing, for those who do. By the way, Maria, I will definitely take your suggestion to heart. _

_**Maria said**: " IF YOU HAD MORE MOMENTS BTWN BOTH HARUKA AND MICHI THE WHOLE STORY WOULD BE AWSOME "_

_**I say:** You got it!_


	18. Consolation, Part Two

Family Affairs

-of-

**The H&M Chronicles**

_Chapter Eighteen: Consolation, Part Two. _

* * *

" Michiru! " Makoto yelled after her girlfriend, concerned as to why she ran away after the dance. She wanted to switch with Haruka to regain her dance partner again but it never happened. For some reason the aqua-haired girl had left the ball room not moments before she could request the next dance. Makoto looked at Haruka who was just as surprised as she was. " What happened? " The brunette asked, wanting to be angry but refraining from doing so. Makoto knew that her change in mood wouldn't improve the situation so she had to be as calm as possible. " I hope you haven't ruined the night Haruka. We still have an after party to go to. "

The blonde didn't much in response, in fact, she didn't even pay attention to the brunette who seemed to be getting more annoyed by the second. Haruka watched Michiru as she saw the girl disappear from the dance hall. " I'll go get her. " The blonde decided without much hesitation.

" No. " Makoto stepped in front of Haruka. There eyes met and she could have sworn in the second that their eyes were locked, they came upon an agreement. " Let me handle this. She is my girlfriend. I want to be there for her. " Makoto watched as Haruka nodded in determination. " If we don't return, we will show up for Seiya's party, okay? "

" Of course. " Haruka replied smoothly, hoping that she was showing signs of her regaining her composure. She temporarily lost it for a moment. She didn't know what happened between her and Michiru but it concerned her deeply. There wasn't anything she wouldn't have to done to be given the chance to run after her, but she knew it wasn't her place.

" Haruka? "

It took the blonde a few seconds to realize that someone had been addressing her. She took a deep breath and turned to Minako. Maybe she couldn't be strong for Michiru but she could at least be strong for Minako. " Come here. " Haruka placed an arm around Minako's shoulder and began to sweet talk her. A part of her had silently wished that it wasn't Minako beneath her grasp but Michiru…

" Haruka, what happened to Michiru? " Seiya approached Haruka very concerned for his best friend. " Where is she? "

The blonde lost it again. She only stared at Seiya with a blank expression. " I don't know, Seiya. " Haruka walked away from Seiya coldly, not feeling the need to explain herself. She should have known better than to dismiss Seiya so easily but it was the best thing she thought of to do. The dark haired boy caught up with her and placed a hand on her chest. " I said, I don't know. She ran off. "

Seiya tried to find the Haruka that he knew but he stood facing a very cold and lifeless one. " What's going on? " When he realized she wouldn't change any time soon he had to resort to drastic measures. " Haruka, for goodness sake, pull yourself together. " Seiya held her arm firmly, hoping that his words would knock some sense into her.

" I am together. " Haruka shot back, offended by the statement. Was she so obvious about her feelings that Seiya could read them off her face? **_'He's right, pull yourself together, Haruka.'_** The blonde caught Seiya's eyes, silently telling him what was wrong. No words were exchanged, no gestures made; they continued to stare at each other until Seiya began to understand what she was trying to say. Haruka was too afraid to verbally announce her opinion on the situation but she felt helpless sitting around when she knew Michiru was in pain, somewhere. " I am together, Seiya. " Haruka affirmed, more for herself than for Seiya. " I have to get back to Minako. I have been entirely too distant from her. "

" Of course. " They exchanged another set of glances, this time with Seiya acknowledging the fact that he was fully aware of the circumstances. " We shall see you at our party in an hour - okay? Be sure to bring Minako. "

" Why would I forget her? "

" Because your mind is elsewhere. " Seiya whispered as he too, returned to his date. Haruka felt the words sting but she knew it was the truth. How could she spend the night with Minako knowing that her mind was far from the smaller blonde? She didn't even know where to start anymore. There was a part of her that _knew _where to start, but it was a matter of whether or not she could gather enough courage to act upon this 'start.'

" Haruka? " Minako took hold of the blonde's arm and pulled her away from the scene. " Can we take a walk? I need to talk to you. "

Haruka hated those words. The minute the sentence came out of Minako's mouth, she knew that Minako didn't have something she needed to talk about, she had something to confess. " Yes. Let's take a walk, it's a bit stuffy in here. " Haruka escorted her from the dance hall and began to walk through the garden at Junai. " It's beautiful tonight. " The word sparked a thought within Haruka's mind. " You looked beautiful tonight as well. "

" Thank you. " Minako replied, clearly speaking with her thoughts elsewhere. Haruka didn't feel brave enough to interrupt Minako's busy thinking. Instead she basked in the moonlight, remembering the night she first saw Michiru play on the balcony. She could remember the smell of the wind on that night, she could remember every detail about the situation. The way Michiru's hair was freely flowing in her face, the way that her dress was moving with the wind, the way that she looked so peaceful when she was playing. All of this seemed fresh in her mind even though it was months ago. **_'Months ago… I didn't feel this way… months ago… I still had my own heart.' _**

Haruka offered herself up to the wind as it picked up strength. Sometimes she wished she would disappear into the wind. She knew that the wind was her element but she needed it now more than ever. She felt like she was losing Michiru and Minako at the same time, though she cared less about the latter than she did about the former. She hated to admit it because she sounded so careless, playing with Minako's feelings, but she simply couldn't deny the truth - it was eating her up.

" Haruka… I have a confession to make. " Minako finally released her breath, hoping that she would be brave enough to continue forth. She sat Haruka down on a stone bench in the garden, motioning for the blonde to get comfortable. " This may come as a surprise but I have to admit that my feelings for you… they're not… " Minako paused, searching for the right words to use. She didn't want to hurt Haruka with her confession but she simply couldn't hold it in any longer. " I'm sorry, Haruka. All this time I have been -- "

" What is it? " Haruka replied, though her intuition already informed her that Minako was in a sense, breaking up with her. There was no doubt about that assumption, she could read it all over Minako's face. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or concerned. " Minako, really, it's okay. "

" I don't have feelings for you, like everyone says I do. I think you are very attractive… not just as a guy but as a girl too. " Haruka wasn't, in the least, surprised that Minako had found about her secret; anyone who dated her and was observant enough, would put two and two together. Eventually whoever dated her would find out her true nature, and that's not something she didn't expect when she took the risk of dating Minako. A part of her was truly interested in Minako and still was, but she had overwhelming feelings for Michiru that refused to be ignored. " I know I didn't tell you that I found out. But I could just tell. You don't know how much I appreciate you, Haruka. You are everything a girl could ever want. You are so sweet. Better to me than any guy I ever knew. You always listen to me on the phone and are always very attentive. You even give me gifts for absolutely no reason, except that you like me. Your kisses are sweeter than candy, your lips are soft too. Believe me, I knew that you were a girl from pretty much the beginning and my feelings for you haven't changed because of that. I would give anything to love someone like you. Romantic dinners, fantastic dancing, dreamy walks in the park, shopping sprees funded by you, and more laughter in the arcade that I have ever had in my life. " Minako paused hoping that Haruka's expression wasn't a result of her confession. When the blonde failed to look her in the eye, she continued with what she had to say, but in a very anxious manner. " …And all of that was great, but I think my intentions for dating you were mixed. " Haruka found her eyes drifting towards the clouds. Now more than ever she wished she was part of the wind. She was sure the wind would take her far from here. " I think I dated you for a reason that I can't forgive myself for. I dated you because I felt a great deal of pain in my heart. "

Interested by the last sentence that came out of Minako's mouth, Haruka focused her attention on the girl standing before her. " What kind of pain? "

" … the kind of pain that follows you everywhere. The kind of pain that forces you to seek solace in the company of another, even if you don't love that person. What I'm trying to say Haruka, is that I am completely and utterly heartbroken. " Tears came to the bright blue eyes that Haruka had grown fond of. It made Haruka cringe to see Minako in so much pain. " I am heartbroken because the love of my life is with someone else and I was silently hoping that dating you, would bring the love of my life back. I have only realized that dating you was nothing short of hurting you. "

Haruka stood to comfort the girl, who sought the strong arms only Haruka could provide. Minako embraced Haruka, leaning her head in the blonde's chest. She never felt this much pain in her life. Haruka slowly rocked to a song in her head that Michiru had played some time back. " It's okay Minako. I understand. " Did she? Did she understand or was she simply saying that to bring comfort to the sobbing girl in her arms? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Haruka be, in the least, a good friend. She slowly danced with Minako, in hopes of relieving the pain that was plaguing her heart. Haruka too, wanted to cry, when thoughts of her unrequited love entered her mind. **'Be strong, Haruka. Be strong.' **

" I'm so sorry Haruka, please don't be mad at me. I had to make this confession. You are such a good person at heart. " Minako admitted, shamefully.

" Minako, I could never be mad at you. I only hope that I can help you either get over this love, or regain this love of yours. I promise that I will be here when you need me, this is the very least that I can do for you. " Haruka whispered as she felt Minako's body relax in her arms.

" Thank you so much, Haruka. " Minako clenched Haruka tightly as she closed her eyes. " Thank you so much. "

* * *

Michiru had to run. There was no way she could continue to be in Haruka's arms. She wasn't prepared for this, not at all. So many ideas, memories and thoughts were colliding in her mind.

Makoto. Michiru loved her, she truly did. There was no doubt about it. Makoto had always been there for her from day one. She was the one to give her support when she first entered high school and she never stopped since then. Michiru knew she could place all of her trust in Makoto and never once regret it. But something in her heart was simply not the same. Sure, she loved Makoto, but why couldn't she think of Makoto as much as she thought of Haruka? Why couldn't she force Haruka from her mind? Why couldn't she stop thinking of the one person she couldn't have? She would never leave Makoto. Makoto was her security, Makoto was the person she had always been with. She was amazed at how many happy memories that flooded her mind when she thought of the brunette. No one had ever been there for her as much as Makoto did - that is - until Haruka showed up. So many memories. Memories of Makoto. No one else except the brunette. A tear rolled down Michiru's cheek. And yet, despite how fond she was of those memories, they melted and shattered at the thought of Haruka's smile. There was something about Haruka's smile that seemed to light up the world. Nothing was better than watching the blonde beam down at her with an expression of happiness plastered all over her face.

She felt weak from the emotions that began to consume her heart. Michiru didn't want to admit it, the truth was something she was never fond of. She laughed bitterly at a notion that came forth. Haruka was her weakness. That much she knew. In all of her life, she never truly had a weakness, until now. It was strange to feel like her whole life was in the hands of this blonde, who she seemingly couldn't push from her mind.

It wasn't just the smile of Haruka, it was everything about the blonde that seemed to flood her senses. She loved the way Haruka's skin felt, she loved every feature on her face, she cherished every smile that was given to her, every laugh, every wink, every thought that Haruka gave to Michiru. All of this was what she couldn't stop thinking of. All of this belonged to Haruka. Her jokes, her advice, her support, her hugs, her dances, her music, her unbelievably muscular yet feminine body. Michiru reminisced on the smell of Haruka's skin, the way she looked when she slept, the way she took special care of her when she was sick but most of all, she reminisced on all of the times Haruka had embraced her. Those were moments that were etched into her mind and would never leave her for a second. One of Haruka's hugs could set all wrong, right. One of Haruka's hugs made her feel as if she were safe for eternity, as if nothing would bad would ever happen to her as long as she were with Haruka. One of Haruka's hugs made her heart skip a beat, gave her butterflies in her stomach, and made her realize how much she had needed the blonde. **_'Tell me I don't love her. I can't love her.' _**

Michiru took a seat in the garden she had ended up in. She was tired from running, she wanted to go back. She wanted to hold Haruka again. She wanted to feel the comfort that the blonde offered her. She wanted to feel like her world was alright. She wanted to know that everything would be okay. In other words, what she really wanted, was Haruka's hug. Michiru took a deep breath, wiping tears from her eyes, but the tears didn't go away, especially not after what her eyes had fallen upon.

Michiru could barely hear the conversation, though she didn't purposely intend to hear it. " You don't know how much I appreciate you, Haruka. You are everything a girl could ever want. You are so sweet. Better to me than any guy I ever knew. You always listen to me on the phone and are always very attentive. You even give me gifts for absolutely no reason, except that you like me. Your kisses are sweeter than candy, your lips are soft too... a girl would give anything to love someone like you. Romantic dinners, fantastic dancing, dreamy walks in the park, shopping sprees funded by you, and more laughter in the arcade that I have ever had in my life. " Michiru stood to walk, she couldn't bare to listen anymore, as more tears fell down her cheeks. These words were nothing of her concern and were only causing her to feel even more pained than she already was. She mentally blocked out the rest of the conversation, trying to focus on someone other than Haruka.

" Michiru -- " Makoto finally caught up to her and slowed down as she reached Michiru. " Michiru, are you okay? " The brunette was concerned with the tears that formed on her girlfriend's face. " Michiru, come here. " Makoto pulled Michiru in for a hug. The aqua-haired girl broke down in Makoto's arms. The image of Minako leaning over Haruka, saying the things she was saying, it burned more than anything she had ever felt. And all she could do was cry, cry in the arms of Makoto. " I don't understand, what's going on? " Michiru burrowed her head into her girlfriend's shoulder, doing her best to wipe Haruka from her mind. " Please tell me what's wrong. "

" I … I was thinking of my mother, that's all. " Michiru lied but Makoto fell for it, holding her even tighter.

" Come on, let's get you home, no party for us tonight. " Makoto rubbed Michiru's back as if she really understood the situation. The brunette released her hold on Michiru and began to walk back to the dance hall to pick up her car. She took her girlfriend's hand for reassurance but didn't look back at her as she lead the way to her ride.

'_**Haruka…' **_Michiru allowed one more tear to fall as she turned back to see Haruka and Minako embracing each other. They were slowly dancing, with Haruka holding Minako as if the world were going to end. **_'Haruka… I love you… even if you'll never find out. Know that someone, somewhere, loves you more than Minako ever will.'_** Michiru bit her lip as she forced herself to look away. " Makoto, I don't want to go home. Let's go to Seiya's party. I could use a good stress release. "

Makoto seemed reluctant to agree but finally gave in. " You got it. "

* * *

AN: Again, thanks for all the reviews. You guys give me enough inspiration to update as much as possible and make the story more interesting. I'm sorry for not incorporating the romance as much as I could have in the beginning of this story, but because you guys care so much for this fic, I'll hype it up just for you. Thanks so much. Silas C.

* * *


	19. Confessions

Family Affairs

-of-

**The H&M Chronicles**

_Chapter Nineteen: So What? _

* * *

Michiru held her breath as she walked into Seiya's rather large mansion. She was usually familiar with Seiya's house as she had been there multiple times before but there were so many students crowding the house that she found it hard to even recognize where she was. Several people had greeted her as she walked through the door and she did her best to be polite but she didn't couldn't identify them as anyone she knew. They were most likely saying hi because they were drunk, not because they actually knew her. 

Makoto pulled Michiru from room to room and even Makoto was impressed by the level to which Seiya had taken the party. In each room, there was a different DJ spinning their own mixes, each of them distinctly diverse in their music and variations. " Seiya put a lot of work into this. " The brunette said as a smile crossed her face. She loved to dance. She wasn't the best at it but she was certainly the kind of person that would dance the night away. " Do you want to dance? "

" Actually, I'm going to get a drink first. I'll meet up with you back here. " Michiru told Makoto as she parted with her girlfriend. She managed to get through most of the crowd without being plowed over and she was surely grateful for that. Michiru noticed the kitchen was trashed. She only rolled her eyes in defeat, knowing who Seiya would call upon for help with cleaning after the party was over. Michiru began to pour herself a drink and one for Makoto as well. It took her forever to get the mixers that she wanted to use; everyone there was friendly, except when it came to getting their drinks. When she finished pouring what she needed she found her way back to Makoto, successfully not spilling either of her drinks on her way there. " You wouldn't believe how messy the kitchen is. "

Makoto laughed. " I'm sure Seiya will have fun with that. " The brunette took her drink off Michiru's hands. " Take a look at that. " Makoto pointed to the middle of the room where most of the guests had centered themselves around a tall blonde dancing to the music. " Haruka's really good at dancing, I was watching him while you were gone. " That was the last thing Michiru wanted to think about. She had spent the whole ride to Seiya's party trying to get over what she had seen at Formal and now she had to confront the blonde at the party. With her luck, Minako would show up in the midst of the party and the two would ruin everything for her.

Michiru began looking everywhere except in Haruka's direction but she finally relented when she heard the DJ switched the song that was playing. Her eyes fell upon Haruka and she found herself glued to Haruka's performance. Quite a few girls stepped towards the blonde before the song could start, handing Haruka cup after cup of alcohol. Haruka downed each cup with absolutely no resistance or self control. The girls were charmed by Haruka's ability to drink and dance but most of them were too scared to actually join her. Michiru became fixated on the blonde, as she noticed slight details that seemed to make the biggest difference in Haruka's appearance. The blonde had taken off the jacket and bow to her suit. Her long, green, collared shirt had been untucked and the top three buttons were undone. Haruka was the product of tons of alcohol, inspired by music and the massive amount of girls that seemingly could not keep their hands off her. She watched intently, feeling hints of jealously as some girls began to run their hands down Haruka's arm sensually. **_'How could she let them do that to her?' _**

" Wow. I wonder what Minako says to that -- " Makoto said, as she placed an arm behind her neck. There was no way Minako would be happy to see _that _happening.

" To what? " Minako asked, startling Makoto. She took a drink from her cup as she watched the same scene Makoto and Michiru were engrossed in. " Oh that? I told Haruka to loosen up. " Minako shrugged and headed towards Haruka or more like dancing her way to Haruka, was a better way of putting it.

" Wow. " Makoto couldn't push any other words from her mouth. She was simply shocked at the reaction of Minako when she saw that other girls were all over Haruka. " Is he really that good? " Makoto questioned. There was no way Haruka deserved _that _much attention. Not only did Minako NOT mind the fact that girls were hanging off Haruka, she _condoned_ it. " That's crazy. " They watched as Minako joined the girls that were hanging off Haruka. She was the only one brave enough to take on Haruka's insatiable desire to constantly dance.

" Michiru! " Seiya approached his best friend, a bit tipsy from all the alcohol he had consumed. " Michiru! Hey…. " Seiya said as he rested his whole weight on Michiru's shoulder. " Oh! You're watching Haruka dance. It's unbelievable. I couldn't even get that many girls and this is MY party. "

Michiru stole a glimpse of her 'stepbrother' when she turned in the blonde's direction. For the millisecond that the two had been staring each other, they both had caught one another. Haruka's smile faded quickly as a serious expression began to replace her former one. Some of the girls that had been dancing with the blonde threw dirty looks at Michiru, who seemingly robbed them of the attention Haruka was adorning them with. As if inspired by something, Haruka leaned over to Minako, whispering something in her ear and then the blonde excused herself, leaving a pack of disappointed girls behind her. She walked straight past Seiya and Makoto as if they weren't even there. Michiru had expected the same treatment but with her it was different. When Haruka was about to pass her, the blonde turned her body sideways, with her face facing Michiru's cheek. The smaller girl's eyes got wide as she felt something soft upon her cheek, but it was only for a fleeting moment and then the softness had left her. Had that been….

'**a kiss?'**

She watched intently as the blonde disappeared into the crowd of people.

Makoto smiled at her, obviously not catching how close Haruka had gotten to Michiru; she must not have seen the blonde brush across her ever so closely, or else she might have gotten mad. The brunette flashed her girlfriend a smile. " Would you mind if I went to dance? " Michiru motioned that it would be fine as she continued to sip on her drink.

'_**That cologne…' **_An overwhelming, intoxicating yet familiar cologne flooded her senses as she was watching Makoto dance. **_'…it's…'_** " Finally… " Michiru didn't move but her muscles tensed up when she felt a whisper in her ear. _**'…Haruka.'**_ " I have been waiting for her to leave your side since you two arrived. " The aqua-haired girl felt a gentle and soft hand cover her eyes, gently keeping her from seeing where she was going. Another hand, squeezed her free hand reassuringly and led her away from where she had been standing. " I want to dance, this time without interruptions. " Michiru heard the music change from room-to-room until she heard a slow song playing. The ever so tender hands placed a cloth over her eyes, softly tying the back of the cloth behind her head. " Wear this. I want you to know what things would be like if we stopped caring for the desires of others and submitted to our own. " She stood, at the whim of her captor, wondering what those words had truly meant. A new song rotated and Haruka had taken her into her arms, slowly dancing to the rhythm of the music.

Michiru was surprised to find that she more eager than she was reluctant to play this game that Haruka had set up. As the blonde led her further into the song, she found herself clenching the back of Haruka's shirt, not wanting to let go. She was not alone though. Haruka curved her body around Michiru's, not allowing an inch of space between the two. Michiru was rendered speechless when she felt how desperately the blonde had hugged her in the midst of their dancing. This whole situation was like a bomb loaded with thoughts had exploded inside of her head. She was only certain of one thing: she didn't want to ruin the moment by spending the whole dance in deep reflection. She had to savor the time she had with the blonde.

Michiru released herself from the incessant thinking that plagued her mind, relishing in Haruka's embrace. Being this close to Haruka, allowed her to enjoy in the simple things she normally couldn't. Michiru inhaled the scent that unexpectedly distracted her. The distinct fragrance of both, Haruka's sweet smelling skin and the cologne that she had been wearing, intoxicated Michiru's sense of smell. She found that it overwhelmed her senses as she realized a burning desire had been building inside of her heart. She rested her cheek on Haruka's chest, imagining how attractive the blonde must have been with her shirt undone. Her mind left nothing to the imagination as it roamed all the possibilities of being with Haruka. Michiru clung to the blonde even tighter when she sensed the song would end soon.

" I don't have much time left. I just wanted to tell you Michiru, that nothing is as it seems. " The aqua-haired girl felt Haruka increase the hold she had on Michiru, knowing that the blonde was somehow indirectly trying to tell her something. " Know that through this all, I would never hurt you. If you ever find me to be … confusing… trust in the windows to my soul, they always tell the truth. Trust in them. "

Michiru felt Haruka release their embrace just as the song ended, but not before the blonde had taken off the blindfold. When Michiru turned to face Haruka, the tall girl had disappeared once again into the endless crowd that cluttered the room.

" Michiru, there you are. " Makoto and Seiya approached her. " Where did you get off to? " The aqua-haired girl brought herself back from her disillusioned dreams of happiness, knowing that she had to come up with a lie to satisfy Makoto's curiosity.

" I had to use the restroom, all of the smoke is bothering me. Plus, my stomach can't hold its own when it comes to alcohol. "

Seiya burped. " You shouldn't drink so much. " Michiru stared at him questioningly. She knew he wouldn't have missed her lie had he not been completely drunk.

" Do you want to go home? You don't look like your enjoying yourself. "

" It's just been a long night. That would be great if you could do that for me. "

Makoto nodded, having no need to disagree with Michiru's decision. Her girlfriend had a very long and emotional day. She wasn't sure why she wanted to go to the party thought. It probably would have been better for her well being if Michiru hadn't come to the party but she had to be supportive anyways. " Yeah, let's get you home. "

* * *

Michiru didn't wave to Makoto as she drove off. In fact, Makoto didn't drive off, she sped off. She knew how much she had just angered Makoto but she felt what she had done was for the best. She couldn't go on doing what she was doing. Apart of her felt severely guilty, but a feeling of reassurance filled her mind when she thought of Haruka. 

Still Michiru had finally accomplished what she should have done a long time ago: **Break up with Makoto. **

It was harsh, in her eyes, because it all happened in less than thirty seconds. She left no explanation except that she didn't love Makoto, not like she thought she did. In fact, not only had she lost her love with Makoto, she had found a new love even though it was unrequited. Michiru simply couldn't handle being with Makoto when she knew that she loved someone else. It was obvious to her, especially when all she could ever think about was a certain blonde. Despite how terrible she might have made Makoto feel, there was another part of her that knew she had done what was right.

Michiru sighed heavily, suddenly realizing that she didn't want to be stuck outside forever. She fumbled in the cold, trying to select the right key to her house but it wasn't working too well for her as the cold began to take its effect on her, causing her to shiver constantly. **_' I should have worn a better jacket, if I knew it was going to start snowing tonight, I wouldn't have worn this poor excuse for a scarf. ' _**Michiru was busy looking at her keys in the fading light when she noticed a pair of footprints, embedded within the new layer of snow at her feet. Her eyes traced the prints all the way around the side of the house. Who would have been at her house this late at night? No one would have been at her house, except… **_'Haruka.' _**

Michiru quickly lost interest in opening her front door to seek solace in the warmth inside. It might have been freezing but she didn't care; she would have stayed in the cold so long as she found what her heart desired. She placed her keys in her small purse and followed the footprints down a path that led to her backyard. Swinging around the corner she walked down a path, with small, barren trees overhanging the path, forming somewhat of a corridor. Michiru stopped in her tracks when she saw the blonde with her back turned to Michiru. She looked as if she were gazing at the sky or absorbing the feeling of snow falling upon her face.

" Haruka? " Michiru asked, very much concerned by Haruka's behavior. " Are you okay? "

The blonde didn't seem to be alarmed by Michiru's voice, instead she turned to greet the girl she had become so familiar with. " Michiru… what are you… doing out here? " Haruka was doing her best to sound as cohesive as possible. Knowing the girl must have been freezing without a jacket, she sought to find warmth for the quivering Michiru. " It's cold, come here." Haruka held out her arms. She had noticed that the countless amount of alcohol the blonde had consumed had already set in, causing Michiru to be wary of Haruka's actions.

There was a silence between them as she realized that she wasn't the only who at a loss for warmth. Haruka stood standing, slightly shaking, as snowflakes fell all around her. She examined her companion feeling as though she had never seen Haruka so peaceful; the blonde, though obviously having differences with the weather, had a serene expression on her face that Michiru would have loved to see everyday. It would have been nice to embrace Haruka as she had done before but instead, she decided against it for the sake of the girl standing before her.

" I think we're both cold, why don't we jump in the sauna? " Michiru approached Haruka and escorted her inside, where their hot tub had been.

" Michiru, what are you -- "

" Don't be afraid. Get in, silly. "

" In my clothes? "

" Of course. How else? " Michiru asked as she slipped into the warm water, not caring for the fact that she would soak her dress profusely. Life was much too short for her to be concerned about trivial things. She dipped herself under water but didn't come up for some time.

Haruka knew this was normal for Michiru, having seen her swim a couple times. The blonde was not excited about getting completely soaked in her clothes but she figured she probably wouldn't do it too many times in her life so she finally relented. When she had entered, she felt the water circulate through her clothes, bringing warmth to both her skin and body. She felt the steam rise from the hot tub causing a very thin layer of sweat to start forming on her face. Just as Haruka's muscles were becoming relaxed, she saw Michiru surface.

" It's quiet under water. "

" Is it? " The blonde asked, already knowing the answer. Her mind began drifting as she knew it would, especially being alone with Michiru. She had half expected the aqua-haired girl to question her about the dance but she was pleasantly relieved when she didn't.

" Haruka, would you ever hide anything from me? "

The blonde swallowed hard as if she had just eaten a baseball. Her body tensed up as she lost the ability to control her own emotions. She wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't she would ever know how to answer that question. The truth was the only good option but it didn't seem so good for her. " Yes, if I didn't know you. But if I did know you… I would never hide anything from you. I would trust the world in your hands. "

Michiru pursed her lips in thought. That was a good response but it didn't quite answer her question. " No, I mean, are you hiding anything from me? " Here was Haruka's test. The test to see if she would lie or not. If she passed, then she knew she could truly and honestly trust and love Haruka - if such privileges were permitted to her. If she failed, then she would better off not thinking of Haruka the way she already did. She watched as Haruka looked around the room, nervously. Finally, the blonde nodded her head.

" You want the truth then. " Haruka stepped closer to Michiru, staring her straight in the eyes. " Then the answer is… " Michiru held her breath as she waited for Haruka to finish her confession. " … the answer is … yes I am hiding something from you. I have been meaning to tell you but I simply don't know how. It's not something you can just tell someone and expect them to be fine with it. And that's precisely why I could never gather enough courage to tell you. I didn't you to think less of me -- "

" -- because you're a girl? " Michiru cut Haruka off before she actually make a confession. The blonde seemed stunned by her words. " Haruka, I have known that for quite some time now. It's not that hard to figure out. I just don't know why you wouldn't tell me - I would trust you with anything, even something as trivial as my gender. Did you think I would think less of you? "

" Hai… somewhat. " Haruka replied, honestly.

" Promise me something, Haruka… promise me that you will never lie to me again."

" Hai, Michi, I promise. I won't lie to you anymore. "

Michiru was partially satisfied but secretly she truly wasn't. If that was Haruka's only secret, then she was at a loss. She couldn't believe that the blonde's only secret was something she had already known. She had been silently hoping that Haruka's secret was something entirely different. Michiru's eyes fell upon the reflection in the water. Who was she kidding? Haruka didn't love her. Haruka loved Minako and that was simply a fact. She had to stop thinking Haruka returned these feelings she had developed for the blonde. She had to. Michiru stood to get out of the water, tears at the brink of her eyes.

" Michiru… " Haruka grabbed the girl's hand, pulling her back into the hot tub and into a warm embrace. " There's one more thing… " Michiru had seemingly lost her breath, hearing those words being spoken. " It's been on my mind ever since I met you and it continues to plague my mind even now. Perhaps I haven't known you for long but I do know that in the time that I have known you, my whole life has changed. I can't control myself at times, I lose sight of my own composure and for the longest time, I tried to deny what it was that was making me feel this way. But one day I woke up. One day I realized that I hated having to deny the sinking suspicion that…. " Haruka paused, knowing that the consequences of her words could be disastrous. Even so, she had to confess what was deep within her heart. There was nothing she wouldn't sacrifice to be faithful to the girl before her. " … that I love you. I know you probably didn't want to hear that … but … I had to tell you. I can't lie anymore. I love you so much that I wake up every day, sickened by the thought of someone else having your love. I envy Makoto more than I thought was capable of a person; she has everything that I have ever wanted. I would give up the world just to hold you in my arms… Michiru you are --- "

Haruka didn't need to say anything else, even though her words were sweet, Michiru simply couldn't resist doing what she had wanted since she met the blonde. The aqua-marine haired girl leaned forward, pressing her lips against Haruka's. At first, she waited, knowing the blonde might be taken aback by her actions, but then she felt Haruka return her kiss. It was everything she had ever imagined it would be. Her lips…they were soft, sweet and loving. Michiru pulled away for a second, her lips still touching Haruka's. " Ruka, I love you too. "

Haruka moved back, with more questions than an inquisitive child. " But what about Makoto? "

" What about her? "

" You two are dating. "

" Yes, as of ten minutes ago. But it didn't work out for us, or for me I should say. We are no longer together. " Michiru traced her finger along Haruka's jaw line. " What about Minako? "

" What about her? " Haruka asked slyly, with a grin across her face.

" You two are dating. "

" Yes, as of two hours ago. But it didn't work out for us, or for me I should say. We are officially broken up. "

" Hm. " Michiru placed a finger on her lips.

" Hm yourself! " Haruka said as she grabbed Michiru and spun her around with excitement. Both of them started laughing as they almost fell out of the hot tub all together. Haruka put the girl back down into the water as a serious expression replaced the smile on her face. " You're beautiful even when you are soaked from head to toe. I never told you that… but you should know. "

" Hai, Haruka. I think the same of you. It looks like we still have some confessions to make. "

" I agree. "

" Shall we save them until we get into my bed? " Michiru asked, innocently, though fully away of the implications of her words.

Haruka placed her forehead against Michiru's with a provocative smile on her face. " I think we shall. "

* * *

The End.

* * *

AN: Bet you never saw that coming. Don't worry, I didn't realize I was ending it until they kissed. Don't kill me please. I know I could have ended the story with more depth, but why? Haruka and Michiru finally made their CONFESSIONS. lol. See you in my next fic. Silas C. 


End file.
